Secretos de una Noche
by Yayoi-01
Summary: Una mentira manejada que se convierte en secreto. Un beso dado a la persona errada, un sueño vivido en una sola noche. ¿tener un secreto es Mentir?. KagomexInuyasha By Yayoi
1. Chapter 1

Cap I Una mirada

Siempre el adaptarse a una nueva vida es la parte mas difícil de la historia, siempre existen cambios que a veces se repiten y hay otros momentos que jamás vuelven, Mi familia se había mudado a un nuevo vecindario, debido a la beca que tenia mi hermana Kikyo, si ella es la mayor de los 4 yo soy la que le sigue, Zota es el siguiente y Rin es la menor entre todos, nos mudamos a una casa, muy bonita no tenia un templo como la anterior pero estaba muy cómoda. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Niños bajen a buscar su desayuno, no quieren llegar tarde verdad?

-Rin: Siiii !!! de nuevo la primera en bajar.

-Sra. Higurashi: Rin recuerda cuando la maestra hable tu no hablas.

-Zota: eso esta muy difícil... que esta mocosa se calle mama...

-Rin: Mama mira Zota se esta metiendo conmigo!!!

-Sra. Higurashi: Zota no molestes a tu hermana...

¡Kagome...Kikyo...hijas por favor ya bajen!!

-Kagome: Ya mama deja de gritar!

-Sra. Higurashi: Bueno es que ustedes duran 5 horas para colocarse el uniforme...Mejor vayan saliendo vamos, voy a buscar a Kikyo, por que esta niña se los gana a los tres juntos...

-Kagome: Bien vamos saliendo...

Nos acercamos a la puerta, Zota abrió; Rin y el hicieron una carrera hasta el frente de la casa, yo salí también. (Kagome)

-Kagome¡Zota...Rin!!! tengan cuidado, no se bajen de la cera.

Cuando levante mi mirada, una bicicleta se acercaba, y la conducía un joven con el uniforme de la escuela, tenia el cabello plateado, la bicicleta era azul y sus ojos eran muy profundos, yo quede viéndolo y me pareció que el también me veía y me sonroje, paso en su bicicleta y volteo hacia donde estaba. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Me vio!!!

-Kikyo: No creo que me veía a mi...lindo el chico no Kagome!

Mi hermana estaba parada detrás de mi, coqueteando con su cabello al muchacho. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Aterriza Kagome, es mayor, a lo mejor va en mi clase.

-Kagome: Mejor ya nos vamos...

Montamos nuestras bicicletas, Rin Iba con Kikyo, y Zota estaba conmigo, los dejamos en sus escuelas y seguimos al Liceo, Kikyo iba en 5to año y yo en 4to, la verdad era uno de los liceos mas privilegiados que había por la zona, pero como mi hermana tenia la beca, mi madre solo pagaba mis estudios. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Muy bien, como sabes soy popular, debido a mi fama en la arquería, de seguro me pedirán que pertenezca al grupo de arquería de la escuela...pero hazme un favor quieres, no le digas a la gente que somos hermanas.

-Kagome: llevamos el mismo apellido, y nos parecemos físicamente hermanita!!!!

-Kikyo: Okay, pero entonces intenta decirlo poco quieres?

Si hubiera sido por mi, preferiría no ser la hermana de la miss perfección Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Como gustes Kikyo.

-Kikyo: bueno me adelanto para que no nos vean llegar juntas.

Ella se adelanto y yo seguía un poco mas despacio, la verdad no deseaba que nadie se me acercara para preguntarme sobre la miss perfección; Al entrar en la escuela, estacione mi bicicleta y vi que muchos de los estudiantes, tenían bicicletas muy modernas y caras, el liceo era enorme, de 3 pisos, ya todos los estudiantes estaban entrando y yo los seguí, buscaba en el horario pero la verdad no sabia donde quedaba el salón 23, así que comencé a preguntar. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Oye disculpa?... me dices donde esta el salón 23?

Claro, te llevo

Era una joven muy agradable me explico exactamente donde se encontraba el salón, mientras me acompañaba. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No me presente, creo que son los nervios.

-Sango: Yo soy Sango, y ¿acaso eres nueva?...

-Kagome: si lo soy.

-Sango: Hoy también iba a entrar una deportista famosa, debes conocerla, es Kikyo Higurashi!

La fama de mi hermana luego de ganar los campeonatos del país se había extendido por cada periódico y canal de TV. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Si he escuchado de ella... Yo soy Kagome Higu... Kagome.

-Sango: Bueno aquí es, el salón 23, yo también soy de esta clase y esta es la hora que mas me gusta.

-Kagome¿Te gusta la Historia?

-Sango: No, quien me gusta es el profesor, pero es un secreto.

Guiñándome el ojo se sentó, y yo me coloque unos puestos mas atrás, cerca de la puerta, mientras veía la gente que pasaba, sonó el alta voz. (Kagome)

"Señorita Kikyo Higurashi, por favor presentarse en la dirección"

-Sango: Oye Kagome, Ya esta aquí, deseo tanto conocerla.

-Kagome: Si seguro debe ser un amor...

Sango admiraba mucho a mi hermana, pero ella no la conocía tanto como yo, Viendo los estudiantes, que caminaban por el pasillo, vi al chico del cabello plateado, me sobresalte de la emoción de saber que estaba en el mismo liceo; No se si me adapte a este Liceo, pero se que me puedo adaptar muy bien a el. (Kagome)


	2. Game Over

Cap II Game Over

El conocer nuevas personas, siempre nos trae sorpresas, el exterior de las personas no nos dice todo, la verdad muchas veces el exterior es solo el papel de la envoltura, pero la verdad lo importante es lo que esta adentro, estaba en el salón, de pronto un hombre joven entro muy rápido y se paro frente al escritorio. (Kagome)

-Sango: Mira Kagome es el profesor Miroku, huí ¿No es un amor?

Vi que Sango lo veía muy fijamente y supe que en verdad le gustaba mucho el profesor, había que admitir que era muy bien parecido. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Buenos días disculpen mi tardanza, pero el director desea verme en este momento, mi clase la recuperaremos hoy mismo, luego del almuerzo, así que o se vayan del liceo, por que esta tarde tenemos clase.

Todos colocaron mala cara pero nadie le dijo nada al profesor, tan apurado como llego igual se fue, por lo menos, no me presento frente a la clase, ya que eso me da vergüenza, Sango y yo salimos del salón. (Kagome)

-Sango: Oye que te parece si damos una vuelta mientras se hace la hora del almuerzo?

-Kagome: Claro!

-Sango: Mira aquella chica que esta allá...se llama Ayame, le fascina un chico de Game Over.

-Kagome: Game Over?

-Sango: Si es una banda creada por chicos de la escuela, integrada por dos chicos de quinto, y por Hoyo quien no te quito la vista de encima en el salón.

Vi a Ayame, quien caminaba delante de nosotras y luego voltee y vi a Hoyo, estaba hablando con unos muchachos, me pareció muy lindo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: la verdad es que no me esta viendo.

-Sango: Claro que no, no te va a ver todo el día, vamos.

Caminamos, por el liceo, la verdad era muy grande, por lo menos yo me podía perder, bajamos y subimos escaleras, la biblioteca era enorme, y cuando estábamos en el patio central, estaba Kikyo, practicando, la arquería. (Kagome)

-Sango: Mira es Kikyo! Vamos.

Ella me tomo del brazo, Kikyo tenia una hilera de blancos, todos con una flecha en el centro, y estaba en el ultimo cuando me vio, y se le disparo quedando unos centímetros mas arriba del centro. (Kagome)

-Sango: Mírala, no es impresionante, hizo casi todos los blancos perfectos.

Kikyo tomo otra flecha estaba con una señora mayor, Apunto y la soltó, esta ves el blanco era la primera flecha que había tirado, la segunda dio justamente en su blanco, reventándolo en dos, luego volteo a verme y la señora se le acerco. (Kagome)

-Sango: Mira es la directora Kaede, esta haciéndole una prueba, de seguro es para aceptarla en el equipo de arquería del colegio.

-Kagome: Mejor, nos vamos...

-Sango: ¿Por qué?

El timbre sonó, la mañana se había marchado y ya era la hora del almuerzo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Vamos a comer tengo hambre.

-Sango: Esta bien.

Nos alejamos del patio central, entramos a una gran sala, había mesas para 6 personas, la comida estaba servida, y había de todos tipos, tome mi bandeja y me serví, Sango venia detrás de mi, nos sentamos juntas en una mesa; todos los alumnos del liceo, estaban hay, y yo solo quería ver a aquel chico de los cabellos plateados. (Kagome)

-Sango: Mira allá esta Hoyo, es un chico lindo, deberías de conocerlo.

-Kagome: La verdad es que me atrae un chico de esta escuela.

-Sango: ¿Si? Y cual es...espero que no sea el que viene entrando.

En la puerta estaba un chico de cabellos oscuros, y a su lado una muchacha que parecía muy antipática y miraba a todos con aire de superioridad. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Quiénes son se ven muy desagradables?

-Sango: Son Naraku y Kagura, son los mas problemáticos de la escuela, la verdad una ves colocaron un tobo de agua en la puerta de la dirección y bañaron a la directora Kaede con agua y colorante, los suspendieron pero no paso de hay.

-Kagome: Ya veo, ese joven se parece...

Detrás de Naraku y Kagura, venia un muchacho con los cabellos plateados también, pero no era el de esta mañana. (Kagome)

-Sango: Te fijaste en Sesshomaru?

-Kagome: ¿Sesshomaru?

-Sango: Si es el mayor Inuyasha es su hermano menor, debe de estar por llegar.

-Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?

-Sango: Si, el Koga y Hoyo, forman Game Over, recuerdas la banda que te mencione.

-Kagome: Ah si ya recuerdo.

Cuando veía a Sesshomaru, lo vi, detrás venia el, estaba solo, veía la comida, como decidiéndose. (Kagome)

-Sango: ese es Inuyasha, y detrás viene Koga.

Yo no se que me paso pero solo podía verlo a el, estaba hechizada, hubiera, querido ir y presentarme, pero mi timidez jamás me lo permitiría. (Kagome)

-Sango: ¿Kagome? ¿Me escuchas?

-Kagome: Disculpa me decías?

-Sango: Te gusta Inuyasha?

-Kagome: ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Sango: Estabas embelesada viéndolo y te pusiste roja... Kagome, no te fijes en uno de quinto, nunca se fijan en las de cuarto, sino serás como Ayame, le encanta Koga pero el no se fija en ella.

A pesar de lo que Sango había dicho, yo si quería conocerlo, la verdad sentía algo, que no podía explicarlo, siempre había deseado sentirme así y ser correspondida, pero creo que esta ves no iba a poder ser. (Kagome)


	3. La bienvenida

Cap III La bienvenida

Siempre las cosas malas pasan por algún motivo, siempre después de la tormenta aparece la calma y aunque el pecho lo sintamos a punto de reventar, podemos volver a levantarnos y tener de nuevo la frente en alto. Durante la comida Naraku y Kagura, estuvieron viéndome, como grabándome en su memoria, pero Sango dijo que no les prestara atención; Luego de comer, nos fuimos al salón, el profesor Miroku daba la clase, la única que le prestaba atención era Sango, sonó el timbre y antes de irnos el profesor se paro. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Esperen un momento, tengo 2 importantes anuncios el primero...

Me hizo una seña para que me acercara. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera Kagome Higurashi...

Al decir mi apellido todos voltearon por supuesto me habían relacionado con miss perfección, Sango me veía entumecida y yo solo como mensa saludaba con la mano. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Muy bien gracias señorita Higurashi, puede tomar asiento.

Cuando caminaba a la silla todos seguían cada uno de mis pasos, me sentía como si estuviera desnuda delante de ellos. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Muy bien el segundo anuncio, es que se acerca el día del baile de fin de año, y la directora me llamo para informarme, que yo estaré a cargo de planificarlo, y necesito un asistente.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera pestañar, Sango dejo de verme y se levanto de su asiento (Kagome)

-Sango: Para mi seria un honor poder ayudarle profesor.

-Miroku: perfecto Sango gracias, por favor quédate, mientras los demás pueden salir.

-Kagome: Sango quiero hablar contigo.

-Sango: Esta bien, no se porque no me lo dijiste? Pero luego hablamos, espérame abajo, no te vayas a ir.

Ya todos habían salido del salón, yo tome mis cosas, y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, tenia aun algunos cuadernos en la mano que no podía meter en el bolso, cuando salí del salón, dos figuras se colocaron delante de mi. (Kagome)

-Kagura: Hola niña, no te había visto por aquí!!...Será que ¿Eres nueva?

-Kagome: Por favor déjame pasar...

-Kagura: No me has respondido!

-Kagome: Si acabo de llegar a esta escuela.

-Kagura: Entonces si eres nueva!!!!...Sabes lo que se les hace aquí a los nuevos?

-Kagome: No, no se.

-Kagura: Se les da la bienvenida...¡Naraku!

Kagura se quito y salió corriendo hacia un lado, cuando Naraku se coloco frente a mi y me lanzo un tobo de agua con colorante, yo resbale y caí al suelo, luego Kagura volvió con una cartón huevos y comenzó a lanzármelos, pero en cuanto sintieron al profesor Miroku que se acercaba, los 2 salieron corriendo escaleras abajo, Los alumnos que pasaban por hay empezaron a reírse de mi y el profesor Miroku salió del salón. (Kagome)

-Sango: Kagome!! ¿Estas bien?

-Miroku: Muy bien basta de burlas, cada quien a sus casas.

No soporte el escuchar las risas resonando en mi cabeza, así que me levante tome mi bolso y mis cuadernos, y salí corriendo. (Kagome)

-Sango: ¡Kagome!!

-Miroku: Señorita Higurashi espere!

No quise escucharlos, aun cuando bajaba las escaleras, escuchabas las risas cuando pasaba, solo corría hasta que vía la salida, muchos estudiantes se iban y yo debía pasar también así que tome fuerzas y corrí hacia la salida, pero tropecé con el y mis cuadernos, cayeron al suelo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Oye ¿qué te paso?

Tome lo que pude pero no podía hablar la verdad la vergüenza era tanta que comencé a llorar y salí del liceo, y me refugie en unos banquitos que estaba detrás del edificio, quería esperar que todos se fueran para poder irme a casa. (Kagome)

" Se te quedo esto"

Voltee y era el, estaba con mis cuadernos en su mano, los había dejado cuando me tropecé. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Gracias, y disculpa el empujón.

-Inuyasha: No importa, Te lo hicieron Naraku y Kagura, ¿Cierto?

-Kagome: SI, ahora soy azul y estoy llena de huevo.

Se sentó al lado mío, me congele. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: cuando ingrese mi hermano me tiro en un charco con lodo, y eso que el también era nuevo, pero era popular.

-Kagome: Si es cierto, miss perfección también es así.

-Inuyasha: quien?

-Kagome: Kikyo es mi hermana, a ella nunca le pasaría esto.

-Inuyasha: No te compares con tu hermana, son 2 personas distintas, bueno me tengo que ir...

-Kagome: esta bien.

-Inuyasha: ¿Quieres ir a ver una practica de la banda, es hoy en la noche, ve es en el ultimo gimnasio, el que esta hay, te enseñare algo.

No hable solo acepte con la cabeza, el se fue y yo a pesar de todo lo que lo que me paso, por fin había podido conocer al chico de los cabellos plateados...Inuyasha. (Kagome)


	4. Entre hermanas

Cap IV Entre hermanas

Algunos gestos pueden llegar a confundirnos, a veces tomamos las cosas como mejor nos parece, y no nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad, y solo escuchamos lo que queremos escuchar. Esa tarde, no vi a Sango y me fui a mi casa, estaba tan contenta de haberlo conocido, que hasta se me había olvidado lo ocurrido. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Kagome!!! Hija donde...¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Zota: Jaajajajaja pareces marciana

-Abuelo: Kagome, ¿por qué estas tan sucia?

-Kagome: Me bautizaron en la escuela, pero no importa, voy me baño y listo.

-Zota: Jajajajajajajaja te bautizaron?... pero a Kikyo no le hicieron nada!

-Kagome: No tengo por que compararme con Kikyo!

Subí a mi cuarto, había dicho lo que Inuyasha me había explicado, la verdad era, que cada ves pensaba mas en el; luego de haberme cambiado, baje a buscar algo de comer, y vi que Kikyo estaba con Rin en la cocina. (Kagome)

-Rin: Kagome ven escucha lo que le sucedió hoy a Kikyo!!

Genial tendría que escuchar lo que había hecho miss perfección. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Hermana lamento que te hayan bautizado, ya mi mama me contó, seguro fue una vergüenza.

-Kagome: es verdad fue muy vergonzoso...

-Rin: Pero Kikyo, dile lo de los 2 chicos!!

-Kagome: 2 chicos?

-Kikyo: Si Kagome, recuerdas el joven de esta mañana, pues se llama Inuyasha...y adivina...

-Kagome: No se dime...

La verdad es que sabia ya cosas de Inuyasha que ya lo que dijera Kikyo, de seguro lo sabia, así que solo comía mi panecillo. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Estudia conmigo!...y creo que le gusto...

En ese momento me ahogue con el panecillo y tuve que ir a buscar agua...no podía cree que de tantos salones que había en la escuela, justamente tenia que estudiar con miss perfección y de paso ella sospechaba que el gustaba de ella! (Kagome)

-Rin: Kagome ¿estas bien?

-Kagome: cla...claro Rin...

-Rin: No y lo mejor es que tiene un hermano, que se llama Sesshomaru, huí debe de ser guapísimo...¿verdad Kikyo?

-Kikyo: cierto ambos son muy lindos...pero no es nada seguro Rin.

-Kagome: ¡¿cuál te gusta?!!!

-Kikyo: Pareces nerviosa???

-Kagome: Yo? no vale!!

Me metí el resto del panecillo en la boca, para no poder hablar, era tan grande el trozo que no podía ni masticar. (Kagome)

-Rin: Que sea Inuyasha, así yo me quedare con el hermano!!!

-Kikyo: No seas tontica Rin, el no se fijaría en una niña, creo que ni siquiera se fijaría en Kagome!

Trague grueso, y me levante. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Te ofendí???

-Kagome: No claro que no...solo que voy a salir, iré a ver una banda...ya que yo ya conseguí una cita!

Kikyo se extraño y Rin sonrió, por supuesto no tenia tal cita, era solo para chocar a miss perfección, ya que sabia que ella no saldría esa noche, me vestí y salí en dirección a la escuela a ver a Inuyasha. (Kagome)


	5. La practica

Cap V El ensayo

Los caminos muchas veces son tan diferentes, pero la mayoría de las veces te llevan al mismo lugar y te acercan a la misma persona, quien crees esta fuera de tu alcance; estaba en la calle, iba al liceo a ver la banda; pasaba por el parque y un joven muy apuesto se acercaba en su bicicleta, yo me sonroje, no se por que el se detuvo delante de mi. (Kagome)

"hola"

-Kagome: Hola, bueno me dejas pasar.

"Hoy te vi en la escuela, eres muy hermosa"

-Kagome: Gracias, pero no te conozco.

"me presento"

Se bajo de la bicicleta, era un chico alto y de cabellos negros, muy apuesto, me miraba directo a los ojos la verdad me intimidaba. (Kagome)

" me llamo Koga, y tu?"

-Kagome: Soy Kagome...Kagome Higurashi.

-Koga: entonces eres hermana de Kikyo?

De nuevo la reputación de mis perfección me seguía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Si somos hermanas.

-Koga: pues tu belleza le supera a la de ella.

-Kagome: Ah!...Gracias

-Koga: ¿a dónde vas?

-Kagome: Al liceo...

-Koga: Entonces te llevo, yo también voy para allá.

-Kagome: No se preocupe, yo voy sola, de todas formas, esta cerca.

-Koga: Bueno, si lo que no quiere es montarse en mi bicicleta, pues entonces caminamos, juntos.

Se coloco a mi lado y caminamos, hacia el liceo. (Kagome)

-Koga: Y eres de nuevo ingreso?

-Kagome: No es que mi hermana tiene una beca, por ser la mejor en Arquería del país.

-Koga: Y tu? No te gusta la arquería?

-Kagome: Bueno si soy buena en la arquería, y la verdad es que mi mama quería que entrara al equipo del liceo, pero yo no deseo seguir los pasos de Kikyo, quiero ser diferente a ella.

-Koga: Ya te dije, que tu belleza no se compara con la de ella, en eso ya le ganaste.

Con la cara como tomate, vi al suelo; este joven solo decía cosas que me hacían sonrojar. (Kagome)

-Koga: Bueno mi Lady, ya su caballero la trajo a su destino; Kagome... si nos encontramos en el parque no fue una coincidencia; y si el destino te coloco en mi camino fue por algo, y luchare hasta saber por que!

Tomo mi mano y me dio un beso en el cachete; y entro en su bicicleta al liceo, me pareció iba un poco apurado; yo también entre, Koga me había dejado algo colorada así que me calme, y camine hasta el ultimo gimnasio, donde no se escuchaba nada, entre y me encontré con Ayame. (Kagome)

-Ayame: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kagome: Me invitaron a escuchar la practica.

-Ayame: Quien?

"¿Estas son horas de llegar lobo rabioso?"

Una fuerte discusión se escuchaba dentro, me asome, y hay estaba, Inuyasha discutía con Koga, y Hoyo estaba sentado detrás de la batería con cara de "oigan comencemos". (Kagome)

-Koga: Cállate, perro sarnoso!

-Inuyasha: La próxima ves que llegues tarde, estas fuera!!!

-Koga: Así!!!! A ver quien va a querer trabajar contigo!!!!

-Inuyasha: Muchos desean pertenecer a la banda, y podemos prescindir de tus servicios...

-Koga: Nadie hace mezclas como yo!!!! Y lo sabes...

-Hoyo: Oigan ya basta! Todo el tiempo es lo mismo cuando comenzamos un ensayo! ...Además hay visitas.

Los tres voltearon a donde yo estaba (Kagome)

-Koga: ¡Kagome! Así que no aguantaste las ganas de verme!

-Ayame: ¿Cómo? ¿Viniste por Koga?

-Kagome: No!!!

Koga se acerco, y me tomo de las manos. (Kagome)

-Koga: Sabia que volvería a verte.

"Ya suéltala Lobo"

-Inuyasha: Ella esta aquí por que yo la invite.

Koga volteo a ver a Inuyasha, quien me veía de tal manera, que me hizo sentir extraña, Era como si hubiera estado esperando mi llegada, y el destino me había traído de una manera extraña al liceo, ya que había aparecido Koga, pero sencillamente el camino terminaba en Inuyasha. (Kagome)


	6. Un encantador Jardin

Cap VI Un encantador Jardín

Siempre sentimos amores que no existen, a veces confundimos los sentimientos, a veces no entendemos lo que decimos, a veces no sabemos entender lo que es obvio, a veces nos queremos esconder dentro de nosotros para no pelear con el mundo. Me quede en la practica, Inuyasha y Koga no se llevaban muy bien, así que Hojo era el que mantenía la calma en el grupo. (Kagome)

-Hojo: muy bien comencemos...

-Koga¡Kagome esta te la dedico!...¡Canta bien bestia!

-Inuyasha: cállate lobo!!!!!

Cuando Koga me dijo esto, Ayame me vio con recelo. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Muy bien 1...2...3...

Comenzaron a tocar; Hojo estaba detrás de la batería; Koga tenia las mezclas e Inuyasha tenia la guitarra y era el vocalista. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: "A quien buscas frente al espejo

Las miradas nos consumen

Un boca a boca nos reclama

El beso de la ultima noche

Un juego de vida

Que se acabo con tu despedida

Una lagrima salada

Resbala en la ventana

Miles de noches sin luna

Miles de días sin ti

Inmune al frió me volví

Al ver que el corazón se congelo

Cuando el juego de la vida nos separo

Dejando solo cenizas

De lo que fue un gran amor

Solo falta una pieza del juego

Y es mi corazón que se rompió

Cuando te fuiste sin decir adiós

A quien buscas en el espejo

Si tu reflejo soy yo

Pero me perdiste

Cuando te fuiste

Y ahora el juego se acabo

Game Over"

Ayame se levanto aplaudiendo (Kagome)

-Ayame: Si bravo! Esa es mi canción favorita por esa fue que se hicieron famosos.

-Hojo: Ya no exageres Ayame...¿Te gusto Kagome?

-Kagome¡Claro! Estuvo genial... son una gran banda.

-Koga: Seriamos mejor si cierta bestia fuera mejor cantante!

-Inuyasha¡Ya cállate Koga!!!! Me estas sacando de mis casillas!

-Ayame: Chicos, chicos, por que no mejor se toman algo!

-Hojo: Es cierto!

-Inuyasha: Pero si acabamos de comenzar!

-Ayame: Es mejor que descansen...

Todos se acercaron donde estaba Ayame, ella tenia refrigerios; pero Inuyasha, se quedo aislado solo con su guitarra. (Kagome)

-Kagome: hola...

-Inuyasha: Hola

-Kagome: Cantas muy bien, te felicito.

-Inuyasha: Si gracias.

-Kagome: Bueno ...vine por que me dijiste que querías mostrarme algo!

La verdad a mi no me hubiera importado que el no me mostrara nada, era solo que quería conocerlo, era como un imán el que atraía a el. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Es cierto, aprovechemos que hay un descanso.

-Kagome: esta bien.

Salimos casi a escondidas, la verdad Ayame nos vio, pero creo que le agrado el que me fuera. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Y que eres novia de Koga?

-Kagome: No claro que no, si apenas y lo conozco de hace minutos!

-Inuyasha: ese lobo es un pervertido igual que el profesor Miroku...

-Kagome¿Cómo?

-Inuyasha: Ya olvídalo,... aquí es.

Era una enorme pared con una puerta que no dejaba ver hacia el otro lado, el saco una especie de gancho y forzó la puerta hasta que abrió. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ven...

Me extendió la mano, traspasamos la puerta y nos introducimos en un hermoso jardín; la verdad había quedado impactada, era enorme y al final había una especie de plaza, toda la escuela hubiera podido entrar hay, sin darme cuenta aun estábamos agarrado de manos, pero lo solté apenas reaccione. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Lo siento...

-Inuyasha: Ya no hay problema, Este es el jardín botánico del liceo y sabes estaba pensando, que tal ves aquí se pudiera hacer el baile de fin de año, que te parece?

Lo mire y luego vi encantada los maravillosos árboles que nos rodeaban era como un sueño; como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera mentira, ya que estaba en un hermoso bosque y al lado tenia a mi príncipe. (Kagome)


	7. Un deseo en el jardin

Cap VII Un deseo en el Jardín

No importa que tan difícil pueda ser una propuesta, si viene de los labios indicados, siempre aceptamos; Una palabra a veces nos puede hacer creer que sabemos hacer todo; pero ciertas cosas hay que aprenderlas antes de hacerlas; El Jardín era hermoso tan basto y tan grande que hasta los árboles parecían bailar de la felicidad; junto con la brisa que los movía; la noche caía; y estábamos en un banco hablando como 2 grandes amigos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Que hermosos son los atardeceres; son mi parte favorita de la noche...

-Kagome: A mi me gusta la noche...en ella se esconden todos los secretos del mundo; y las estrellas representan los sueños...Todos aquellos sueños difíciles de alcanzar.

-Inuyasha: Yo creo que todos los sueños son posibles.

-Kagome: Si es verdad...

Sonreí; pero la verdad mi sueño era que el se fijara en mi; y para mi ese sueño aun estaba muy lejos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: El baile de fin de año estará muy bueno; la verdad es una de las mejores fiestas que organiza el liceo.

-Kagome: Me alegra poder participar este año.

-Inuyasha: También me alegro; sabes creo que eres una persona muy especial, no se por que me das esa impresión.

Me sonroje; y comencé a ver la primera estrella de la noche. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Mira la primera estrella, pide un deseo.

Ambos miramos al cielo, y el cerro los ojos la verdad yo no pedí nada; creo que solo deseaba mirarlo; y así la estrella le cumpliría su deseo ya que yo le había regalado el mío. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Listo...Estoy tan tranquilo, a pesar de lo que se nos viene.

-Kagome: Que?

-Inuyasha: Nos presentaremos en el baile; es fantástico.

-Kagome: Que bueno, felicidades.

-Inuyasha: No me felicites tan temprano.

-Kagome: Por que?, estoy segura que lo harán muy bien.

-Inuyasha: Aun nos falta una canción; pero tenemos pensado hacer un concurso...

-Kagome: Un concurso?

-Inuyasha: Si un concurso; Donde Todos podrán escribir una canción y así la banda dejara que esa persona suba al escenario junto con la banda y cante la canción con nosotros.

Era como si me estuviera diciendo espero que seas tu; bueno eso era lo que yo deseaba oír.(Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Sabes escribir?

-Kagome: Ah, claro!

La verdad no había ni siquiera escrito un diario. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Muy bien, entonces esta decidido el concurso se hace y tu eres la primera inscrita.

El me vio a los ojos, y no supe como decirle que no, solo acepte con mi cabeza. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Y que? Iras con Koga al baile?

-Kagome: No!...Es decir, aun no he pensado en una pareja...Es decir, se supone que deben invitarme.

-Inuyasha: Es cierto.

-Kagome: Y tu?...Tienes pareja?

-Inuyasha: No aun no.

-Kagome: espero tener chance.

-Inuyasha: Que?

-Kagome: Que se nos hace tarde; debemos irnos, dejamos a la banda esperando…se enojaran.

Me levante rápidamente, y le di un ultimo vistazo al jardín. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida.

-Inuyasha: Oye dile tu a Sango quien es la organizadora que me busque yo le enseñare, el jardín y le pediremos permiso a la Directora Kaede de seguro no se negara.

-Kagome: Claro yo le digo.

Salimos del jardín; el cerro y nos dirigimos de nuevo al gimnasio. (Kagome)

-Koga: Por fin regresas Perro sarnoso; Que te ibas a raptar a Kagome?

-Inuyasha: crees que soy tan lanzado como tu lobo?

-Koga: No te hizo daño esta bestia?

-Kagome: No...

-Hoyo: Yo no se ustedes, pero nos queda una escasa media hora de ensayo; así que mejor comenzamos...

-Ayame: Es verdad, y creo que las distracciones deberían irse.

-Hoyo: No le digas eso Ayame.

-Kagome: No!, esta bien es decir, ya me debo ir.

-Koga: Si quieres te esperas y te llevo.

-Kagome: No esta bien.

Vi el rostro de Inuyasha; el me miro, pero luego me fui; la verdad es que me sentía como una molestia en el ensayo, bueno al menos así me hacia sentir Ayame, pero no me preocupaba eso, mas me preocupaba, no fallarle a Inuyasha con la letra de la canción. (Kagome)


	8. El Joven Sesshomaru

Cap VIII El Joven Sesshomaru

A veces nos encontramos con cosas, que no deseamos ver, o mejor dicho que no debemos ver, siempre el destino, nos coloca en situaciones, que traen consecuencias, buenas o malas. Estaba caminando por los lados de edificio principal de la escuela, de pronto vi una luz que salía de la oficina de la directora, me asome por la ventana, y vi a Kagura, buscando en los archivos, saco una carpeta que decía "Exámenes" y comenzó a fotocopiarlo, en mi asombro no me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. (Kagome)

-Naraku: Hey! tu

Se acerco hasta la ventana, y no se por que salí corriendo el también salió de la oficina, y Kagura guardaba rápidamente los archivos, corrí hacia la cancha principal, y vi que el salía del edificio.

-Naraku: ¡Oye nueva no corras!

Yo no le respondía solo corría, y luego al voltear me di cuenta de que el me seguía también a gran velocidad. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Déjame!!!!! Tranquila!!

-Naraku: ¡Primero Hablamos! DETENTE!!!!

Su voz cambio a un tono de enojo, pero yo no quería detenerme, sabia de lo que era capaz, nuestro primer encuentro no había sido muy agradable; Cuando salí de los terrenos de la escuela, ya estaba muy cerca, y yo me quedaba sin aire, así que sin pensarlo me lance a la calle y un carro se detuvo para que yo pasara y lo detuvo a el, en el otro lado de la cera. (Kagome)

-Naraku: No te la vas a acabar nenita! Ven aquí que debo decirte una cosa!!!

-Kagome: No seas idiota, ve a hacer tus cochinadas, y déjame en paz.

-Naraku: ES MEJOR QUE TE QUEDES CALLADA!

-Kagome: Claro que me quedo callada, o que ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que pasas el año solo si robas los exámenes? Creo que tu pierdes esta vez.

Naraku, no podía pasar la luz estaba en verde, estaba sin aliento, mi respiración era muy fuerte, y me di media vuelta y me perdí al cruzar la calle; cuando llegue a mi casa entre y Rin estaba muy instalada con un joven tan familiar pero tan desconocido. (Kagome)

-Rin: Kagome! Por fin llegas! Ven, ven para presentarte!

Me acerco al joven, ella estaba muy emocionada (Kagome)

-Rin: Joven Sesshomaru, ellas es mi hermana Kagome; Kagome el es el joven Sesshomaru!

El muchacho se levanto de la silla, y con una voz muy suave pero muy masculina se presento. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Mucho gusto.

-Kagome: Es… es un placer.

Cuando vi sus ojos, eran tan extraños, mostraban demasiadas emociones, y al mismo tiempo parecían secos y vacíos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Y Que hace aquí?

-Sesshomaru: Bueno estudio con Kikyo, y ella me pidió que le trajera mis apuntes para ponerse al día, me imagino que usted habrá hecho lo mismo.

-Kagome: ¡Claro!.

La verdad se me había olvidado pedirle sus apuntes a Sango, y de nuevo Miss perfección me ganaba. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Usted es hermano de Inuyasha?

-Sesshomaru: Lastimosamente… si.

-Kagome: Se parecen mucho, físicamente por supuesto.

-Sesshomaru: En lo físico nos parecemos por los genes Kagome, pero por dentro somos un espejo, es decir somos el contrario del otro.

Cuando me dijo estas palabras me hizo recordar cuando Inuyasha me había dicho "No te compares con tu hermana, son 2 personas distintas"; era exactamente lo que a el le pasaba. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Rin llamaste a Kikyo?

-Rin: si pero sabes como es ella se da 5 horas para poder bajar.

-Sesshomaru: No importa, así las conozco.

Rin se sonrojo, creo que en verdad le interesaba Sesshomaru. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Y usted no practica ningún deporte?

-Rin: No ella solo estudia, aunque no es muy buena tampoco en los estudios.

Tape la boca de Rin he hice una mueca con la boca, el joven se sonrió. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Rin por que no vas y la vuelves a llamar!

-Rin: Pero...

-Sesshomaru: Por favor ve.

Inmediatamente Rin subió las escaleras. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Increíble esa niña no hace caso...Bueno y a usted no le interesa la música.

-Sesshomaru: La música expresa muchas emociones Kagome, y yo prefiero controlar mis emociones.

Cuando dijo esto, sus ojos se clavaron en mi y al verlos sentí que el vacío de su mirada no tenia fin, no me gustaba aquella mirada fría, pero cuando mire mas atentamente, lo vi, era la misma mirada de Inuyasha, o como decía Sesshomaru, los genes hicieron que la mirada de su hermano se presentara esa noche en mi sala. (Kagome)


	9. El ultimo gimnasio

Cap IX El Ultimo Gimnasio

Un día mas lleno de sorpresas, siempre nos espera al despertar, nunca sabemos, lo que ocurrirá, pero la verdad es que en un día ocurren tantas cosas, que siempre se espera ansioso el día que seguirá. Estaba en la sala aun con el joven Sesshomaru, la verdad no me sentía muy cómoda con el pero tampoco me sentía mal, esta sensación creo que era por que me recordaba a Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Sucede algo?

-Kagome: No, no es nada...Es que me avergüenzo de que Kikyo lo haga esperar tanto.

-Sesshomaru: No te preocupes, y bueno… me entere de lo que te paso

-Kagome: Es una momento que deseo borrar...La verdad esos 2 son un par de lo peor ...Si supiera todo lo que...

En ese instante Kikyo bajo, no se si era coincidencia, o era que lo que vi no debía saberse. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Discúlpame, Sesshomaru de seguro estabas aburridísimo.

Le hice una mueca a Kikyo y me levante del sofá. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: No al contrario, tus hermanas son muy entretenidas.

-Kikyo: Si tu lo dices.

Ambos me miraban, me sentía como atrapada entre 2 miradas que parecían espadas. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Mejor me voy!

-Kikyo: Y como te fue en tu cita?

-Kagome: Muy bien, todo estuvo muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Sesshomaru me vio de una forma algo extraña, y luego vio a Kikyo, ambos se quedaron en la sala, y Rin por supuesto estaba entre los 2 se tomaba muy en serio eso de que se casaría con un hombre mayor, y creo que ya lo había escogido; así paso la noche, muy tranquila, mis sueños se dividían entre el ensayo de la banda y la cara de Naraku, pero igual dormí muy bien hasta el día siguiente. (Kagome)

-Sango: Kagome, amiga ¿cómo estas?

-Kagome: Bien, pero se me olvido ayer pedir tus apuntes, tengo que ponerme al corriente, saque muchos libros, pero necesito tus apuntes!.

-Sango: Luego te los doy; debo pedirte un favor.

-Kagome: Claro!

-Sango: Puedes entregarle esto a tu hermana?

-Kagome: que es?

-Sango: Fue seleccionada como el espíritu de la navidad Presente; bueno dile que se ponga en contacto con el Profesor Miroku, ¡Ayame!!!

Sango Se fue apurada y en mis manos estaba un sobre el cual decía que Kikyo era un espíritu navideño; como si a ella le interesaran esas cosas, a pesar de lo que me ocurrió ayer, nadie se burlaba de mi, todos concurrían a una cartelera, cuando me acerque vi había un aviso que decía:

"Game Over" promociona un concurso para

El baile de fin de año que consta de realizar una

Canción de su propia inspiración para subir

Al escenario junto a la banda en esa gran noche!!

Así que a poner su musa inspiradora al máximo y a escribir

Recuerden que la canción debe ser para un DUETO;

Dentro de 2 días comenzara el concurso, los interesados

Dirigirse al auditórium del liceo.

Inscripciones hoy!

atte.: Inuyasha

Koga

Hojo

Ya se habían colocado el anuncio de concurso y yo deseaba entrar; pero solo tenia 2 días para escribir algo realmente bueno. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Sango! Sango! Yo quiero entrar debes ayudarme!

-Sango: ¿De que me hablas?

-Kagome: De Game Over, el concurso...ayúdame.

-Ayame: No creo que ganes!

Cuando voltee Ayame estaba detrás de mi y vi que en su mano estaba un sobre igual al que Sango me había dado para Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Ayame: Yo voy a entrar al concurso, y yo he estado con la banda desde que comenzaron ya te imaginas quien es la ganadora.

Ayame Hablaba muy segura de si misma, la verdad llegue a pensar que no tenia ninguna oportunidad; La clase fue muy lenta, me parecía que el reloj no se movía, o era mi impaciencia la que me hacia ver eso; al fin terminada Sango me dijo en voz baja. (Kagome)

-Sango: No le pares a Ayame, es un concurso y ganara el mejor, así que ve a inscribirte, es en el gimnasio de la piscina ve!

-Kagome: ¿Aquí hay piscina?

-Sango: ¡Claro que si! Pero deja la preguntadera, es el penúltimo de los gimnasios, donde se guardan todos los equipos deportivos, ve que son hasta la hora del almuerzo!

Solo quedaban 30 minutos para la hora del almuerzo, corrí hasta el penúltimo de los gimnasios, sentía que me perseguían, pero cuando volteaba no vi a nadie, cuando llegue estaba vació, la piscina estaba en el centro del gimnasio y se veían unas puertas que eran los vestidores y los almacenes de equipos.

(Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡Hola!

"hola"

Cuando voltee estaba Naraku detrás de mi, di un paso atrás pero el camino pasando a mi lado. (Kagome)

-Naraku: Te vi corriendo, y me dije, ¿por qué no saludar a la nueva?, corres mucho ¿haces mucho ejercicio?.

-Kagome: Ahora estoy ocupada.

Camine pero el se atravesó al frente de mi. (Kagome)

-Naraku: Lo que viste ayer no debiste verlo, te estas haciendo un problema para mi.

-Kagome: Tu me das igual a mi y permiso.

-Naraku: Huí!, se ve pesado el bolso; Dime nueva, de todos los deportes ¿La natación es tu especialidad?

-Kagome: ¿Qué te importa?

-Naraku: Solo es por curiosidad, pero como no me respondes, entonces...lo averiguo.

Antes de que dijera la ultima, palabra me tomo por los brazos (Kagome)

-Kagome: Suéltame!

-Naraku: Esta es solo una advertencia de lo que te puede pasar si hablas.

Enredo el bolso en mis brazos, mientras yo forcejeaba, y sin que me diera tiempo de soltarme, me lanzo a la parte onda de la piscina, mi bolso estaba demasiado pesado, y estaba enredado en mis brazos, cada vez me hundía mas, no podía salir a flote por el peso de mi bolso, todo era cada ves mas azul y mas borroso me faltaba la respiración entre el forcejeo y la desesperación, las fuerzas se iban, vi una figura en el agua, que se acercaba a mi, venia del otro lado de la piscina, pero el aire se acabo. (Kagome)


	10. Peligro en la piscina

Cap X Peligro en la Piscina

El mundo sin palabras a veces nos envuelve en sus mantos, y solo quedan los gestos, para poder expresarnos, si las palabras no existieran, el mundo seria diferente? Podríamos ser felices?, la verdad es que si seria muy diferente, pero un mudo se expresa en un mundo de sonidos, y aun así muchas veces la felicidad toca a la puerta de estas personas especiales; así que el mundo sin palabras, es el mundo de las expresiones, No podía moverme y el peso del bolso me llevaba mas y mas a lo profundo, pero de pronto sentí que me estaban quitando el peso y que salía a la superficie. (Kagome)

"KAGOME KAGOME"

Solo escuchaba que alguien me llamaba desesperadamente, pero no podía respirar, sentía que mi corazón cada ves iba mas lento, y sentí que algo sumamente cálido tocaba mis labios, y que se apoyaban muy fuertemente sobre mi pecho, también escuchaba un llanto, de nuevo algo cálido tocaba mis labios, y desperté, y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos que demostraban tantas emociones, pero al mismo tiempo parecían secos, como vacíos; sea quien fuera me daba respiración de boca a boca, y expulse toda el agua que había tragado. (Kagome)

"Estas bien?"

-Sango: Kagome, dios mío estas bien!!!.

Sango tenia lagrimas en los ojos, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, sabia que era una preocupación verdadera; cuando vi a mi lado, estaba el, viéndome a los ojos con una mirada tan penetrante y suave. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Tu me salvaste?

-Inuyasha: así es, venia a seguir con las inscripciones cuando vi que alguien se hundía en el fondo de la piscina, pensé que eras otra persona, y te saque; no imagine que eras tu.

-Sango: Pero que te paso?, si que me asuste hasta pensé que Inuyasha era el culpable, hasta que lo vi salvándote!

-Inuyasha: Oye Sango yo no le haría daño a nadie, y menos a ella!

-Sango: Que se yo? Tu eres hermano de Sesshomaru y el tiene cola que le pisen!

-Kagome: Sango, no lo compares con su hermano por favor.

-Sango: Bueno...aquí lo importante es ¿que te paso?

-Kagome: Yo venia a inscribirme, y...

-Inuyasha: Te vas a inscribir ¡me alegro!

-Kagome: Claro que me voy a inscribir...Mi bolso ¡¡¡¡los libros de la biblioteca!!!!!

No pensé en nada solo me levante del lado de Inuyasha y me lancé a la piscina, mi bolso estaba hasta el fondo, nade y sentí que alguien mas se había metido a la piscina, cuando voltee detrás de mi estaba el, mis cabellos estaban flotando, parecía un sueño, como si yo estuviera cayendo y el venia a rescatarme, vi mi bolso y lo tome el toco mi mano, y lo tomo también mi brazo lo agarro y me vio de una forma tal que no sabría describirlo, salimos de la piscina, el zumbo el bolso afuera y yo salí, el fue el ultimo en subir, yo estaba exhausta. (Kagome)

-Sango¿Estas loca?

-Kagome: los...libros...debo...cuidarlos...

-Inuyasha: Estas bien¿Por qué saltaste?

-Kagome: Estoy... bien ...solo... me falta... el... aire

-Sango: Claro que te falta el aire Kagome, estuviste en la piscina, casi te ahogas.

-Inuyasha: Cuando te encontré, tu bolso ¿Por qué te lo amarras así?

-Sango¿Te lo amarras?

-Kagome: Ya ...paso...

Inuyasha y Sango estaban de pie yo era la única que estaba, sentada en el suelo, así que intente levantarme, Pero aun mis fuerzas me faltaban, y cuando iba a caer, el me sostuvo, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Yo te ayudo.

Paso su brazo por mis piernas y me levanto. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Sango vamos a llevarla al vestuario de mujeres, a esta hora todos están en el almuerzo, nadie esta aquí.

-Sango: Claro! Yo llevo el bolso!

Sango me miro, con una cara de preocupación y luego dirigió su vista al bolso, cuando nos dirigíamos al vestuario, en voz un poco débil me dirigí a Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Gracias, por salvarme.

-Inuyasha: Se que no deseas decir que te paso, pero de ahora en adelante te cuidare, si tienes problemas, ven a donde estoy yo, ok?

No quise hablar solo cerré mis ojos, por fin podía bajar la guardia, ya que me sentía muy segura, Dentro del vestuario, me bajo lentamente y hablo algo con Sango que no pude escuchar, y se fue moviendo la mano y yo levante la mia. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Se dañaron?

-Sango: Eso es lo de menos...¿Qué ocurrió?

-Kagome: Nada solo resbale y caí

-Sango: Segura?

Acentúe con mi cabeza, y Sango se acerco y se puso de cuclillas delante de mi.(Kagome)

-Sango: Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegaste...Te dije que los de 5to no se fijan en las de 4to, que ellos están prácticamente prohibidos...Y hoy vi tu rostro.

No sabia lo que quería decir Sango y las palabras no me salían como para interrumpirla. (Kagome)

-Sango: Tus ojos se te iluminaron al ver a Inuyasha...Se sincera conmigo...¿Te gusta?

Baje mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos. (Kagome)

-Sango: Ya no necesito una respuesta; es mejor que te vayas a tu casa estas empapada, descansa, yo te inscribo en el concurso.

Me levante y tome mi bolso el cual estaba muy pesado por el peso del agua que había absorbido, cuando llegue a mi casa, No había nadie como era de esperarse, todos estaban en sus obligaciones; y yo solo pensaba en lo que sango me había dicho; pero de pronto recordé aquello cálido que tocaba mis labios, aquella suavidad y dulzura solo podían provenir de sus labios, eran los labios de èl los que tocaban los míos. (Kagome)


	11. escribiendo una cancion

Cap XI Escribiendo una cancion

A veces una creación hermosa, viene de pocas palabras o pocos versos, si se siente en el corazón lo que se escribe, entonces la obra puede darse por terminada. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, Zota y Rin llegaron a la casa, traídos por mi madre. (Kagome)

-Zota: Hola hermana que haces?

-Kagome: Escribo...

-Zota: Que?

-Kagome: Una canción, de seguro este triunfo será para mi.

Estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en aquel papel, rezando que mi lápiz dejara palabras mágicas (Kagome)

-Zota: Bah! Niñas.

-Rin: Wow y eso que escribes es una canción? Y viste al señor Sesshomaru? Y por que estas en la casa tan temprano?

-Zota: Nunca puedes callar?

Rin se volteo y le saco la lengua a Zota, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Para un concurso, no lo vi y tuve un accidente.

-Sra. Higurashi: KAGOME Higurashi QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A ESTOS LIBROS?!!!!

-Kagome: calma mama, es que estaba en el gimnasio de la piscina, y que crees...me resbale y plush me caí y bueno ya se mojaron... pero en el sol se secaran...

-Sra. Higurashi: Quedaran arrugados, de seguro deberás pagar una multa, ay niña, siempre tan despistada!

-Kagome: No fue mi culpa!

-Zota: Si claro pies planos jejejejejeje.

Zota se reia entre dientes, como para que mi madre no lo escuchara. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Respétame Zota soy la mayor! Y aquí ya no puedo seguir escribiendo.

-Rin: Me la lees?

-Kagome: Claro, cuando la termine...

-Zota: De seguro es para su novio!!!

-Kagome:¡¡¡¡ Ya basta Zota!!!!.

En ese momento me levante, y comencé a corretear tras Zota, Rin jorungaba mi cuaderno y sonó la puerta, Kikyo había llegado. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Hola familia, Kagome aun persigues a Zota? Ya deja esos juegos infantiles!

-Kagome: Es que me saco de quicio.

-Kikyo: Sabes hoy me hicieron 2 propuestas, muy interesantes mama, a las 2 les dije que si.

-Sra. Higurashi: Y que fue eso que te propusieron?

-Kikyo: Bueno mama, Ya tengo pareja para el baile, ¿puedes creerlo tan temprano y yo ya tengo pareja!

Como siempre Miss perfeccion presumia de su dia perfecto y de su vida "perfecta". (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Me alegro tanto hija.

-Kikyo: Y la segunda es que El vocalista, de la banda mas popular de la escuela, me pidió a mi personalmente que entrara a un concurso para cantar en publico en esa misma noche!

En ese momento solté a Zota, No podía creer que Inuyasha le hubiera pedido personalmente a miss perfección que entrara al concurso. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Ay que coincidencia Kagome también esta en un concurso, ¿no será el mismo?

-Kikyo: ¿Entraste al concurso?

-Kagome: .s...si...

-Zota: Ja!! ni siquiera llevas un diario! Kikyo te destrozara!

-Sra. Higurashi: Muy bien basta Zota, todos cámbiense y hagan su tarea.

Mi mama tomo a Zota por el brazo y lo llevo hacia el cuarto Rin se quedo y antes de que Kikyo, se fuera la detuve. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Espera...¿Dices que el te invito personalmente?

-Kikyo: Si.

-Kagome: ¿Y por que aceptaste?

-Kikyo: Kagome, no pude decirle que no en su cara, además no creo que haya contrincantes adecuadas para mi, sin ofender; llevo todas las de ganar; es decir le gusto al vocalista.

-Kagome: ¡¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!!!

-Kikyo: Si… Creo que le gusto a Inuyasha; y no pude decirle que no.

Sentía que Kikyo solamente quería molestarme con los comentarios, pero si Inuyasha se lo había pedido entonces ¿si gustaba de Kikyo?; no quería que nuevamente Miss Perfección me ganara, asi que cai en lo mas bajo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Por favor Kikyo deja el concurso, te lo pido como hermana, Por favor.

-Kikyo: No lo se, lo pensare!

Con una mueca sarcástica, se soltó y subió al cuarto; sentí que las esperanzas de esa noche se habían ido, y de pronto Rin me tomo la mano. (Kagome)

-Rin: No te preocupes; de seguro lo harás bien.

-Kagome: Los sueños Rin a veces solo se quedan como eso, como sueños, sino la convenzo, ganara de nuevo.

Rin me miro a la cara, yo me intentaba tragar las lagrimas, y comencé a recoger mis cosas; Si los sueños solo quedan como tales, significa que están demasiado altos donde mis manos no llegan, tal ves mucho mas arriba de las estrellas. (Kagome)


	12. comienzo navidad

Cap XII Comienza la navidad

Siempre los deseos pueden ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que nuestra mente puede imaginar, no siempre el corazón se da por vencido, mas bien es el quien nos impulsa a seguir luchando; Rin subió a su recamara, y yo salí al patio, allí estaban todos los libros, ya estaban secos pero arrugados, de seguro debería pagar una multa, cuando levante el libro de historia cayo el sobre que Sango me había dado Para Kikyo "Fue seleccionada como el espíritu de la navidad Presente; bueno dile que se ponga en contacto con el Profesor Miroku" Esto fue lo que me dijo, así que subí y toque a su cuarto. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Kikyo, abre.

-Kikyo: ¿qué quieres?

-Kagome: Te mandaron esto...

-Kikyo: Por que esta arrugado?

-Kagome: Estaba entre los libros que se me mojaron, te lo manda Sango, me dijo que te pusieras en contacto con el profesor Miroku.

-Kikyo: Sabes que es?

-Kagome: Eres el espíritu de la navidad Presente, es todo lo que se.

-Kikyo: Bueno, tendré que ver que es esto...ahora vete, estoy haciendo mi canción.

-Kagome: Dijiste que dejarías el concurso!

-Kikyo: Claro que no!...Solo dije, voy a pensarlo, y ya lo pensé, y me quedo, esa noche me subiré al escenario y cantare junto a Inuyasha...ahora adiós.

Me cerro la puerta en la cara, yo no sabia que hacer, pero decidí a no darme por vencida, y seguí escribiendo mi canción; El siguiente día en el liceo, se había adornado todo de navidad, era realmente hermoso, nuestro salón también estaba decorado. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Hola Sango, esta todo muy hermoso no lo crees?

-Sango: Si lo adornaron ayer, y bueno como estas?

-Kagome: Yo bien, gracias, oye ya termine mi canción.

-Sango: es mejor que la entregues, mañana es el ultimo día para darla.

-Kagome: Si hoy la entrego.

-Hojo: Hola Kagome, por que no entraste ayer a la ultima hora?

-Kagome: Es que...me sentí algo mal y preferí irme.

-Hojo: Ya estas mejor? O necesitas algo? Por que si te puedo ayudar lo hare con gusto!

-Kagome: No es necesario Hojo, ya estoy bien, gracias de todas formas.

-Hojo: Me alegro, oye te vi en la lista de las concursantes, me alegro que entraras.

-Kagome: Si, bueno fui la primera en enterarme, así que pues entre.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Hojo me sonrió, y se fue a su puesto al igual que Sango y yo. (Kagome)

-Sango: Por que no le diste, la canción?

-Kagome: No me dio tiempo!

-Sango: Si claro, de seguro se la quieres entregar a Inuyasha.

Me sonroje, y entro el profesor Bankotsu, era un hombre joven muy bien parecido, pero dio una clase muy rápida; y luego se fue, tan rápido como entro. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Siempre es así?

-Sango: Si, el profesor de matemáticas, no explica mucho, y por eso nos raspa, hace los exámenes muy difíciles.

Sango comenzó a recoger sus cosas, y se coloco el bolso en la espalda. (Kagome).

-Sango: El profesor Miroku, esta en el piso de 5to, necesito hablar con el.

-Kagome: ¡Te acompaño!, y así te hablo del Jardín Botánico, es un hermoso lugar para hacer el baile.

Le hable a Sango de cómo conocí el Jardín Sango me veía, y negaba con la cabeza, pero no se como la convencí. (Kagome)

-Sango: Me parece que te estas tomando mucho tiempo con Inuyasha… ahora cada vez que puedes estas con el.

-Kagome: Eso fue solo una amabilidad de el, me mostró el jardín por su cuenta yo no se lo pedí.

-Sango: Aun así, te esta gustando mucho, ¿Por qué no te fijas en alguien como Hoyo?

-Kagome: Yo no puedo decidir en quien fijarme Sango… pero bueno, ¿Qué me dices de mi idea?...

-Sango: Hablare de eso con el profesor Miroku.

Sango entro al salón, me asome, a la puerta, pero no lo vi, así que comencé a buscar, por los salones de ese piso, y vi un salón donde lo alumnos estaban afuera, me asome, y en toda la puerta estaba Inuyasha, sentado con Kikyo, ella sonreía y el la miraba, de una forma que creo que nunca el podría verme de esa manera. (Kagome)


	13. Entregando una cancion

Cap XIII Entregando una cancion

Siempre estamos viviendo una vida que a veces juega con nosotros, pero si la vida juega con nosotros, significa que no podemos modificar lo que viviremos, a veces el pensar que nuestro destino no se modificara, me llena de dudas, y estas dudas, muchas veces me dejan ciega ante los duros juegos de la vida; Inuyasha, estaba frente a mi estaba feliz de estar con Kikyo. (Kagome)

"Es una coqueta no! Y a el le fascina eso!"

Alguien me había susurrado esto al oído, cuando voltee en mi hombro estaba la cara de Sesshomaru. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: No pude dejar de notar como veías a tu hermana, y a... Inuyasha.

-Kagome: Es que lo veía, porque...

-Sesshomaru: Estas celosa...

Me sonroje y coloque una cara de extrañada, ¿cómo podía saber Sesshomaru, lo que sentía? .(Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: He visto esa cara millones de veces, y dime, Ya sabes quien fue el que invito a Kikyo al baile?

-Kagome: Fue Inuya...

-Sesshomaru: No ese idiota no sabe aun que Kikyo ya tiene pareja,...Fui yo Kagome.

-Kagome: A Usted le gusta Kikyo?

-Sesshomaru: No seas ingenua Kagome, lo hice con otra intención...

-Kagome: no le entiendo?

-Sesshomaru: La cara que colocaste ahora, es la misma que coloca Inuyasha, cuando me acerco a Kikyo, y se que el desea que ella vaya al baile, con el, pero es tarde...

Sesshomaru, vio a Inuyasha, de una forma, muy extraña como si lo odiara y como si lo envidiara, luego me miro y se dirigió al salón; en ese instante entendí, Sesshomaru le había pedido a Kikyo que fuera al baile con el para hacerle daño a Inuyasha; no sabia si alegrarme o salir y decirle todo a Kikyo, pero Koga llego de pronto. (Kagome)

-Koga: Hola Kagome.

-Kagome: Hola Koga.

-Koga: Estas mas bella que nunca.

-Kagome: Gracias Koga, eres muy amable.

-Koga: Viniste a entregar tu canción?, vi en la lista de participantes tu nombre.

-Kagome: Si vine a eso.

-Koga: Puedes dármela, a mi veras la bestia esta ocupada.

-Kagome: Si ya lo veo.

Baje, mi mirada a las hojas que tenia en mis manos, luego vi al frente, Inuyasha estaba viéndome, Kikyo estaba distraída con una compañera supuse; Inuyasha vio a Koga quien estaba al lado mío, le dijo algo a Kikyo y se levanto; yo no deseaba por primera vez desde que lo había conocido hablar con el, así que me despedí antes de que llegara a donde yo estaba. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Ten Koga esta es mi canción, mañana iré al Auditórium!

Me fui y le hice una seña, a Sango pero ella estaba hablando con el profesor Miroku, y no noto que estaba hay, seguí caminando, y cuando llegue a las escaleras venia subiendo Kagura y detrás de ella Naraku. (Kagome)

-Kagura: Mira quien se equivoco de piso!

-Kagome: Permiso.

Cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras, Naraku se coloco en frente de mi impidiendo el paso. (Kagome)

-Naraku: ¿No te convertiste en sirena, luego de lo de ayer?

-Kagome: Quítese que voy a pasar.

-Naraku: Huí! La nueva se enojo luego de lo de ayer!

-Kagome: Ya le dije que se quite que voy a pasar!!!!

-Naraku: Oye nueva no me levantes la voz!

"Que no la oíste? Que te quites!!!!"

Cuando voltee, detrás de mi estaba Inuyasha, veía a Naraku con repulsión. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué esperas?

-Naraku: Mira, Inuyasha, mi amiga y yo estamos hablando, puedes irte a ver si la gallina puso huevos?

-Inuyasha: Kagome, jamás se juntaría con gente como tu, Y déjame informarte que el profesor de genética cambio el examen, pero aun busca el sospechoso, del robo del antiguo examen, y adivina, ¿Quién es el principal sospechoso?

Naraku, casi gruño en el momento de que Inuyasha dijo esto, pero me vio y dijo serenamente. (Kagome)

-Naraku: No hay pruebas ni testigos, de que yo haya hecho eso.

Kagura vio a Naraku y subió las escaleras empujando a Inuyasha, Naraku me vio y sonrió, subió deteniéndose a ver a Inuyasha, como desafiándolo, pero siguió su camino, yo vi a Inuyasha, quien seguía con la mirada al par, mientras estaba distrito yo baje las escaleras. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!

-Kagome: ¿Qué?

-Inuyasha: Fueron ellos verdad, o mejor dicho fue el quien te lanzo a la piscina!

-Kagome: Por favor ya olvida eso y deja de seguirme.

-Inuyasha: NO!; no puedo olvidar de que casi te mueres ahogada ayer!

Me tomo del brazo y quedamos, viéndonos a los ojos, me miraba tan profundamente, No me miraba con los ojos que veía a Kikyo, me miraba diferente, pero no sabia que significaba esa mirada. (Kagome)


	14. La ganadora

Secretos de una noche

Cap XIV La ganadora del concurso

Los momentos, mas duros de nuestra vida son los inolvidables, y muchas veces, esos momentos, son mas fuertes, que nuestra alma, y a veces el corazón no aguanta y sencillamente se quiebra; Estaba en pleno pasillo, hablando con Inuyasha, el pasillo se vació todos estaban en clases, menos Sango el y yo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Tengo clases!

-Inuyasha: Yo también, pero tu silencio me dice mas de lo que deseaba saber, ¿Qué mas te hizo?

-Kagome: Nada, ya suéltame.

-Inuyasha: No!...Confía en mi.

-Kagome: No puedo confiar en ti, si ya no hay esperanza de que sirve el que me acerque a ti?

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué dices?

-Kagome: Solamente te diré, que te cuides de ella...

No se por que lo abrase, creo que lo que le iba a decir le dolería, y no deseaba ver su rostro lleno de dolor y menos, si yo se lo iba a provocar. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Ella a veces hace mucho daño Inuyasha, y no se que se proponga por ahora, pero no quiero que te lastime.

-Inuyasha: ¿De quien hablas?

-Kagome: No puedo decirte de quien hablo, pero por favor prométeme que te cuidaras.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, yo me aleje de el y le vi al rostro, el estaba muy confundido, pero no podía decirle, que miss perfección ya tenia pareja, y que era su hermano, me fui al salón, ese día no volví a verlo, pero al día siguiente era el concurso, a la hora del almuerzo, me fui al auditórium, todas las chicas estaban sentadas en 1era fila, Sango estaba hay, y me había cuidado un puesto. (Kagome)

-Sango: Estoy segura de que ganaras!

-Kagome: Eso espero.

Koga, Hojo y por ultimo Inuyasha; salieron al escenario, Todas estaban eufóricas; yo estaba muy nerviosa, ya ellos sabían quien había ganado, Ayame estaba cerca de las escaleras, como si ya supiera que era la ganadora; y Kikyo, estaba sentada por el lado derecho del auditórium. (Kagome)

-Koga: ¡Bien chicas un poco de silencio!..., Muy bien; Ahora anunciaremos a la ganadora del concurso, Inuyasha, ira al lugar donde se encuentra la afortunada que cantara con nosotros esa noche, en el Jardín Botánico!

-Kagome: Aceptaron que fuera en el Jardín?

-Sango: Claro que si!

-Hojo: Muy bien y la ganadora es...

Inuyasha bajaba del escenario ya sabían quien era la elegida, pero no se movió, solo me miro, Sango negaba con la cabeza; Yo veía a Inuyasha por un breve segundo creí que había ganado, pero luego dirigió su mirada un poco mas atrás, Ayame veía a donde veía Inuyasha, ella ya sabia que no había ganado. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Kikyo Higurashi!!!!!

Cuando Hojo pronuncio ese nombre, Kikyo se levanto e Inuyasha la tomo de la mano, y subieron al escenario, Ayame fue la primera en salir corriendo; todas estaban decepcionadas, muchas se fueron y otras dejaban su numero de teléfono. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Felicidades Kikyo, mañana comenzaremos los ensayos.

Kikyo sonreía a Inuyasha, y luego me miro, me daba a entender que nunca le ganaría, Koga no podía verme así que se fue junto a Hojo, Kikyo se guindo del brazo de Inuyasha y se fueron, el auditórium quedo solo, Sango y yo éramos las únicas que quedábamos. (Kagome)

-Sango: Te dije, Los de 5to solo andan con los de quinto.

-Kagome: Volvió a ganar, ella solo le hará daño.

-Sango: No puedes asegurar eso.

-Kagome: Tu no sabes lo que yo se Sango!!!

-Sango: Entonces dímelo.

-Kagome: Para que?; Ya no vale la pena, nada vale la pena, sabes...nunca hubiera querido verlo el primer día de escuela en su bicicleta, nunca hubiera querido que me sacara del agua, nunca hubiera querido que el me llevara al jardín, nunca hubiera querido que el me consolara luego del bautizo!!!!!!...

-Sango: Calma Kagome, no es para tanto.

-Kagome: Si lo es, Por que siempre esta ella hay? ...nunca hubiera querido abrasarlo...

-Sango: ya amiga, todo estará bien, ya veras!

Sango me abraso, y yo estaba muy nerviosa, de nuevo Kikyo había ganado, como siempre y yo solo podía quedarme a observar como disfrutaba. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Sango...Si todo esto es una pesadilla ya quiero despertar!


	15. Un encuentro en el parque

Secretos de una noche

Cap XV Un encuentro en el parque

Los sueños y esperanzas a veces pueden ser mas frágiles que un espejo, siempre deseamos visualizar lo que deseamos, pero a veces el espejo se rompe; Ese día fue tan lento que ya no sabia si el tiempo corría o se había detenido, luego de clases llegue a mi casa, y Kikyo estaba allí. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Hola Kagome, ¿cómo estas?; viste que gane!

-Kagome: Si ya vi estuve en primera fila...

-Kikyo: ¿no quieres saber que ocurrió luego?

En ese instante voltee, estábamos las 2 solas, ella estaba frente a mi y una mirada fría se hizo presente en sus ojos. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: El luego de que salimos del auditórium me pidió que fuera al baile con el, estaba tan emocionada que acepte.

-Kagome: Y Sesshomaru?

-Kikyo: Ahora es que me recordé de el, no se con quien iré, pero como primero me comprometí con Sesshomaru, pues creo que Inuyasha tendrá que ir solo.

-Kagome: NO! Debes de romper tu compromiso con Sesshomaru!

Kikyo subió las escaleras y me dijo dándome la espalda. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: No puedes tener todos los sueños Kagome, algunos no se realizan.

-Kagome: Tu y el mundo me arrebataron mi sueño hace pocos momentos, no le arrebates los sueños de Inuyasha.

-Kikyo: Kagome...No dejes que los sueños te alejen del mundo.

Subió las escaleras, y yo de rabia solté mi bolso y salí de nuevo, corrí hasta que mis piernas me llevaron al parque cerca de mi casa, me senté en el columpio, viendo mi sombra. (Kagome)

"No deberías de estar en tu casa?"

Mi sombra tocaba a una persona que se posaba frente a mi, levante la vista y era el, el sol se ponía, y levante mi mano y con mi sombra repasaba el rostro de Inuyasha, poco a poco. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué haces?

-Kagome: Solo te acaricio.

-Inuyasha: Pero yo no siento nada y tu tampoco...

-Kagome: No podría tocarte por que sino ya no quisiera despegarme.

En ese momento, se sentó en el columpio que estaba junto a mi, nuestras sombras se alargaron y se fusionaron en la distancia. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué tienes esta tristeza en los ojos?

-Kagome: En verdad quería ganar el concurso…

-Inuyasha: Fue un sorteo entre las mejores canciones, todas las chicas estaban allí pero muchas ya estaban eliminadas desde el principio…

-Kagome: ya veo… así que muchas nunca tuvimos oportunidad.

-Inuyasha: Yo no dije eso.

No podía despegar la vista del suelo me daba miedo el verlo a los ojos y decirle con la rabia que me consumía por dentro lo que miss perfección haría en el baile. (Kagome)

-Kagome: dijiste que eliminaron a muchas y aun así todas las que se inscribieron estaban en el auditórium…

-Inuyasha: pero no te incluyas en las eliminadas…

-Kagome: ¿Por qué?

-Inuyasha: primero porque no se que le diste al lobo sarnoso de Kouga que siempre esta pendiente de ti y Hoyo ni se diga…

El tono de su voz cambio un poco esta vez parecía un poco celoso me atrevería a decir al nombrar a los dos jóvenes. (Kagome)

-Kagome: aun así no gane…

-Inuyasha: no importa fue una cuestión de suerte…

-Kagome: mi suerte desapareció hace mucho…

-Inuyasha: No digas eso Kagome………… conmigo, siempre tienes elección…

Ante aquellas palabras lo mire, me sonrió mirándome a los ojos, aquella tarde estaba muriendo pero yo sabia que mis sentimientos por Inuyasha renacían una y otra vez cada minuto que pasaba junto a el. (Kagome)


	16. palabras de un sentimiento

cap XVI Palabras de un sentimiento

Como decir una verdad que puede herir al ser amado, si las palabras que dirás solo pueden maltratar a esa persona especial ¿Las dirías?; Inuyasha estaba a mi lado, pero yo no sabia que decir. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Y dime ¿Ya sabes con quien iras al baile?

-Kagome: No le veo la gracia de ir...

-Inuyasha: No iras?

-Kagome: Digamos, que no deseo ver lo egoísta que es una persona.

-Inuyasha: Pero no nos veras cantar...

-Kagome: Se que lo harán muy bien, no necesitan a nadie para hacerlo bien...Estoy segura de eso.

-Inuyasha: Pensé que irías...

-Kagome: Es que no tengo pareja... ¿Qué haría hay si no estoy con quien quiero estar?

-Inuyasha: ¿Es Koga de quien me hablas?

-Kagome: Koga es un chico muy lindo, pero Ayame no me lo perdonaría, no le caigo muy bien y si fuera con Koga...Ya te lo imaginaras.

-Inuyasha: Ese lobo rabioso, de todas formas el no te conviene.

-Kagome: El no es con quien deseo estar, la vedad es que...

-Inuyasha: Dime

-Kagome: Esa persona tan especial para mi no sabe lo que siento...

y no se si decírselo porque a el le gusta otra.

-Inuyasha: Entonces no merece estar contigo...eres una chica muy especial Kagome y si ese chico no se da cuanta de lo que sientes por el, entonces no merece que ni siquiera pronuncies su nombre.

-Kagome: El problema es que yo deseo estar con el, quisiera que me viera como la ve a ella; quisiera que se diera cuenta de que aquí en mi corazón, ya no deseo su amistad...Por que...

-Inuyasha: No soy bueno hablando pero se escuchar, así que sigue...

En ese momento lo vi a la cara, los últimos rayos del atardecer estaban sobre nosotros, y se reflejaba en sus ojos mi cara, podía verme en ellos como un espejo.(Kagome)

-Kagome: Me hace tanto daño tenerlo cerca... Con su simple mirada me siento llena y cuando lo veo el mundo ya no es mundo...mas bien el mundo se convierte en un sueño...

En ese momento voltee y baje mi mirada al suelo nuevamente, había dicho todo lo que sentía a la persona amada, pero el no sabia para quien eran las palabras. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Que afortunado es...

-Kagome: ¿Qué dices?

Le vi al rostro, el estaba viendo las nubes. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ese muchacho no sabe lo afortunado que es; el hecho de que alguien te quiera tanto, es un tesoro que vale mas, que cualquier cosa en este mundo...

-Kagome: Tu sientes algo parecido a lo que yo siento...Es decir por alguien mas?

Inuyasha me miro, sus ojos eran profundos y claros, tenia tanto miedo por lo que pudiera responderme. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Sabes, yo no creo poder sentir algo tan grande como lo que tu sientes, pero me gusta alguien ahora, no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento...Pero me siento bien cuando estoy con ella; aunque la verdad al estar contigo me siento liberado, te estimo mucho Kagome...

-Kagome: Si... Perdón pero me debo de ir.

-Inuyasha: No te vayas como te dije me siento liberado contigo.

-Kagome: cuando dices eso me siento tan completa…

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué entonces te quieres ir?

Vi nuevamente su rostro, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y yo quería perderme en ellos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: como te dije, me hace mucho daño el tenerlo cerca...

Me levante, y camine, no se cual fue su cara al escuchar lo que le dije; ya sabia lo que sentía por el; tal vez simplemente no debía ir a ese baile, para no verlo sufrir aquella decepción que se llevaría con Kikyo. (Kagome)


	17. Una idea comienza

cap XVII Una idea comienza

Cuando la verdad esta dicha y el corazón queda al descubierto, queda un vació, como cuando se hace una pregunta pero no hay respuesta; Llegue a mi casa, mi mama no me detuvo fui directo a mi cuarto, y comencé a llorar, los días venideros pasaron muy rápidos, un día en la escuela, estábamos en el salón. (Kagome)

-Sango: Han pasado 3 días y no hemos hablado de la tarde del concurso.

-Kagome: Si supieras la última, te decepcionarías de mi hermana.

-Sango: ¿Por qué?

-Kagome: Inuyasha le pidió que fueran al baile...y ella acepto.

-Sango: No le veo nada de malo, es decir el hecho de que a ti te guste no significa que no deba salir con nadie mas.

-Kagome: Sango no la defiendas no se lo merece...Ella ya tenia una cita desde hace como una semana, vino y se comprometió también con Inuyasha...

-Sango: ¿Cómo?

-Kagome: Si, y sabes quien saldrá perdiendo?

-Sango: Inuyasha?

-Kagome: Así es, dejara a Inuyasha plantado esa noche para poder estar con Sesshomaru, ella no piensa en el daño que ocasiona con sus decisiones, el la quiere y eso también es injusto!

-Sango: ¿Cómo sabes que el gusta de ella?

-Kagome: Me lo dijo hace 3 días, pero...ya sabe lo que siento y creo que no me hablara nunca mas...

-Sango: No pienses así...No debiste decírselo, te dije que los de 5to...

-Kagome: No se fijan en las de 4to, pero las de 4to si se fijan en los de 5to y no podrás cambiarlo Sango, es inevitable...

-Sango: tienes razón...es lo mismo, los profesores no se fijan en sus alumnas...

-Kagome: Por lo menos todos estos días has estado en su compañía, y aun falta la gran noche, así que estarás con el, eso debería de llenarte el corazón.

-Sango: Si tienes razón...y tu? Ya tienes pareja?

-Kagome: No voy a ir.

-Sango: ¿Por qué no?

-Kagome: No tengo pareja, y no tengo nada que hacer hay...No quiero ver a Inuyasha sufrir esa noche por miss perfección.

-Sango: No me puedes dejar sola, en mi gran noche, seré la presentadora de cada uno de los espectáculos, y deseo que estés hay...

-Kagome: talvez no este en cuerpo, pero siempre estaré contigo de corazón...

-Sango: NO quiero saber que estas triste en tu casa mientras todos se divierten.

-Kagome: Ir no seria divertido para mi...mas bien seria un velorio...

Sango se me quedo viendo, algo pensativa la mire a los ojos que tenían un poco de picardía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué sucede?

-Sango: Hoy voy a tu casa, tengo una idea.

-Kagome: Claro, pero una idea de que?

-Sango: Lo sabrás a su debido momento...

Ese día de escuela, le estuve insistiendo a Sango para que me dijera lo que planeaba pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta, la tarde llego, y me fui rumbo a mi casa, me detuve en aquel parque donde dije todo lo que sentía por Inuyasha, creo que aun tenia la esperanza de que hubiera alguna respuesta pero los columpios estaban vacíos siendo movidos por el viento, llegue a mi casa, mi madre me había preparado la comida, pero no tenia hambre, subí me cambie y luego de 2 horas Sango llego. (Kagome)

-Sango: Hola Kagome.

-Kagome: Hola Sango pasa, ella es mi madre.

-Sango: Mucho gusto Señora.

-Sra. Higurashi: El placer es mío, bueno las dejo para que conversen mas tranquilas.

-Kagome: Gracias mama.

-Sango: Tu mama es muy simpática y tu casa preciosa.

-Kagome: muchas gracias Sango, pero aun estoy con la incógnita de tu gran idea.

-Sango: La noche del baile tu iras, y será inolvidable... Soy la organizadora del baile, y no dejare que mi amiga se quede esa noche sola en su casa.

En ese momento Sango me sonreía muy cálidamente, no se lo que se traía en manos, pero lo que si se, es que una pequeña esperanza había llenado mi corazón, con las palabras dichas por ella. (Kagome)


	18. Una desicion por tomar

cap XIX Una decisión por tomar

Si el mundo te abre una nueva ventana, la dejarías cerrada?, aun sabiendo que detrás de ella se encuentra lo que buscas; estaba entre un gran dilema en cuanto a lo que Sango estaba proponiéndome. (Kagome)

-Sango: Entonces Kagome ¿qué decides?

-Kagome: No lo se Sango de todas formas te olvidas de algo importante, mi hermana cantara con el grupo, Y el sabrá que estaba saliendo con un disfraz.

-Sango: Ellos cantaran al final...

-Kagome: Y que quieres? Que me desaparezca en cuanto ellos se suban al escenario?

-Sango: Claro que no!...Mira primero será la presentación de los espíritus de la navidad, Luego serán los fuegos artificiales, después se eligen al rey y a la reina y después es que ellos cantaran...

-Kagome: No desapareceré del baile solo porque estoy en una mentira.

-Sango: No desaparecerás, tendrás toda la noche para decirle quien eres.

En ese momento sonreí, es que no podía creer que le diría todo a Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Estas loca Sango; una de las cosas que me dice Inuyasha es que no me compare con mi hermana, y no solo dices que me compare sino que me parezca a ella y... de paso quieres que le diga que soy Kagome!, me odiara el resto de su vida!

-Sango: Hay Kagome, no seas tan dramática; si el después de esa noche sigue eligiendo a tu hermana...entonces es un ciego y no te merece!

-Kagome: Si el elige a mi hermana es porque la quiere, no porque sea ciego.

Me levante, y fui a la cocina ella me siguió, y se coloco detrás de mi. (Kagome)

-Sango: Si tuvieras que elegir entre el y Koga quien te ha hecho por una sola noche la mas feliz del mundo, y que estuvo contigo indispensablemente cuando lo necesitaste mientras que Inuyasha siempre estuvo burlándose de ti a tus espaldas; dime ¿a quien elegirías?

Mire a Sango ella me estaba viendo fijamente a la cara y sin que yo hablara ella misma se respondió. (Kagome)

-Sango: Ves que elegirías a Koga!

En ese momento me asombre ya que era como si Sango me hubiera leído la respuesta en mis ojos antes de que yo la hubiese dicho. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Si lo dices de esa forma claro que cualquiera hubiera elegido a Koga.

-Sango: No es por la forma en que lo digo Kagome, es porque en este caso eso es lo que esta pasando...

-Kagome: Pero así es como pienso yo, pero todos pensamos diferentes y tal vez el esta vez elija a Kikyo.

-Sango: Eso nunca lo sabremos sino lo intentas... entonces ¿Vivirás el secreto?

-Kagome: Yo diría vivir el engaño.

-Sango: Bueno no importa como lo llames ¿lo harás?, debes de darme la respuesta hoy, porque apenas queda 1 semana antes del baile y debes buscar el vestuario y todo para el espectáculo.

Vi a los ojos de Sango y ella de pronto sonrió. (Kagome)

-Sango: no se hable más; mañana le enviaremos la carta a Inuyasha, y yo elegiré tu vestuario ah! Debes de ir mañana al jardín a ensayar ok; lo haremos solas para que no te vea ni tu hermana ni Ayame.

Yo no hablaba solo escuchaba lo que decía Sango, la verdad es que creo que si viviría ese baile o mejor dicho viviría ese secreto de una noche. (Kagome)


	19. Se planea un secreto

cap XVIII Se planea un secreto

Las luces de la esperanza a veces vienen disfrazadas de diferentes formas, a veces lo que pensamos se ha terminado, tiene una puerta que se abre y que antes no lográbamos ver; Estaba algo asombrada cuando Sango me dijo que iría al baile. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No te burles Sango...

-Sango: No es ninguna burla, iras al baile con Inuyasha sin que el sepa que eres tu, la verdad es que te necesito esa noche, mira siéntate...

Me senté en el sofá estaba muy ansiosa de escuchar lo que iba a decirme, ir al baile junto a Inuyasha era lo que mas deseaba hacer. (Kagome)

-Sango: Mira...El espíritu de la navidad pasada es Ayame, ella debe de llevar una capa, la cual representa todas aquellas cosas de nuestras navidades que nadie conoce, es decir el pasado desconocido de cada persona, El espíritu de la navidad presente es tu hermana, ella usara un maquillaje algo exagerado, pero muy bonito, que significara que conocemos el presente de las personas pero no las llegamos a conocer por completo...

-Kagome: Aja muy bonito todo lo que piensas hacer pero hay donde entro yo?

-Sango: Tenemos Pasado y presente, pero falta la navidad mas importante la navidad que todos esperamos con ansias, la navidad futura, pensaba ser yo pero veo a alguien que lo necesita...

-Kagome: Inuyasha me reconocería con un maquillaje o una capa incluso, con ambas cosas llegaría a saber que no soy Kikyo...

-Sango: pero es que el espíritu de la navidad futura no llevara ni capas ni maquillaje.

-Kagome: mucho peor si no lleva nada me reconocerá con mi cara limpia y sin disfraz.

-Sango: El pasado no lo conocemos en muchas personas, el presente según lo conocemos pero siempre en un espacio de luz existe sombra y en las sombras existe luz, y el futuro no lo conocemos nadie sabe que prepara el futuro.

-Kagome: Es cierto no sabemos que pasara mañana...pero eso que tiene que ver me estas diciendo lo que se, ese es un cuento de navidad que harás en tu baile.

-Sango: Es cierto el señor Scrush será Hoyo...me causa mucha gracia.

-Kagome: Espero que todo te salga muy bien.

-Sango: vas a ver que si y te veras preciosa.

No entendía muy bien lo que Sango me decía, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No porque yo no iré...

-Sango: Veras...Tengo al pasado y al presente me falta el futuro...

-Kagome: Te ayudaría pero no iré y menos a montarme en el escenario donde Kikyo y Inuyasha cantaran juntos; además el no hablara conmigo porque sabe lo que siento.

-Sango: Y quien dijo que estará contigo.

-Kagome: No entiendo...entonces para que iría.

-Sango: Si eres el espíritu de la navidad futura me ayudarías a mi en mi espectáculo y además, estarías con el haciéndote pasar por Kikyo.

-Kagome: El me reconocería al ver mi rostro no soy idéntica a Kikyo.

-Sango: en mi espectáculo el espíritu de la navidad futura lleva mascara, debido a que el futuro no lo conocemos nadie sabe que prepara el futuro.

-Kagome: Un antifaz?

-Sango: Solo debes mandarle una carta a Inuyasha diciéndole que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y que Kikyo es decir tu ya no será el espíritu de la navidad presente sino que es el futuro... con el antifaz no te reconocerá y a Kikyo no la reconocerá por el maquillaje y porque le haré que se haga unos reflejos plateados en su cabello así se vera completamente diferente...¿qué te parece?

-Kagome: no se... es muy peligroso...el no me lo perdonaría si llegara a enterarse.

-Sango: Y no te perdonaría si se entera que tu sabias que Kikyo lo dejaría plantado, decide que el tenga la peor de las noches o que ambos la pasen muy bien.

-Kagome: Y no seria vivir un engaño? Toda la noche?

-Sango: Yo lo veo mas como el secreto de una noche...

Así Sango quedo viéndome, con una seguridad en su cara de que todo saldría bien y que esa noche podía ser una tragedia o podía ser la mejor noche de nuestra vida, el no sufriría y yo viviría mi secreto de una noche. (Kagome)


	20. el Ensayo

cap XX El ensayo

Si en los cuentos existen misiones imposibles que siempre se logran, en la vida a veces pasan situaciones similares; Sango se había ido esa tarde, y yo me había quedado con mis ilusiones abajo en la cocina, en eso llego Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Hola hermanita no me digas que me estabas esperando por que no te lo creo...

-Kagome: No te esperaba...Solo pensaba.

-Kikyo: Ah! Y se puede saber en que o en quien? Porque estabas ida...

-Kagome: No te quiero aburrir, porque no me cuentas como te fue en tu ensayo?

-Kikyo: Bien la canción esta quedando muy bonita; Inuyasha y yo hacemos el dueto perfecto... Lastima que mañana sea el ultimo ensayo.

-Kagome: Ya le dijiste que no irías con el por que te comprometiste primero con su hermano!

-Kikyo: Eso no se lo puedo decir, creo que le caería como piedra, ya esa noche se las arreglara no te preocupes.

Me levante y comencé a subir las escaleras. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Las personas buenas que estén en ese baile no serán lastimadas esa noche, eso te lo aseguro.

Kikyo no entendió lo que le dije, sus ojos se clavaron en mi pero no dijo ni una sola palabra; al día siguiente en el liceo; escribimos la nota para Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Sango: quedo perfecta...

-Kagome: Y si reconoce la letra?

-Sango: ay! como crees?

-Kagome: que se yo...

-Sango: nos veremos, hoy en la noche luego de que terminemos nuestro ensayo...

Las clases pasaron, y al final de la tarde estaba frente aquel jardín que había conocido gracias a el; Sango llego, y entramos, todo estaba cambiado habían mesas y tablas en el suelo para la tarima; Sango y yo comenzamos a practicar me explico todo lo que debía hacer; Yo saldría detrás de unas cortina, Ayame detrás de una cortina de humo y Kikyo subiría desde el publico. (Kagome)

-Sango: Muy bien Kagome debes de salir y estas son tus líneas debes de poner voz misteriosa eres el futuro desconocido...

"Muy bien elegido el espíritu del futuro Sango"

El profesor Miroku estaba detrás de Sango; a ella se le ilumino la mirada; parecía que si algo le faltaba ya no le importaba puesto que estaba Miroku alli. (Kagome)

-Sango: Hola Miroku...digo profesor Miroku...

-Miroku: No Sango me puedes tutear fuera de clases... Hola Kagome...

-Kagome: Hola Profesor...

-Miroku: Una duda ¿por qué practicas a parte de las demás?, los ensayos son en las mañanas no a esta hora ...

-Sango: Es que Kagome no puede en las mañanas y debe hacerlo a esta hora, como fue la ultima elegida...

-Kagome: Si es cierto...pero ya me voy; Chao Sango nos vemos...

Recogí mi bolso y los deje solos la verdad creo que empezaba a estorbar; Salí del jardín; y vi el ultimo gimnasio; la verdad la curiosidad me gano y me asome; Estaba Kikyo e Inuyasha sentados cerca de los instrumentos, Ayame repartía refrescos; Koga me vio y se acerco. (Kagome)

-Koga: Hola Kagome, ya te extrañaba en los ensayos... ¿Por qué no pasas?

-Kagome: No, ya me voy es tarde.

-Koga: Pero puedes irte con tu hermana!

Vi a Kikyo y a Inuyasha de nuevo el la veía de una manera tan especial que comencé a dudar. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No, creo que esta muy ocupada... Ya me voy!

-Koga: Espera; quiero preguntarte algo... ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Kagome: Lo siento Koga pero no...

-Koga: Ya tienes pareja?! Quien es?!!!

-Kagome: No, no es eso; es solo que no iré creo que ni el mas grande secreto ira esa noche al baile.

-Koga: Secreto? De que me hablas?

-Kagome: Olvídalo; Ve con alguien que en verdad desee estar a tu lado, ve a tu alrededor y escucha quien es la persona que no puede mencionar tu nombre porque no necesita que la escuches, porque solo necesita verte... esa es la que debes llevar al baile.

Tome el rostro de Koga y lo voltee a que viera a Ayame, mientras yo hacia esto Inuyasha Volteo y me vio; Yo salí del gimnasio; me di cuenta de que estaba mal engañarlo de nuevo tenia tantas dudas en mi cabeza, pero ya no era nada mas por Inuyasha ahora no podía defraudar a Sango, su espectáculo se arruinaría; Tantas cosas que pensar y solo una semana para decidir. (Kagome)


	21. Se Inicia un secreto

cap XXI Se inicia un secreto

A veces lo que tenemos a frente no es lo que en realidad intenta ser; Lo de afuera puede confundirnos pero cuando buscas dentro puedes encontrar miles de sorpresas; Al día siguiente En el liceo habían miles de carteles pegados en carteleras todos hablaban del baile, la verdad yo me sentía algo deprimida; entre al salón sin algún animo. (Kagome)

-Ayame: Gracias.

-Kagome: Hola Ayame...¿por qué me das las gracias?

-Ayame: Te vi anoche hablando con Koga, luego que te fuiste y luego del ensayo el me invito al baile, y se que fue por ti que lo hizo; y te doy las gracias.

Antes de poder responderle se alejo y se sentó al final de la fila; creo que en verdad estaba agradecida y yo esperaba que con esto apareciera una amistad. (Kagome)

-Sango: Hola Kagome; ¿cómo estas?

-Kagome: Lo que vamos a hacer esta mal; es decir no creo poder engañarlo.

-Sango: De nuevo con las dudas?; mira Kagome aquí esta la carta sino quieres hacer nada esta bien no haremos nada, pero recuerda que aquí tu no eres la buena y tampoco eres la mala, mas bien esa noche serias como un ángel de navidad que viene a que no haya injusticias...así lo veo yo.

-Kagome: y si no puedo decirle quien soy?

-Sango: Lo harás calma; y entonces iras? o ya rompo la carta!

Mire en las manos de Sango la carta que había escrito diciendo lo del cambio de personaje en el espectáculo; vi a los ojos de Sango ella se levanto. (Kagome)

-Sango: al final de la semana la entregare; todo saldrá bien, veras que no te arrepentirás.

Aun sentía cierta inquietud sobre esa noche, pero Sango me hacia ver las cosas de manera diferente; así paso la semana tranquila, no lo vi de nuevo en los días restantes lo ultimo fue su cara al lado de Kikyo y sus ojos confusos cuando me vio en el gimnasio; la noche del baile Kikyo estaba lista, tenia un hermoso vestido dorado y en sus cabellos habían unos reflejos plateados, llevaba el cabello recogido y el maquillaje era hermoso, tenia dibujados en el rostro unas mariposas que brillaban con la luz. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Bueno estoy lista, no me gusto lo del maquillaje pero Sango insistió tanto que ni modo... ¿cómo me veo hermanita?

-Kagome: Te ves ...

-Rin: muy hermosa, de seguro el joven Sesshomaru quedara fascinado, como quisiera ser tu!

-Kikyo: Estoy segura que no eres la única...

Me miro y luego se sentó a esperar a su pareja; aunque en verdad estaba yo algo ansiosa Sango vendría a traerme la mascara y el vestuario y no quería que se encontrase con miss perfección; en eso tocaron la puerta pero antes de poder yo levantarme Rin se levanto y corrió a abrir. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿quién es?

-Rin: Es el joven Sesshomaru y se ve de lo mas guapo!

-Sesshomaru: Gracias Rin eres muy amable; estas lista Kikyo?

-Kikyo: Si ya nos podemos ir.

-Sra. Higurashi: No vayas a regresar tan tarde Kikyo.

-Kikyo: No te preocupes mama no lo hare.

-Sesshomaru: Y tu no iras Kagome?

-Kikyo: No ella no va digamos que a nadie le dio tiempo de invitarla...

Hizo una mueca con la cara y tomo el brazo de Sesshomaru; cuando vi a Sesshomaru me miraba de una forma muy fuerte siempre que el me veía me sentía muy intimidada pero a la vez se sentía muy bien, puesto que su mirada me recordaba la de Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Rin: ¿es cierto lo que dijo Kikyo?

-Kagome: Claro que no! Si voy a ir; me dejas verdad mama?

-Sra. Higurashi: Con quien iras?

-Kagome: Con el hermano de Sesshomaru; puedo ir?

-Sra. Higurashi: esta bien pero no llegues muy tarde.

-Kagome: esta bien...

En eso sonó la puerta, yo abrí esta vez era Sango estaba vestida con un traje rojo y traía un maletín. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Te ves hermosa sango!

-Sango: No mas de lo que te veras tu, hay que apresurarse, llegara en cualquier momento.

-Kagome: Rin si llaman a la puerta y preguntan por Kikyo, tu no hables, has que pase y subes inmediatamente a avisarme.

-Rin: Esta bien...

Subimos a mi cuarto, Sango saco un vestido de color Plateado y una mascara del mismo color, eran muy hermosos. (Kagome)

-Sango: te los pondrás o solo los veras?

Me metí en el baño y me cambie; me quedaba perfecto como si estuviese hecho a mi medida o como si estuviese esperando por mi; salí y Sango me sentó en mi peinadora comenzó a recogerme el cabello, me maquillo y me coloco la mascara, al verme en el espejo no me reconocí era como si hubiese otra persona detrás del espejo; en eso sonó la puerta. (Kagome)

-Sango: Ya llego; te vas a quedar viéndote o te colocaras los zapatos.

-Kagome: Y sino funciona?

-Sango: No lo sabrás hasta que bajes!!!

Me dio los zapatos y abrió la puerta del cuarto, Rin venia subiendo, yo me coloque los zapatos en la escalera. (Kagome)

-Rin: Wow no te reconozco, haya abajo esta el joven Inuyasha preguntando por Kikyo.

-Kagome: ve y dile que ya baja.

-Rin: ¿cómo?

-Kagome: Si haces lo que te digo te recompensare, si? Anda sin preguntas.

Rin bajo y voltee a ver a Sango. (Kagome)

-Sango: Yo me iré luego de que salgan de la casa, ya debería de estar haya pero se que el profesor Miroku me entenderá...Suerte.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras, no sabia si debía hablar o si debía callar, estaba muy nerviosa, cuando me vio se levanto, estaba con Rin quien me veía. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Estas hermosa esta noche ...Kikyo.

Sonreí y me acerque mire a Rin ella no me había delatado, tome su mano y salimos, yo no decía ni una palabra la verdad es que estaba muy emocionada podría ser la noche perfecta, y a mi no me importaba que el me dijera Kikyo. (Kagome)


	22. mascaras y disfraces

cap XXII Mascaras y disfraces

Por una sola persona que merezca las alegrías de una noche se pueden crear mil y un espejismos y así lograr la mas bella de las sonrisas; Cuando llegamos al liceo yo aun no decía nada, el tampoco decía ninguna palabra ambos estábamos como congelados. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Bueno ya llegamos al liceo!

-Kagome: Si...

El me miro extrañado creí que me había reconocido la voz. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Pensé que estabas enojada o algo así; como no me habías dirigido la palabra desde que salimos...

-Kagome: No como crees...

-Inuyasha: Vamos...Sabes donde se realiza el baile es un lugar que casi nadie conoce; es el jardín botánico; bueno no debes de saber de el como acabas de llegar a esta escuela...

Me sonrió y nos pusimos en camino, si el supiera que fue el mismo quien me llevo por primera vez a ese lugar! . (Kagome)

-Kagome: Y has llevado a alguien mas a ese Jardín?

-Inuyasha: ¿a alguien mas?, pues si s…i pero no hablemos de eso ahora.

No quería hablar de mi, prácticamente me había omitido esa noche, cuando llegamos la puerta estaba abierta no como aquella vez que estaba bajo llave e Inuyasha tubo que forzar la cerradura; cuando entramos fue algo maravilloso como si entráramos a un lugar completamente diferente, los árboles estaban llenos de luces blancas, al final del tronco de cada árbol habían unos bombillos que simulaban estrellas en el suelo, al final estaba la plaza, aquella inolvidable plaza, los estudiantes estaban sentados en los bancos, habían mesas llenas de comida y una con las bebidas; la tarima se extendía imponente con sus cortinas azules, todo era mágico o tal ves al tenerlo a mi lado hacia que todo fuera especial. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Veo que no tienes que decir...

-Kagome: Solo puedo decir que esto es mas hermoso de lo que recuerdo...

-Inuyasha: ¿qué?

-Kagome: quise decir de lo que me imagine...

Vi a Inuyasha y en eso se apareció Koga. (Kagome)

-Koga: Hola bestia; quien es tu compañera?

-Inuyasha: Es Kikyo animal!

-Koga: Kikyo? Lo siento no te reconocí con el antifaz.

-Kagome: Lo debo usar toda la noche es parte del espectáculo, por cierto debo ir a buscar a Sango debe de estar a punto de comenzar el show, luego te busco.

-Inuyasha: esta bien pero...no te vayas a desaparecer.

Me tomo de la mano y cuando vi a su rostro vi aquella mirada, la forma en que Inuyasha ve a Kikyo, me sentí tan bien que me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Espero que te guste mi actuación! Porque esta noche no nada mas actúo en el escenario.

-Inuyasha: Seguro que si...

Me fui Koga me veía con gran intensidad, me metí entre la multitud, mientras caminaba iba pensando en como se lo diría ¿cómo le decía que le estaba mintiendo?, y tropecé con alguien antes de poder ver su rostro una voz muy suave y fuerte a la vez se hizo presente. (Kagome)

"Pensé que no venias"

Fue tanto mi asombro que inmediatamente levante mi vista, era Sesshomaru, pero ¿cómo me había reconocido?. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿qué dice?

-Sesshomaru: ¿Con quien viniste?

-Kagome: Estoy apurada disculpe.

-Sesshomaru: A mi no me engañas Kagome; conozco tus ojos a la perfección, ¿A que juegas?

-Kagome: Por favor no me vaya a delatar...

-Sesshomaru: No te preocupes, yo no estoy interesado en decirlo; pero todo se descubre Kagome, y no siempre vestirás ese disfraz.

-Kagome: Adiós...

Me apresure a la tarima, ahora no solo era Sango quien sabia de esto, Sesshomaru me había reconocido; cuando subí, todas estaban listas Kikyo, Ayame y Hoyo. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Por fin llegas, ¿No has visto a Sango?

-Kagome: Debe de estar por llegar.

-Miroku: Muy bien comenzaremos sin ella... ve a tu posición!

Me coloque detrás de una cortina; Kikyo estaba a mi derecha y Ayame a mi izquierda, El telón subió y Hoyo comenzó a decir sus líneas; en eso la cortina del lado de Ayame subió. Lanzó unas pelotitas y una nube de humo inundo el escenario; los nervios me mataban, pero más nerviosa me ponía tener a Kikyo a mi lado. (Kagome)


	23. El secreto peligra

cap XXIII El secreto peligra

Siempre había vivido en un mundo de mascaras, ya que la gente, son rostros desconocidos los que veo pasar siempre, y a mi forma de ver son antifaces que ocultan a la persona interior, pero esta ves no era un mundo de mascaras, yo estaba viviendo en un mundo de disfraces; Ayame aparecía entre el humo. (Kagome)

-Ayame: Scrush; Soy el Espíritu de la navidad Pasada, esa navidad que tanto odias; Ningún humano a podido escapar; todos ustedes Mortales son un pasado, un presente y tal vez un futuro; El pasado casi nunca lo conocemos, y cuando este es doloroso menos llegamos a conocer a esta persona, así que esta noche yo estaré entre ustedes, recordándoles su pasado oculto; Recuerda Scrush el pasado jamás se borrar.

Ayame se tapo la cara con la capa y una neblina volvió a aparecer; Me sorprendió la forma en que había actuado Ayame era muy buena en su dialogo; Luego Kikyo fue alzada por unos arneses; y en el escenario comenzó a caer una brillantina como si fuera nieve de color; se veía muy hermosa la verdad me ocasionaba algo de envidia. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: No! El espíritu de la navidad presente...

-Kikyo: Si las verdades de tu vida Scrush son tan importantes como las personas a tu alrededor no tienes porque temer; Todas las personas de esta tierra son un mundo nuevo nadie puede conocer todos los mundos que existen aquí en este planeta, cada individuo posee un ser y cada ser posee un mundo, tal vez las razones de ocultar las cosas sean por naturaleza innata pero siempre debemos recordar que todo sale a la luz y que las mentiras no siempre funcionan Scrush.

Sobre Kikyo cayo una luz azul y comenzó a subir, su vestido se movía como nubes en el cielo y poco a poco el escenario quedo negro; me tocaba a mi pero luego de lo que había dicho Kikyo no sabia si era capaz de hacerlo bien, la cortina frente a mi se elevo y una luz ilumino a Hoyo. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Cuantos errores puede cometer una persona, y esos errores alguna vez pueden ser perdonados?

Una Luz detrás de mi se encendió me quede inmóvil al ver que todos veían el espectáculo y que el estaba viendo fijamente a mis ojos. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: mmmmmmmmm ¿Eres tu el espíritu de la navidad futura?

-Kagome: a...así es!

-Hoyo: No creo que por los errores que cometa otras personas salgan lastimadas; Pero si así fuera cree usted que mis mentiras y errores puedan ser perdonados? O simplemente me juzgaran?!

-Kagome: Los errores humanos son siempre los menos aceptables, porque los Humanos tienen un corazón pero siempre preferimos pensar con la cabeza...

Camine hasta donde estaba Hoyo; mis líneas las había olvidado, no eran los nervios por el publico eran los nervios de haberle mentido a Inuyasha; y comencé a improvisar o mejor dicho comencé a dar a conocer mis pensamientos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Ustedes que siempre han luchado por dar a conocer su verdad serian capaces de no perdonar?; porque un alma que no da el perdón no tiene el derecho al futuro, porque si una noche no tiene luna no merece ser noche; y porque si se miente por querer a alguien entonces no es bueno ese cariño; y si no se puede perdonar sus mentiras y errores usted mismo señor Scrush entonces nadie lo hará; solo piense usted y todos que si el corazón les dice algo escúchenlo y no lo hagan a un lado.

Se escucho un silencio y yo me hice para atrás; Hoyo se levanto. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Si esta noche es especial para todos ustedes disfrútenla, y que los espíritus de cada una de esas navidades pasadas y navidades próximas; estén siempre presente en todos ustedes; gracias y disfruten de este baile.

Todos aplaudieron y silbaron, la verdad había sido un existo aun cuando nadie había hecho ninguna bulla cuando las 3 hablamos, pero al final todo salió bien; Sango subió al escenario y recibió la ovación, al fin había llegado. (Kagome)

-Sango: Bueno, espero que todos disfruten de este baile de final de año; recuerden que mas tarde serán los fuegos artificiales, después estará aquí Game Over y al final el rey y la reina!

La música sonó y todos comenzaron a bailar, Sango se me acerco. (Kagome)

-Sango: Esas no eran tus líneas...

-Kagome: Lo siento pero se me olvidaron.

-Sango: No importa baja que creo que alguien te espera.

Comencé a bajar del escenario y esta Sesshomaru me veía fijamente, como siempre me sentía al descubierto con su mirada, y mas atrás de el apareció Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Fue muy bella tu actuación.

-Kagome: Gracias la verdad es que se me olvidaron mis líneas.

-Inuyasha: Nadie lo noto...¿Bailamos?

Acepte y me tomo de la cintura, nos acercamos a la pista, la música era muy lenta, era casi como si no nos moviéramos o tal ves el mundo había dejado de moverse; fuera lo que fuera, no quería que acabara. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Kikyo, quiero decirte algo...

-Kagome: No yo debo confesarte algo primero...

-Inuyasha: Solamente te quiero decir, que me gusta el cambio que has hecho esta noche; pareces otra, eres mas tierna y mas dulce...

-Kagome: Vamos a sentarnos.

Salimos de la pista, el mundo aun andaba y ya era la hora de decir todo; por una u otra razón nos sentamos en el mismo banco de la primera vez. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Yo no he cambiado, siempre he sido la misma.

-Inuyasha: No, estas diferente hay algo nuevo en ti sabes que... me gusta...

-Kagome: No sigas diciendo esas cosas; que no vez que la culpa crece más y más; Es que yo no soy yo Inuyasha...Ya...

"Inuyasha"

El profesor Miroku y Sango se acercaban. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Acompáñame por favor Inuyasha!

-Inuyasha: Esta bien; luego seguimos nuestra conversación!

Ambos se alejaron, hablando, no logre escuchar. (Kagome)

-Sango: Si estaban aquí hablando supongo que ya sabe quien eres!

-Kagome: estuve a punto de decirlo.

-Sango: Ahora todo se complica...Hay un problema con los fuegos artificiales; el técnico no llego!; y Game Over debe salir a cantar, todo cambia en el programa; y se hará el dueto antes de lo previsto; Y lo sabrá de la peor forma...

-Kagome: Kikyo, subirá!!!

Mire la cara de Sango ella cerro los ojos y se coloco la mano en la cabeza; cuando Inuyasha Llamara a Kikyo al escenario, este secreto habría terminado. (Kagome)


	24. ¿Un beso dado a la persona errada?

cap XXIV ¿Un beso a la persona errada?

Cuando sentimos, miedo y ganas de correr no preguntamos si lo podemos hacer, sencillamente lo hacemos; pero a veces el cuerpo no responde; Cuando me dijeron que el programa se alteraba, no sabia que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Nunca le dije nada Sango no sabe quien soy, y lo va a saber ¿que hago?

-Sango: no te preocupes, ven vamos al escenario, hay deben de estar la banda preparándose para la presentación, vayamos para que le digas.

-Kagome: Y si se enoja y me insulta!

-Sango: Kagome recuerda que tu no eres ni la buena ni la mala en todo esto así que debes de hacer lo correcto y en este momento lo correcto es que se sepa todo.

-Kagome: esta bien...

Salimos directo a la tarima las cortinas estaban cerradas y la música estaba sonando, cuando llegamos a las escaleras estaba el profesor Miroku abajo. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Sango ¿dónde estabas? Debes de prepararte para presentar a la banda.

-Sango: Discúlpeme, es que tenia que arreglar un asunto; Miroku Kagome quiere darles su apoyo a la banda antes de salir al escenario, ¿será que la dejas pasar?

-Miroku: esta bien pero que sea breve vamos tu y yo a preparar la presentación.

-Sango: Si!...Kagome ve y dile lo que tengas que decir.

Me extraño algo que Sango tuteaba al Profesor, eso significaba que había una gran amistad entre ellos, y me alegre al saberlo; Pero luego el miedo me invadió, pensé en dar media vuelta y huir de este secreto que ya me parecía demasiado grande; pero subí las escaleras y estaban los 3. (Kagome)

-Koga: Hola Kikyo...

-Kagome: Ah! ...Hola!

-Hoyo: ¿Kikyo?……..Wow no te reconocí, estas muy cambiada.

"A mi me gusta ese cambio"

Inuyasha apareció detrás de Koga y de Hoyo, estaba con su guitarra en la mano; ya listo para salir. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Para que subiste? Se supone que yo te llamare y subirás de entre el publico...

-Kagome: Es que debo decirte algo muy importante...

-Inuyasha: Ven que aquí hay mucho público.

Le lanzo una mirada a Koga quien se veía muy metido en nuestra conversación y nos fuimos un poco mas tras. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ahora si dime...

-Kagome: Es que bueno...Yo...yo no

-Inuyasha: ¿qué pasa no quieres cantar?

-Kagome: No, no es eso...es que yo...no...no ...hay que difícil es.

Me tomo la mano y me miro fijamente a los ojos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Vamos puedes confiar en mi... dime lo que sea

Le di un beso en la mejilla y coloque mi mano en su rostro. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Te doy este beso porque a lo mejor luego no te lo podré dar...Y perdóname por todo el daño que te ocasione...sea cual sea, por favor dime aquí ahora; que me perdonas...

Inuyasha, tomo mi mano y la beso, luego se acerco lentamente, como esperando ver si yo aceptaba su beso; ¿cómo podría no aceptarlo? Si sabia que a lo mejor seria el ultimo, me beso los labios tan delicadamente que aquel beso parecía llegado del cielo y luego con una voz muy suave me dijo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No podrías hacerme ningún daño, y si me lo hicieras yo te perdonaría en esta y en todas las vidas siguientes porque te quiero Kikyo, y esta noche me has mostrado una parte de ti que jamás había conocido y no sabes.

Coloque mis dedos en sus labios y cerré mis ojos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: El daño ya esta hecho y lo que estas diciendo se lo dices a la persona equivocada; pero yo también te quiero, y no te imaginas cuanto...

Salí caminando muy rápido; la verdad no quería irme; pero todo lo ocurrido no era para mi; estaba usurpando el lugar de Kikyo. (Kagome)


	25. Se revela el secreto

cap XXV Se revela el secreto

Porque a veces duele tanto no ser correspondido; que el simple hecho de hablar y decir lo que se siente es algo muy intimo; si hablas y dices lo que sientes puedes ser lastimado con una negativa pero si no hablas y sencillamente callas lo que sientes, mueres poco a poco en tu soledad; La noche aun era joven y no hacia mucho desde que había llegado, o así me parecía, ya que con el no se cuando pasan las horas; pero el tiempo estaba a punto de terminar. (Kagome)

-Sango: Y bien? ¿qué paso? ¿le dijiste?

-Kagome: No creo que fue peor el haberme subido allá a la tarima.

-Sango: No puedo hablar ahora, ya debo presentar a la banda, pero si quieres vete.

-Kagome: si es lo que haré...

Sango me abrazo y subió rápidamente, mientras yo bajaba las escaleras; y se escucho la voz de Sango. (Kagome)

-Sango: Buenas noches a todos, espero estén disfrutando de esta noche, Se ha cambiado un poco el programa así que ahora le presentamos a la mejor banda de la escuela ¡ahora Game Over! Disfruten!

Las cortinas se elevaron y comenzaron a tocar; note que Kikyo estaba cerca de las escaleras que daban a la tarima; no se porque me quede casi hipnotizada escuchando su canción; solo lo veía a el, siempre lo veo a el, pero se que el nunca podría verme a mi como yo quisiera. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Gracias a todos por escucharnos, bueno esta noche es una noche especial porque además de ser el baile de final de año; tenemos a una gran chica quien se gano con gran esfuerzo el subir a este escenario esta noche; bueno aplausos para Kikyo Higurashi!!!!

Inmediatamente el me vio, se quedo observándome, pero yo no moví ni un músculo, cuando vio a las escaleras, Kikyo estaba subiendo hacia el escenario, su cara fue de confusión, me vio fijamente como esperando una respuesta, respuesta que no existía; Kikyo se coloco a su lado y el Profesor Miroku le dio un micrófono a Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Buenas noches me alegra mucho el estar noche aquí con todos ustedes la verdad, estoy algo nerviosa, pero estoy con la mejor banda del Estado así que espero les guste!

Todo el mundo aplaudió, Inuyasha solo me veía; Hoyo comenzó a tocar seguido de Koga. (Kagome)

-Koga: Oye bestia! Se puede saber a que estas jugando ya empieza ha tocar!

-Kikyo: Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha no respondió solo bajo su cabeza y comenzó a tocar, yo retrocedí, hasta la entrada del jardín, pero no pude dejar de estar alli, escuchándolo, con tan solo verlo era feliz. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Soy fragilidad sin ti

el verte llorar ni hablar

si es que tu te vas de aquí

creo me va sufrir

-Kikyo: Yo quisiera detener el tiempo

la distancia entre los 2

Pero se apago la luz del cielo

Ya no sale mas el sol

Kikyo parecía que siempre hubiera cantado con la banda aunque era su primera vez, todos disfrutaban de la canción, bailaban o simplemente se embelesaban viendo como el dueto se desarrollaba en el escenario, yo era uno mas de ellos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha-Kikyo: Duele el amor

sin ti llueve hasta mojar

Duele el amor

sin ti duele hasta matar

Duele el amor

Sin ti todo esta tan gris...

Inuyasha veía a Kikyo y luego me veía a mi, siempre comparándonos, cosa a la cual estoy acostumbrada, Kikyo, siempre fue la primera, y lo primero es lo que no se olvida, así que yo seria nada mas un pequeño recuerdo; Cuando terminaron la canción todo el mundo aplaudió y yo salía como los héroes por la puerta de atrás. (Kagome)

-Koga: Con que tu pareja era Kikyo?, a ver quien es la chica con quien andas esta noche?!

-Hoyo: Ya muchachos no se peleen! Estamos en público

-Kikyo: ¿Qué pasa?

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa te digo yo a ti?! ¿Por qué andas con mi hermano?

-Kikyo: ¿Cómo?

Inuyasha tomo a Kikyo del brazo y la llevo atrás del escenario. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué sales con mi hermano si esta noche vendrías conmigo?

-Kikyo: ¿Qué me estas reclamando? Si tu andas con una chica ¿O no?

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

-Kikyo: Yo no te he hecho nada!, tu hermano me pidió antes que tu el ir con el al baile.

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué cuando yo te lo pedí no te negaste?

-Kikyo: Porque yo a ti nunca podría decirte que no Inuyasha, me gustas, me gustas mucho...

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, y bajo del escenario, corrió hasta la puerta y me alcanzo saliendo del liceo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¡Espera!

Me voltee, estaba enojado y confundido; y yo estaba muerta de miedo por lo fuerte de las palabras que iba a decir. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Kagome: Yo...Yo...

-Inuyasha: Me dirás quien eres?

-Kagome: Me dirás que no sabes quien soy?!

-Inuyasha: Se quien eres pero deseo que por una sola vez en esta noche me digas la verdad.

-Kagome: No recogiste a Kikyo sino a un disfraz; Y no sabes cuanto quisiera poder ser sincera contigo; y haberte dicho quien soy; Pero una amiga me dijo que esta noche no soy ni la buena, ni la mala, simplemente soy una especie de ángel protector.

-Inuyasha: Protector?, de quien me ibas a proteger Kagome de mi hermano? de tu hermana?; sabes lo que me acaba de decir Kikyo que me quiere! Y siempre mi hermano se lleva lo que quiero, a veces desearía ser como el...

-Kagome: Un buen amigo me dijo una vez que nunca me comparara con mi hermana, así que no lo hagas; sigue tus consejos.

-Inuyasha: Puedes quitarte el antifaz, por favor...

Tome el antifaz y lo tire en el suelo, por primera vez en toda la noche era yo y no alguien quien deseaba tener un secreto; que la mataba poco a poco por dentro; lo primero es lo que no se olvida, y lo segundo es nada mas que un simple recuerdo. (Kagome)


	26. El desprecio

cap XXVI El desprecio

Si no se sabe que es lo que se debe decir; cuales son las palabras exactas que se deben usar, sencillamente no se da ninguna respuesta; Cuando estaba hablando con el, me sentía como la villana, aunque esa noche yo no era ni la buena ni la mala de la historia. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Te pido por favor que si existe una explicación, me la des tu para no enterarme por otro lado.

-Kagome: ¿Qué quieres que te explique?... Que mi hermana tenia 2 citas esta noche y que prefirió estar con tu hermano!...ah! es eso lo que quieres que te diga?!...y que yo no podía quedarme tranquila al saber que te iban a lastimar... Ya! Estas complacido?!

-Inuyasha: Yo no te pedí que vinieras a ponerte un disfraz según tu para protegerme! Así que no vengas a reclamarme!

-Kagome: Sabes que ... Puedes irte con ella, Anda! Vete! De todas formas ella prefiere estar con Sesshomaru ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes?!

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué no entiendes tu que yo soy el único que va a elegir con quien estar?!

-Kagome: Una vez te advertí que ella te iba a lastimar; y no lo dije jugando Inuyasha, créeme.

-Inuyasha: Quiero que me digas algo; esto no fue un juego de hermanas verdad?

-Kagome: Claro que no! Kikyo no sabe nada de esto; no le vayas a decir por favor.

-Inuyasha: Yo no voy a decir nada pero aun así...No creí que tu pudieras engañarme... me declare con otra persona; aunque mis palabras y ese beso eran para ella.

-Kagome: Pues me alegro que no se lo dijeras a ella...No te tomaría en serio...

-Inuyasha: Y tu si????!!!! Tu si me tomas en serio? A través de engaños?

-Kagome: Una amiga me dijo que no lo viera como una mentira que era el secreto de una noche...

Me tomo del brazo algo fuerte y en su mirada había confusión y rabia. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Hay por dios Kagome! Si pudiera...si pudiera haría que me devolvieras mi beso!!!!

En ese momento solté una lagrima y entendí que no importaba lo que yo hiciera, nada cambiaria lo que el sentía; me pase la mano por la boca con desprecio y me limpie de su camisa. (Kagome)

-Kagome: alli lo tienes; Tal vez no te lo pueda devolver por completo pero ya me lo quite de la boca...¡Ahora suéltame!

-Inuyasha: Y dices que tu hermana es caprichosa! Mírate a ti ahora actúas como una niñita altanera!

-Kagome: ¡¡Créeme!! aprendí de la mejor de las maestras; y no te preocupes que ahora ella es perfecta; porque siempre lo ha sido ella es miss perfección pero después...mostrara su verdadera personalidad y te vas a recordar de cada una de mis palabras.

-Inuyasha: Ya basta no hables mal de tu hermana!

Me tomo de ambos brazos y coloco su rostro muy cercano al mío. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No intentes volver a cuidarme; porque esta te la paso pero la próxima no me aguanto y lo digo todo...

-Kagome: No te preocupes que ni amistad queda ahora...

-Inuyasha: Ja! No que me querías; que te lastimaba tenerme al lado? Ese era todo tu "amor"?

Subí mi mano y la coloque frente a su boca. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Nunca escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a poner en duda mis sentimientos, el hecho de que no seamos mas amigos no significa que no te quiera! Entendido! Ahora suéltame, que ya me estas lastimando.

Me miro fijamente, sentía su respiración tan cerca y tan lejos; me soltó poco a poco; tome el antifaz que había tirado en el suelo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Buenas noches y hasta nunca Inuyasha...

Me di media vuelta y sentí que cada paso que daba era una puerta que se cerraba detrás de mi, alejándolo cada vez mas y mas. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué quiero ir tras de ella? ¿Por qué no quiero dejarla ir?


	27. Un noviazgo

cap XXVII Un noviazgo

Si las palabras a veces lastiman, si los mas pequeños momento que a veces no parecen ser nada, al final se quedan clavados tan adentro que luego no se pueden olvidar, son los mas dolorosos al final, entonces porque siempre nos empecinamos de lastimarnos una y otra vez si sabemos cuales serán las consecuencias o por lo menos esta vez sabia cuales eran; llegue a mi casa todos dormían; la verdad intente hacer el menor ruido posible, no deseaba que mi madre se levantara y preguntara ¿Cómo me fue?; me acosté en mi cama no me quite el vestido la verdad las fuerzas no me daban para desvestirme, simplemente me quede hay sin dormir, sin pensar, sin ver, solo estaba acostada; así de las 2 am paso a las 5 am; y fue cuando llego Kikyo una voces se escuchaban abajo. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Adiós, Gracias por la velada...

Me sorprendió y me alivio el escuchar que la voz de la persona con quien hablaba Kikyo no era la de Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Que pases un buen día...y me despides de tu hermana, que la pasen muy bien estas vacaciones...

-Kikyo: Tu también...

Así con esta ultima palabra cerro la puerta y comenzaron sus pasos a subir las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y ya no escuche nada mas; ese día un poco mas tarde me levante me quite el vestido y me bañe; cuando me cambiaba tocaron a mi cuarto. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Kagome!!! Hija te buscan...

-Kagome: ¿Quién?!

-Sra. Higurashi: Es Sango...

-Kagome: ¡Ya bajo!

Me termine de arreglar, y baje Sango me esperaba sentada. (Kagome)

-Sango: Hola Kagome.

-Sra. Higurashi: Bueno yo las dejo solas.

-Kagome: Gracias mama, ¿cómo estas?

-Sango: Yo no vengo a hablar de mi, quiero saber que paso luego de que ellos tocaron no vi mas a Inuyasha ni te vi a ti... ¿Se fueron juntos?

Vi a Sango y luego baje la mirada. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No nos fuimos juntos, la verdad que no creo que vuelva a hablarme en lo que queda del curso; ahora vienen las vacaciones, y será mas difícil verlo, pero así es mejor, así me puedo olvidar de el.

-Sango: Entonces no lo querías mucho... porque para que lo puedas olvidar en menos de 1 mes.

-Kagome: No es eso, es que el la quiere la quiere de verdad y me siento como la villana; la que quiere separar una pareja solo para su propia felicidad, no puedo hacer eso, nunca podría.

-Sango: Bueno, y porque no pides su amistad, a lo mejor así poco a poco se pueden volver algo mas que amigos.

-Kagome: Tenerlo de amigo me haría mas daño, porque podría tenerlo tan cerca y mas lejos aun, no creo resistir una situación así...

En ese momento bajo Kikyo, arreglada y lista para salir. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Voy de ida, cuando veas a mi mama, dile que no tardo.

-Kagome: ¿Para donde vas? Aunque sea dime para avisar...

-Kikyo: Ya voy tarde; solo dile que salí y punto...

-Kagome: Ya vete!

Me miro, y por primera vez no le baje la mirada, sentía algo tan adentro que no sabia exactamente que era, mas bien pensaba que ella no se merecía todo lo que tenia. (Kagome)

-Sango: Al final parece que ella gano.

-Kagome: como?

-Sango: Si que ella gano, no importo todo lo que hicimos... Te dejaste vencer.

-Kagome: Aquí no se trata de quien gano o de quien perdió, aquí lo que importa es que va a sufrir por que Kikyo no lo quiere.

-Sango: ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tal ves si lo quiere, pero como tu también entonces tienes celos, y deseas que ella no lo quiera.

-Kagome: Tal vez tienes razón, y solo soy yo que me meto cosas locas en mi cabeza...

La tarde paso, Sango se fue, y de nuevo había que dormir, la verdad llegue a pensar que todo lo que había pasado era solo un mal sueño o tal vez había sido la mas hermosa de las realidades que había vivido; Kikyo, llego tarde, y durante una semana era lo mismo, salía en las tarde y llegaba cayendo la noche, una tarde llego, estábamos mis hermanos y yo viendo televisión. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Woww no lo puedo creer por fin!

-Rin: ¿Qué te sucedió Kikyo?

-Kikyo: Ya tengo novio!!!!

-Zota: Yuuuuuuupi que emoción ya nos dejas ver en paz la tele?

Me sonreí y le choque la mano a Zota. (Kagome)

-Rin: Ya ustedes 2 déjenla hablar!

-Kikyo: Rin por fin Inuyasha acepto ser mi novio!!!!!

En ese momento con esas absurdas palabras zumbando en mis oídos me di vuelta en el sofá, y vi el rostro de Kikyo estaba con una sonrisa y en sus ojos había una especie de brillo de victoria; y yo de nuevo era la retadora y como siempre había perdido la batalla. (Kagome)


	28. Celos por ambas partes

cap XXVIII Celos en partes iguales

Si los sentimientos mataran, esta soledad que es como un sentimiento ya hubiera acabado conmigo, no importaba que tan acompañada estuviera de igual manera me sentía completamente sola; Luego de la noticia de Kikyo las pequeñas esperanzas que quedaban, si es que alguna vez hubo alguna, había sido destruida como siempre por la misma persona Kikyo; Kikyo me miro con una satisfacción tan grande que parecía que en vez de haber ganado un novio había ganado un trofeo. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: No me dirán nada, aunque sea felicítenme!

-Rin: Yo me alegro de que tengas novio!

-Zota: Me da lo mismo, solo quiero ver la tele!!!!!!!

-Kikyo: Niño grosero!!!!! ¿Y tu Kagome? ¿No me dirás nada?

-Kagome: Felicitaciones!!! Se me olvido que Sango me dijo que fuera a su casa!

-Rin: a esta hora? Son las 8 de la noche!

-Kagome: Es algo importante, debo de ir.

Tome mi bolso me coloque los zapatos y salí cuando tranque la puerta, no sabia nada ¿a donde iría? ¿por qué me salí de mi casa? ¿Para donde quería correr? ¿Para donde me llevaban mis pensamientos?, comencé a caminar sin rumbo y luego supe que no era que quería caminar para pensar, sencillamente quería escapar para poder llorar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y simplemente estaba escapando de la mirada ganadora de Kikyo; sin darme cuenta camine al parque en donde todo había sido descubierto; me senté en el mismo columpio, me tape la cara con las manos y comencé a llorar, sentí que una mano se coloco en mi hombro, pensé que era Inuyasha pero al levantar la vista vi a Hoyo.

-Hoyo: no me gusta verte así!...¿Qué sucede? No te vi en el baile!

-Kagome: Yo no fui, solo fue un disfraz...

-Hoyo: ¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas?

-Kagome: Olvídalo...

-Hoyo: Ya es tarde para que andes por aquí... y sola, te acompaño vamos...

-Kagome: Quiero tranquilizarme luego me iré a mi casa.

-Hoyo: No te voy a dejar sola...

Se sentó en el columpio que estaba a mi lado, bajo su bolso, y se quedo a verme. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: No necesitas decirme nada, solamente no quiero que te sientas sola, yo estoy aquí contigo, y si lo deseas me puedes llamar y seré tu amigo incondicional.

Mire a Hoyo, sus ojos eran sinceros eran tan transparentes que mi reflejo en sus ojos era como un espejo cálido y brillante. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Gracias por todo...

-Hoyo: me alegra que al menos ya no llores!

-Kagome: Mira las estrellas... son tantas como el numero de esperanzas que tienen las personas.

-Hoyo: y tu... ¿Tienes esperanza?

-Kagome: Me las destruyeron poco a poco, sin importar lo que haga mis esperanzas están tan fuera de mi alcance como esas estrellas que nos miran.

Hoyo se levanto, y me tomo la mano, me levante y me dio un abrazo. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Aunque tus esperanzas las destruyan, siempre recuerda que mañana es otro día y que para mañana esto solo será pasado, tu dolor algún día quedara atrás; y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte.

-Kagome: ... Gracias.

Nos separamos y el paso sus manos por mi rostro secando mis lagrimas, en eso sentí que nos miraban, cuando voltee en la puerta del parque estaba Inuyasha en su bicicleta, mirándonos. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: ¿Qué ves?... ah ¡Hola Inuyasha!

Inuyasha levanto su mano no dijo ni una palabra; Hoyo se acerco a Inuyasha y yo me coloque detrás de el. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Escuchaste todos los comentarios de nuestra actuación la otra noche?

-Inuyasha: Si, si los escuche!

Inuyasha me veía fijamente, yo seguía limpiándome la cara, llego un momento en que Hoyo hablaba pero Inuyasha y yo simplemente nos veíamos, la boca de Hoyo se movía, pero no emitía palabra alguna. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: ... Hey! hey! Inuyasha ¿que te pasa? Quedaste sin habla?

-Inuyasha: Lo siento me distraje...

-Hoyo: Bueno Kagome, es mejor que nos vayamos; voy por mi bolso.

-Kagome: te acompaño!!!!

-Hoyo: No es necesario esta hay mismo en el columpio.

Se sonrió, y se dio media vuelta. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Veo que estas muy bien.

-Kagome: Si estoy bien.

-Inuyasha: También estas muy bien acompañada!

-Kagome: Yo te felicito por que por fin Kikyo es tu novia; lo que siempre quisiste no?!

-Inuyasha: Pues ... ¡si! Es lo que quise desde hace tiempo...

-Joyo: Bien ya vamos...

No se porque Le tome la mano a Joyo, el me miro con dulzura. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Hasta luego Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha: Adiós.

Nos fuimos, mire atrás e Inuyasha seguía hay sin moverse, solo viéndonos, así que me recosté mas del brazo de Hoyo, creo que era para darle celos, aunque en realidad no creo que sintiera nada. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: (Suéltala Hoyo sino quieres que te arranque EL BRAZO!!!!!)


	29. Un viaje al centro comercial

cap XXIV Un viaje al centro comercial.

Cuantas veces nos hemos sacrificado por una persona sin saberlo, a veces esa persona es querida o apreciada, pero otras veces esa persona es desagradecida o sencillamente no se merece lo que uno hace por ella; si bien este ultimo era mi caso, no me había dado cuenta pero yo había sacrificado mi amor por Inuyasha para que ella fuera feliz, una felicidad que creo me correspondía a mi; Cuando Hoyo me llevo a la casa, ya todos se había retirado a sus habitaciones menos mi mama. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Hija! Donde estabas?? Ya oscureció, me asustaste!

-Kagome: Lo siento mama, no quise preocuparte...

-Sra. Higurashi: Si tenias una cita con este jovencito porque no me avisaste?

-Hoyo: No, no señora nosotros no…

-Sra. Higurashi: Ay! Hijo que no te de pena, pasa y siéntate!

-Hoyo: No ya es tarde debo llegar a mi casa y pues estoy algo lejos, así que adiós Kagome...

-Kagome: Gracias por todo.

-Hoyo: Adiós señora...

-Sra. Higurashi: Adiós, espero que vuelvas pronto.

Hoyo se fue, y yo comencé a subir a mi cuarto. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Ya Kikyo tiene novio y tu como que vas en el mismo proceso.

-Kagome: Ay mama por favor, Hoyo es tan solo un amigo de la escuela que me lo encontré cuando salí.

-Sra. Higurashi: Y si no saliste con el...entonces donde andabas jovencita?!

-Kagome: En casa de Sango mama, tranquila, estoy cansada me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Sra. Higurashi: que descanses...

Subí a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, me di cuenta de que no siempre salen las cosas como uno quiere, ese secreto se había convertido en una mentira, la cual se había volteado en mi contra y que yo ya no podía hacer nada, ya no intentaría darle celos a Inuyasha, ya no ganaba nada, simplemente los dejaría ser felices, si ellos deseaban estar juntos ¿quién era yo para impedírselos? Esa noche jure que nuca haría nada para que Inuyasha intentara fijarse en mi. La noche paso y el día llego. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Niños luego del desayuno, van y se visten para ir al centro comercial, les comprare ropa, hoy es quincena!

-Kikyo: ay! Que bien, tendré ropa nueva! Vamos Rin a vestirnos!; Ay mama será que puedo llamar a Inuyasha para que nos alcance?...

-Sra. Higurashi: Bueno hija como gustes...

-Kikyo: Gracias mama.

-Kagome: Yo no voy!

-Sra. Higurashi: ¿Cómo que no?

-Kagome: Es que ya tengo planes.

-Kikyo: No importa hermanita, con gusto yo personalmente escogeré tu ropa!

-Sra. Higurashi: Buena idea Kikyo.

Kikyo me miro de tal forma, que de seguro tenia pensado comprarme ropa espantosa que yo jamás me colocaría. (Kagome)

-Kagome: pensándolo mejor si voy, ya que no me gusta como se viste Kikyo, y a demás no deseo parecerme a ella.

-Zota: Ay no Kagome, yo quería quedarme contigo.

-Kagome: Mejor vamos Zota, nos aburriremos los 2 juntos en el centro comercial.

-Sra. Higurashi: Ay! Kagome que cosas dices... Bueno ya vístanse!

Todos nos vestimos, y fuimos al centro comercial, no me gustaba eso de que Inuyasha nos alcanzaría mas adelante, pero no me preocupaba de seguro Kikyo se perdería con el en el centro comercial y yo no tendría que verlos juntos. Llegamos al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: ¡mama vamos a ver los zapatos!

-Rin: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!

-Sra. Higurashi: esta bien vamos.

-Kagome: Y así comienza, vamos Zota no las perdamos!

-Zota: Si...

Anduvimos comprando cosas, mas que todo eran para Kikyo, ella pedía y mi madre la complacía por eso es que ella era tan malcriada; ya había pasado 1 hora y aun Inuyasha no aparecía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Veo que te dejaron embarcada Kikyo!

-Kikyo: El aparecerá, y sabes vendrá por mi así que te agradecería que te mantuvieras lejos.

-Kagome: No te preocupes me voy a desaparecer... Mama tengo mucha sed quiero un refresco me das para comprarlo.

Mi madre sonrió y me dio el dinero veía unos pantalones para ella; salí de la tienda quería perderme así que me fui al ultimo piso del centro comercial; me compre el refresco, y me senté a tomarlo en un banquito algo escondido en uno de los pasillos por donde no pasaba mucha gente, de pronto detrás de mi me susurraron. (Kagome)

"¿Por qué tan sola?"

Me ahogue con el refresco y voltee, era el. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Le pido que no me vuelva a asustar así!

-Inuyasha: Lo siento, Tu hermana esta por aquí?

-Kagome: Lo espera arriba.

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué no me tuteas?

-Kagome: No tengo porque, ahora si me disculpa.

Me levante y el me tomo del brazo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ayer no estabas enojada, estabas muy feliz con tu compañía.

-Kagome: Eso no es problema suyo, suélteme por favor.

-Inuyasha: Esa noche me mostraste a alguien dulce y tierna que paso con esa Kagome?

-Kagome: Tu la cambiaste por Kikyo, eso fue lo que le paso!; no veo a que lleva esta discusión, tu ya decidiste no? Bueno quédate con ella.

-Inuyasha: Es que me hiciste algo...

Tomo el vaso y lo coloco en el banco; me tomo por los brazos y se acerco. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Cuidado con lo que piensas hacer!

Se acerco tanto que su boca casi rozaba con mis labios, me hablaba en tono muy bajo y muy suave. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Preferirías que fuera Hoyo? ¿Te molesta tenerme así de cerca?

-Kagome: N... no. te pido que no hagas esto...

-Inuyasha: No veo que me alejes... me embrujaste Kagome y no se como romper el hechizo.

Estaba tan confundida, ¿qué era lo que buscaba Inuyasha? Por fin tenia a Kikyo! Pero estaba a punto de besarme a mi, y yo quien había prometido no intentar que Inuyasha se fijara en mi, me había olvidado de mi promesa y solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera y que siempre me hablara así. (Kagome)


	30. Atrapada en sus besos

Cap XXX Atrapada en sus besos

¿Por qué cuando algo esta prohibido, es cuando mas lo deseamos?, Si sabemos que nunca sucederá, porque la vida o el destino que van agarrado de la mano se empeñan de ponernos pruebas a veces tan difíciles; Inuyasha tocaba mi rostro y estaba a un solo paso de hacer lo que tanto yo deseaba que se repitiera; esta ves no besaría al disfraz que yo tenia esa noche, esta vez me besaría a mi; pero en el momento en ese momento recordé aquellas duras palabras las cuales me dejaban sorda: "¿Por qué no entiendes tu que yo soy el único que va a elegir con quien estar?"; no se como hice pero lo aleje, tuve el valor de decirle que no. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué?

-Kagome: Tu eres el único que va a elegir con quien estar; y ya decidiste...no era a Kikyo a quien querías?

-Inuyasha: Bueno si...

-Kagome: De paso tienes el descaro de aceptarlo en mi cara!!; sabes que Inuyasha pensé que eras de otra forma pero me equivoque, eres igual que todos!

-Inuyasha: Ah! Pero seguro Hoyo es diferente! ¡NO!...

-Kagome: Bueno pues fíjate que si, es amable, generoso, bueno, guapo y sabes que es lo mejor que no se parece nada a ti; tu que tienes tantos defectos!

-Inuyasha: Defectos?!! Debe ser que tu eres perfecta!!!!!

-Kagome: ¡Por lo menos no soy terca, testaruda, necia, fastidiosa, y sabes que mas no soy que tu si eres!...no juego con 2 personas!

-Inuyasha: Yo no soy así... yo no juego con nadie!

-Kagome: Ah! Si entonces porque ahora que por fin tienes a tu novia, y andas aquí intentando besarme, ¿Eso no es jugar?

-Inuyasha: Es que no se que me pasa, no se que me hiciste...me embrujaste esa noche...

-Kagome: No seas ridículo eres un idiota, vete con tu novia y déjame en paz, ya no creo en ti, ya no creo en lo que sientes, ni por mi hermana y mucho menos por...

Me tomo por la cintura y me beso, fue tan suave, igual que la primera vez, solo que aquella vez no pude responderle, pero ahora nuestros labios bailaban juntos, como si se hubieran extrañado, como si ya no fuéramos nosotros los que mandáramos en nuestras bocas, tenían vida y jugaban una con la otra, bebiendo toda la dulzura que se derrochaba en aquel beso, me hablo bajito pero siempre con sus labios rozando los míos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No quiero que pienses eso de mi, yo no soporto el que me hables así, no quiero que me seas indiferente no lo soporto.

-Kagome: esto esta mal, muy mal, yo no...

-Inuyasha: Shhhhhhhhhhhh...No hables, solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes, como lo estoy haciendo yo.

-Kagome: Hasta cuando va a durar esto? Hasta que Kikyo aparezca, y la veas y de nuevo te olvides de mi... yo no soy un juego Inuyasha, no soy la pieza que siempre va a esperar a que tu la muevas, yo siento, y esto me esta matando...

-Inuyasha: Entonces vamos a morir juntos...porque sino te vuelvo a besar se me acaban las fuerzas, y puedo morir...

El segundo beso fue con la misma sensación nuestras bocas se buscaban y era como si una complementara a la otra, si el estaba confundido eso era mentira, porque tal ves yo sentía antas cosas por el simple hecho de que sus labios me rozaran, pero no sabia en quien pensaba el si en mi o en ella, si sentía algo con esos besos, o les eran indiferentes; sentía mi respiración tan agitada, pero necesitaba tanto sentirlo así cerca me hacia tanto bien, aunque no fuera verdad lo que yo me imaginaba, se alejo y acaricio mi rostro. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: En que piensas?

-Kagome: En la cara que te imaginabas mientras me besabas, no eres como yo Inuyasha, te tomas las cosas a la ligera, me besas a mi y luego vas y besas a Kikyo, crees que no lo se.

-Inuyasha: Eso no es verdad...

-Kagome: lo único que se es que aquí alguien va a salir lastimado, y que ese alguien no eres tu, y que por eso te tomas las cosas a la ligera.

Tome el refresco ya estaba vuelto agua, me di media vuelta. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Yo pudo ser todo lo inocente que quieras, pero no tonta Inuyasha, y tu solo juegas, y bueno eso no es un problema, solo que estas jugando conmigo, y eso duele, por favor no me busques quédate con ella, es la que querías desde un principio no?!, entonces respétala y respétame a mi.

-Inuyasha: Kagome, es que tu no sabes...

-Kagome: Ni quiero saber, porque siempre me preguntare, ¿seria verdad lo que me dijo?

Camine y sentía que cada uno de mis pasos debían dirigirse a el, pero solo veía al frente nunca atrás, tuve la impresión de que mis labios lloraban por que se alejaban de nuevo de los suyos, y mis ojos se preparaban para no llorar cada ves que lo vieran con Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Kagome yo no me imagino la cara de Kikyo cuando te beso a ti, veo tu cara cuando la beso a ella...


	31. Mintiendo al amor

Cap XXXI Mintiendo al amor

No se cuanto puede aguantar el alma o el corazón, mas que aguantar yo diría ¿cuanto resisten?, por que ya bastante los había dañado; luego ese día en el centro comercial, yo regrese con mi familia; Inuyasha llego atrás de mi, y se fue con Kikyo, cuando llegamos a la casa Rin subió corriendo a ver su ropa, Zota llego prendiendo la tele, yo ayude a mi mama a hacer la cena, en esto llego Kikyo furiosa, zumbó la puerta y corrió a su cuarto. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Kikyo? Hija que sucedió???

-Zota: Hay! Ya llego la señorita berrinches, de seguro el novio no le quiso comprar un helado!!! Jajajajaja

-Kagome: Se veía muy brava.

-Zota: Kagome, Kikyo se pone brava simplemente porque alguien pise el suelo por donde pasa.

-Kagome: No exageres jajaja...

En esto sonó la puerta, fui a abrir era Sango, venia de visitas. (Kagome)

-Sango: Hola amiga!, tenia rato que no sabia nada de ti...

-Kagome: Claro me tenias olvidada... no será por estar detrás de cierto profesor?!

-Sango: hmmmmmm, tengo que contarte.

-Kagome: Vamos a mi cuarto porque aquí hay cierto chismosito.

-Zota: Ay! Ni que a mi me gustaran los chismes de viejas.

-Kagome: Viejo tu!

Subimos a mi cuarto, vi que mi mama tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Kikyo, y esta le abrió; Cuando entramos cerré mi cuarto y coloque música, no quería escuchar los problemas que pudiera tener Kikyo e Inuyasha, aunque me preocupaba el que sospechara de lo que había pasado en el centro comercial. (Kagome)

-Sango: No salude a tu mama.

-Kagome: Es que Kikyo tiene un problema con su novio...

-Sango: ¿Con Inuyasha?

-Kagome: Si así es, pero a mi ya me da igual...

-Sango: ¿Segura?, ya no sientes nada de nada?

-Kagome: Solo te digo que no es el muchacho que esperaba, quiere jugar con las 2, y bueno pues me decepciono.

-Sango: Hay, no te lo creo, si Inuyasha es tan buen muchacho te deben de estar engañando!...

-Kagome: No fue que me lo dijeron Sango, yo lo viví, mientras el anda con mi hermana me besa a mi, es decir que le pasa? Ya Eligio, ahora que se aguante!

-Sango: Si no fuera que me lo cuentas tu, pues no lo creería; nunca creería a Inuyasha capaz de hacer algo como eso...

-Kagome: Pues créelo... Sabes mejor cambiamos el tema porque me enferma. Dime ¿qué paso con el profesor Miroku?

-Sango: Ay! Pues la verdad estoy feliz, le dije que quería que me diera clases en estas vacaciones porque quería llegar bien preparada para el nuevo semestre!

-Kagome: Tu si inventas, y va a darte clases?

-Sango: Si jejejeje; la verdad me hago la tontisima para que se quede mas tiempo explicándome.

-Kagome: jajajaja...

-Sango: Si y me dice "pero Sango tu en mis evaluaciones sales muy bien, no sabia que no me entendías" ---------jajajaajajaja

-Kagome: Hay Sango tu estas loca!

Así pasamos la tarde, echando chistes, hablando, ya cayendo el sol, ella se fue y cerrando la puerta, vi que Sango se detenía con alguien afuera; dijo algo y se fue; cuando prendí la luz, vi que era Inuyasha, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que no aguanto el estar mal con Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Ya te la busco...

-Inuyasha: no vengo por ella, quiero hablar contigo; ¿Puedes salir?

-Kagome: No, no puedo, mejor dicho no quiero, ¿te busco a tu NOVIA?

-Inuyasha: Por favor...o ya de plano te levanto y te saco de tu casa!

-Kagome: Tu no te atreverías, comenzaría a gritar...

-Inuyasha: Te bajo y te callo con un beso... Tu eliges...

Me tomo la mano y se acerco buscando como levantarme, yo me eche para atrás, me coloque los zapatos y salí, pero me detuve en el porche. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Podemos ir al parque?

-Kagome: no.

-Inuyasha: Esta bien solo quiero decirte que te quiero, y que...

-Kagome: Ay! No, si deseas es hablar de eso me voy...

-Inuyasha: Tengo una cosa que decirte... Kagome yo...

No se que me paso y le di una cachetada a Inuyasha, no podía entender el porque traicionaba a Kikyo si según el la quería, y ahora solo jugaba no era justo ni para mi ni para Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Esa te la merecías, no se te ocurra decirme ninguna de tus estupideces, ya déjame tranquila, si crees que porque yo me hice pasar por mi hermana esa noche, ya no te puedo olvidar, pues te equivocaste; soy novia de Hoyo y ya déjame...

-Inuyasha: ¿Eres novia de Hoyo?

-Kagome: SI! Y sabes no deseo que me vuelvas a besar, porque yo si le soy fiel; así que busca a tu novia y arreglen sus diferencias...

-Inuyasha: Pero si cuando estabas conmigo no lo mencionaste...

-Kagome: Porque no me lo preguntaste...

Me retrocedí y el se quedo viendo, como si no hubiera entendido...entre a la casa y se quedo hay; quería salir y disculparme y decir que de nuevo había mentido, pero como decir algo; si estaba muerta desde que andaba con mi hermana; no sentía mi corazón, mi alma no se si aun estaba dentro de mi o si el despertar era un signo de estar viva, porque yo no podía sentir. (Kagome)


	32. Dos corazones y un solo latir

Cap XXXII Dos corazones y un solo latir

Viendo como los sueños se rompen uno por uno, sin saber si alguna vez esa puerta que cerré era la indicada; hay cosas que a veces no entiendo, si algo no va jamás a poder ser entonces ¿por qué aparece y se clava tan fuerte en el cuerpo?; esa pregunta me la hice noche tras noche, mientras pensaba en su rostro; Un día Rin entro a mi cuarto, a ella a veces la encontraba en mi puerta como si estuviera intentando adivinar que es lo que me pasaba. (Kagome)

-Rin: Kagome!!!! Acompáñame si?

-Kagome: Hay Rin no tengo ánimos!

-Rin: Hay anda no seas malita, es que Kikyo salió y mi mama no me deja irme sola!

-Kagome: (de seguro fue con Inuyasha)------- Sabes Rin esta bien voy a ir contigo, pero primero me dices a donde vamos?

-Rin: Ehhhhhh! Vamos para unaaaaaaaaaa...

-Kagome: No sabes para donde vas?

-Rin: Es que una banda padrisima se va a presentar en la ciudad y bueno pos ya debió haber pasado el concierto...

-Kagome: ¿Para que vamos entonces?

-Rin: Es que me gane unos pases para conocerlos en persona!!! Acompáñame ándale si?

-Kagome: Ya esta pues y como se llama la banda?

-Rin: Es una cosa en ingles, no se como se pronuncia!!!

-Kagome: Aja pero...

-Rin: Ya! Vamos que se me hace tarde!!!

Caminamos hasta el centro en el estadium había mucha gente, Rin me dio el pase VIP y entramos sin ningún problema por la parte de atrás; nos conducieron hasta unos camerinos; el vigilante nos paso. (Kagome)

-Vigilante: Oye nena quieres algo de la cafetería yo te acompaño y te brindo!

-Rin: Siiiiiiiiii!

-Kagome: Yo te acompaño!

-Vigilante: No se preocupe señorita no le pasara nada a su hermanita, además debe alguien esperar a la banda, mejor usted quédese; será un momento.

-Kagome: Cuídate Rin.

Ambos salieron del camerino, me senté en un sofá que estaba allí, la gente se escuchaba afuera como gritaba eufórica; yo estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que banda era, no sabia nada de ella que podría preguntarle a esos muchachos?; de pronto la puerta se abrió y alguien tapaba su rostro con un ramo de rosas. (Kagome)

"Eres buena para mentir, pero yo soy mucho mejor para descubrir la verdad!"

Era el su voz la reconocía a mil metros. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Esto es ridículo!

-Inuyasha: Tienes razón, debiste escuchar el concierto, muchas de las canciones te las dedique.

-Kagome: Gracias a dios que no las escuche... ahora quítate de la puerta que me voy... Tu le diste a Rin esos pases ¿cierto?

-Inuyasha: Sabes deberías de enseñarle a tu hermana a pronunciar Game Over! Así no te hubiera traído engañada, aunque fue mejor así!...Mira estas rosas se parecen a ti...

-Kagome: Si en lo espinosas que somos, voy a buscar a mi hermana...

Coloco las rosas en una mesita y abrió los brazos y las piernas y tranco la puerta. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Si quieres salir tendrás que pasar sobre mi...

-Kagome: ¿Ahora me piensas secuestrar?...¡SEGURIDAD!!!!

-Inuyasha: Por si no lo notaste Jorgue, el señor de seguridad esta de mi parte, yo le pedí que se llevara a Rin y le di plata ara que se entretuvieran por un buen rato!

-Kagome: Genial...Muy bien veo que mi única forma de salir es escuchándote, y lo haré...

-Inuyasha: Muy bien, vez esa es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti eres muy inteligente!

Me senté en el sofá, y como si no hubiera mas espacio se sentó a mi lado, casi sobre mi. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Puedes alejarte?

-Inuyasha: No por que así es la única manera en que puedo voltear tu rostro para verte a los ojos y saber si me mientes.

-Kagome: ¿Qué tienes que decirme?, si Game Over esta aquí entonces Joyo debe estar cerca y no le debe agradar encontrarnos así...

-Inuyasha: así como?...Tan cerca?

Se me acerco al rostro como intentando intimidarme. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Si ...Puedes alejarte.

-Inuyasha: Ya te dije que no y si intentas levantarte te voy a sentar en mis piernas así que quédate quietecita...¿Por qué me dijiste que Joyo era algo tuyo?

-Kagome: Porque lo es!

-Inuyasha: Creo que no escuchaste mi pregunta...¿Por qué me dijiste que Joyo era algo tuyo?

-Kagome: Creo que el sordo aquí eres tu!

-Inuyasha: Querías darme celos?...Si era tu intención, pues lo lograste...

-Kagome: Esa no era mi intención, yo ... que sabes tu de mi y de Joyo.

-Inuyasha: Kagome, Joyo no es como el lobo sarnoso Joyo es mi amigo, y me contó todo; se que mentiste!... Eres buena para mentir, pero yo soy mucho mejor para descubrir la verdad!...y mas si es una verdad que me interesa y tu me interesas mucho... yo no?

-Kagome: Tu no que?

-Inuyasha: Yo no te intereso?

Tomo mi rostro con su mano izquierda paso su brazo sobre mis piernas, como haciendo una baranda para que no pudiera escapar. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Respóndeme...

-Kagome: Eso no importa.

-Inuyasha: Tal ves a tu mama no le importe, pero a mi si, necesito saber si esto lo estoy sintiendo solo o si soy correspondido.

No podía mentirle estando tan cerca, así que lo negué con la cabeza; el me soltó y se levanto. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Duele querer, y mas si no es correspondido...Nos vamos de gira por un mes, espero nos escuches en la radio...

Abrió la puerta, yo me levante. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha!!! Yo ...

El se volteo, cerrando la puerta nuevamente. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Yo no te quiero... Yo estoy enamorada de ti...

-Inuyasha: No juegues...

Me acerque y toque su rostro. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Quiero despertar...

-Kagome: Ya no lo quiero ocultar...Y no es un sueño te lo voy a demostrar.

Lo bese y entendí que la puerta se había cerrado, pero el también había pasado, y juntos quedamos atrapados en algo que a veces no tiene explicación, pero que muchos le dicen amor. (Kagome)


	33. Un ultimo beso

Cap XXXIII Un ultimo beso

Muchas personas colocan en sus labios muchas palabras y cuando intentas entender lo que salió de sus bocas, al final no te dijeron nada; es como cuando dicen el corazón esta amarrado al tuyo y ni en mil vidas se soltara, es un simple te amo el que se esconde; creo que esto fue lo que me paso a mi, al intentar proteger a Inuyasha de Kikyo yo misma me enrede y no supe decir, ni supe enmascarar bien ese te amo; Luego de ese beso nos quedamos viendo fijamente como respondiendo a través de la mirada preguntas que no salían de nuestros labios. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Me vas a extrañar?

-Kagome: No se... Dame una razón por la cual te deba extrañar mientras viajas...

Sin hablarme me tomo el rostro y me beso nuevamente; sin alejarse de mis labios susurro. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Me vas a extrañar?

-Kagome: Te extraño desde el primer beso que me diste, esa noche...

-Inuyasha: Para mi ese no cuenta, porque yo besaba a otra.

-Kagome: Pero ahora sabes que me besaste a mi...

-Inuyasha: Aun así quiero que recuerdes que sigo estando contigo y bueno la verdad me consuela que ni el lobo rabioso ni Hojo te andarán rondando...

-Kagome: Ja! No le digas lobo... Te quiero y ni que mil Kogas o mil Hojos me "rondaran" yo solo tengo ojos para ti... Desde el primer día que te vi en tu bicicleta.

-Inuyasha: ¿Bicicleta? ¿No fue en la escuela?

-Kagome: No yo te vi por primera vez en bicicleta frente a mi casa, pero estabas embelesado viendo a Kikyo...

-Inuyasha: Lastima que no te vi primero...

-Kagome: No importa, eso ya paso.

Nos quedamos conversando y tocaron la puerta, era el vigilante que venia con Rin. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Bueno Rin mejor nos vamos... Niña lo menos que hiciste fue hablar con la banda!

-Inuyasha: ¿Te arrepientes?

-Kagome: No, Mas bien se lo agradezco...

-Rin: Gracias señor Jorgue, por las golosinas!

-Jorgue: Fue todo un placer, Bueno Inuyasha la banda ya se alisto, y ya se vació el Stadium, ya se va a cerrar, los espero abajo!

-Kagome: Mejor nos vamos...

-Inuyasha: Primero las damas!

Bajamos y estaban Koga y Hojo esperando. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Kagome! Que agradable sorpresa!

-Kagome: Hola Hojo, hola Koga...

-Koga: Hola Kagome, viste el concierto?

-Kagome: No llegue tarde para verlo, Rin fue la que me trajo.

-Rin: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ya nos vamos?

-Koga: si quieres te acompaño!

-Inuyasha: No, yo lo haré!, ¿Nos vamos?

Me tomo de la mano y Rin agarro el otro brazo de Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Gracias por ofrecerte Koga, será en otra oportunidad...

-Hojo: Bueno Adiós, nos vemos mañana Inuyasha!

-Inuyasha: Si si adiós. (Sobre mi cadáver habrá otra oportunidad)

Cuando llegamos, a la casa solo Zota salió a recibirme, mi madre no estaba y no se si Kikyo estaba, Rin entro mostrándole a Zota todas las golosinas que había traído, Ambos entraron y de nuevo estábamos solos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Mañana nos vamos... Me vas a despedir?

-Kagome: A que hora sale el autobús?

-Inuyasha: A las 8:00 de la mañana... ¿iras?

Tocando su cabello, baje mi tono de voz. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Claro que si...

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué el tono?

-Kagome: Quisiera irme contigo, o que no te fueras; es que por fin puedo estar contigo y ahora te vas...

Se quito una cadena y me la coloco en mi mano. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Yo siempre estoy contigo... Aunque el cielo este de por medio, tu eres parte de mi y yo voy a ser parte de ti...

-Kagome: No serás, porque ya lo eres...

Nos dimos un último beso de despedida, y al cerrar mi puerta deje mi corazón al otro lado, mañana se iría y yo me quedaría solo pensando en las horas en que no estaría junto a mi. (Kagome)


	34. Una desesperada despedida

Cap XXXIV Una desesperada despedida

Esa noche se paso tan rápida que me pareció no haber cerrado mis ojos, o tal vez en verdad no dormí y solo pensé en que al día siguiente el se iría, me levante muy temprano, no quería quedarme dormida, baje hice el desayuno; el tiempo se me pasaba muy lento, cuando me bañe y me vestí aun eran las 7 de la mañana; me senté a esperar a que fuera un poco mas tarde y en eso bajo mi mama. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Hija, que te pasa?

-Kagome: Es que tengo que salir, Inuyasha se va...

-Sra. Higurashi: ¿Inuyasha? El muchacho que vino la otra vez?

-Kagome: Si mama el...

-Sra. Higurashi: Hay! Kagome tienes tu primer novio?!!!

-Kagome: ... Si

-Sra. Higurashi: hay mi niña esta creciendo!

-Kagome: Hay! Mama tu y tus cosas, yo mejor me voy no quiero llegar tarde!

-Sra. Higurashi: bueno Kagome cuídate, y le mandas saludos a Inuyasha de parte de su suegra jajaja!

Cuando mi madre se ponía a chistar sobre cosas personales a veces me hacia sentir vergüenza, creo y espero que todas las madres sean así!; Salí y tome el autobús, en plena avenida universidad había una cola, porque había un choque en medio del camino, ya eran las 7:30 y aun faltaba mucho por recorrer hasta el terminal de pasajeros, Inuyasha no se podía ir sin que se despidiera de mi, tan solo ayer fue cuando por fin pudimos demostrar que nos queríamos y no lo dejaría ir así nada mas sin una adiós; me acerque hasta el chofer del autobús. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Oiga señor, disculpe ¿No puede tomar una ruta alterna? Es que estoy muy apurada!

-Chofer: Lo siento señorita, pero esta muy congestionado, no puedo salirme ya.

-Kagome: Entonces aquí me quedo!

Baje del autobús, y comencé a caminar me quedaban como 20 cuadras por recorrer, pero el no se podía ir sin decirme adiós, camine y vi que la calle estaba completamente cerrada, se había volcado un camión y había n muchas personas tomando la mercancía que llevaba, cruce en la cuadra y seguí por la calle paralela, camine 7 cuadras ya estaba algo cansada porque iba a paso rápido pero me di cuenta que faltaban 10 minutos para que saliera el autobús, así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude, parecía que el tiempo pasaba mas rápido de lo normal, llegue faltando solo 2 minutos para encontrarlo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Señor! Vigilante!

-Vigilante: Dígame señorita? ¿esta bien? Se ve cansada ¿Quiere agua?

-Kagome: No! ...No quiero nada... Sabe cual es el autobús de la banda Game Over?...

-Vigilante: Una banda?... creo que salieron por la puerta 10 pero ya abordaron ...deben de estar por salir... señorita ¿adonde va?

No espere a que terminara de hablar ni siquiera le di las gracias, Inuyasha se iba, y no lo vería por un tiempo, tal ves por demasiado tiempo!; llegue hasta la puerta numero 1, y mucho mas haya estaba la 10...había tanta gente que parecían hormigas ya no podía seguir corriendo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡Permiso por favor!... Disculpe... con permiso... ay! lo siento!

A este paso jamás llegaría ya eran las 8:00 y tal ves se iría, o ya se había ido. Llegue a la puerta 10 como me lo había indicado el vigilante, pero no había autobús; le pregunte a un chofer que estaba reposando. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Señor el autobús de la puerta 10?

-Chofer: El viejo Jack acaba de irse con una banda de jovencitos...

-Kagome: desde hace mucho?

-Chofer: No creo que aun hayan salido del terminal! Es un autobús verde y naranja.

Me salí por la puerta de los autobuses sin importarme nada. (Kagome)

-Chofer: Oiga señorita, no puede andar por hay! Es peligroso!

No le preste atención a lo que me había gritado, peligroso? Peligro corría mi corazón de romperse si no abrazaba a Inuyasha; muchos autobuses pero ninguno verde con naranja, corriendo hacia la puerta de salida estaba el autobús. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!

Grite con toda mi voz y me detuve, ya no podía seguir estaba tan cansada, en eso se abrió una de las ventanas y se asomo, por fin lo había visto. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Kagome?...¡Paren el autobús!

El autobús se paro y se abrió la puerta, Inuyasha salió, por las ventanas se asomaron, Joyo y Koga, el me abrazo, y yo lo bese. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Pensé que no vendrías que lo de ayer había sido un sueño.

-Kagome: Creí que no te vería, y no sabia cuando nos volveríamos a ver ...

-Inuyasha: ¿por qué estas tan agitada?

-Kagome: Eso es lo de menos, te traje esta pulsera no te la quites para que te acuerdes de mi...

Se coloco la y entendí que aunque yo no lo viera por un tiempo el siempre va conmigo, hoy me di cuenta que tanto duele decir adiós, y me di cuenta lo mucho que me costaba separarme de el, pero también aprendí, la fuerza que me daba la esperanza de estar junto a el, no importaba el obstáculo lo que me importaba era ver a la persona amada. (Kagome)


	35. La furia de Kikyo

Cap XXXV La furia de Kikyo

Esa tarde vi partir un autobús con uno de los seres mas importantes para mi, tuve que esperar a que se levantara el choque y luego pude volver y una gran sorpresa me esperaba, porque cuando llegaba a mi casa Sesshomaru iba saliendo por la reja. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Hola Kagome...

-Kagome: Hola; puedo preguntar ¿por qué estas en mi casa? Y ¿por qué no fuiste a despedirte de tu hermano?

-Sesshomaru: Vine en una visita cordial y se me olvido que se iba hoy.

-Kagome: Se te olvido?

-Sesshomaru: Hay ya dejemos de hablar de Inuyasha, dime Kagome que se siente el engañar?

-Kagome: No te entiendo...

-Sesshomaru: ¿Qué sentiste al engañar aquella apreciada noche a mi hermano?

-Kagome: ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Sesshomaru: todo se descubre Kagome, y no siempre vestirás ese disfraz...Estas fueron mis palabras si mas no me equivoco.

-Kagome: Cierto usted me reconoció desde que llegue al baile...Pero yo no estaba engañándolo...

-Sesshomaru: Todo se devuelve Kagome y déjame decirte algo y espero lo entiendas muy bien...

Me rodeo, y quede de espaldas a el, quito mi cabello de mi oreja y sus manos estaban en mis hombros, sentía su respiración en mi oído y comenzó a susurrarme. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Solamente en el espejo eres idéntica, pero cualquier persona puede ser tu aunque sea por unos instante, cuídate y disfruta lo que tienes mientras se pueda, quiero aclararte que no tengo nada en contra de ti al contrario creo que eres un a chica hermosa e inteligente y me parece que eres tal ves demasiado para mi hermanito...

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y me soltó, me sentía tan abrumada, Sesshomaru podía hacer ruborizar a cualquier chica si se lo proponía, pero sus palabras eran confusas y no entendí por completo lo que me decía, además cada vez que Sesshomaru se me acercaba no se porque me ponía tan nerviosa. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Espera, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir...

-Sesshomaru: Claro que me entiendes

Se acerco a mi, estábamos frente a frente y el poco a poco se acercaba mas y mas, como intentando intimidarme. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Piensa en cada una de las palabras que te dije y luego veras y entenderás lo que te dije, y no te preocupes, recuerda disfruta lo que tienes mientras este en tus manos.

Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Por favor...

-Sesshomaru: ¿Qué? descuida, no te voy a dar un beso en los labios... Dale un beso de mi parte a Rin.

Me miro fijo a los ojos y luego se fue, di un suspiro y entre a la casa, en eso estaba Kikyo abajo, se levanto apenas me vio yo subí a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta ella puso el pie y entro. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Kikyo: Muy bonito lo que le haces a tu hermana! ¿Por qué demonios te hiciste pasar por mi en el baile? ¿Cómo no te reconocí? Y además resulta que ahora eres novia de ¿Inuyasha?

-Kagome: Con que esta era su visita cordial, ay! Ya Kikyo

-Kikyo: ¿Cómo que ya Kagome? Eres una...estúpida! como se te ocurrió quitarme a Inuyasha? Y a demás ¿cómo pudiste tomar mi lugar en el baile?!!

-Kagome: ¡Yo no iba a dejar que lo botaras a la basura esa noche por tus estúpidos caprichos!

-Kikyo: Ese es mi Problema, no te metas en mi vida Kagome! No te metas o me vas a encontrar!

-Kagome: Yo no te tengo miedo Kikyo, además te tomas muy a pecho lo que te dice Sesshomaru.

Me tiro el vestido que había usado esa noche en la cama. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Sesshomaru es todo un caballero y no hablaría jamás de una mujer, Kagome no sabes con quien te metiste, parece que no me conoces y te juro que no te la vas a acabar...

-Kagome: Si quieres acúsame con mama me da igual!

-Kikyo: Mama no tiene nada que ver Kagome yo misma seré la que tome cartas en el asunto, yo no soy una niñita que va y llora con su mami porque mi hermanita me tiro de los cabellos, yo simplemente le corto los cabellos a mi hermanita para que no se vuelva a meter conmigo! Estas advertida.

-Kagome: no seas tan resentida, tu no querías a Inuyasha.

-Kikyo: Tu que sabes de mi Kagome, tu no sabes quien soy!

En eso salió del cuarto y tiro la puerta, me di cuenta de que no conocía a mi hermana, pero la verdad es que me dio miedo el que mi hermana se metiera entre Inuyasha y yo, pero lo que ella no sabe es que yo no busque a Inuyasha el me busco a mi, yo intente alejarme de el pero si ambos estábamos enamorados yo ya no quería sacrificar mi amor, pero al parecer, si debí oponerme a esto que siento. (Kagome)


	36. Dulce encuentro

Cap XXXVI Dulce encuentro

Cada vez que se abre un capullo expande todo su esplendor y no hay nada que lo detenga a mantenerse abierto, pero hay veces en que las circunstancias lo lastiman y este se marchita a pocos días de haberse abierto, creo que esto es lo que me sucedería en poco tiempo; Así pasaron los días y en uno de estos me encontré con una grata visita desde muy temprano. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Sango! ¿Cómo estas?

-Sango: Hola Kagome disculpa el que te moleste pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-Kagome: NO eres una molestia, no digas eso, ven pasa!

Nos sentamos en el sofá, mi mama estaba limpiando la casa y Sango murmuro. (Kagome)

-Sango: podemos hablar en tu recamara?

-Kagome: Claro vamos...

Subimos a mi habitación, la verdad era que Sango estaba algo misteriosa. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué te ocurre Sango?

-Sango: Es que pues invite a Miroku...Digo al profe Miroku al cine y pues me dijo que si, pero me da mucho miedo ir sola, necesito como quien dice apoyo moral y quien mejor que tu para dármelo...

-Kagome: Hay no yo no voy a ir, como quien dice de "lámpara" contigo y el profesor, además bien atrevida que eres!

-Sango: No seas tonta, y además porque atrevida? Si supieras que el profe me pidió que cuando saliera de la escuela tuviera un hijo con el!

-Kagome: QUEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!... ES UN PERVERTIDO!!!!!

-Sango: Kagome baja la voz... yo lo bofetee, y el me dijo que mejor lo olvidara... pero yo se que lo dijo jugando Kagome..

-Kagome: Eso me parece una...mejor ni lo digo... No puedes ir tu sola con el y menos las 2 solas con el, imagínate que nos puede pasar!!

En esto comencé a imaginarme que el profe Miroku nos metía en un carro y nos raptaba, o que nos pedía a sango y a mi que cada una tuviera un hijo con el, o que nunca llegaba a la sita con sango puesto que ella lo bofeteo y así pasaban muchas cosas por mi cabeza!!!. (Kagome)

-Sango: Kagome! Despierta!

-Kagome: Es mejor y definitivo que no vayamos es un peligro!

-Sango: Hay! Kagome no exageres el profe Miroku es un buen hombre y no nos pasara nada, además yo pensé en todo, la cita es para dentro de 2 semanas! Y para ese entonces ya abra llegado Inuyasha!

-Kagome: Si así es.

-Sango: Bueno pues iremos en parejas, tu con Inuyasha y yo con Miroku digo el profe Miroku...

-Kagome: No sango a Inuyasha no le gusta el cine ni nada de esas cosas...

-Sango: Hay no Kagome, convéncelo es un favor de amiga que te estoy pidiendo anda si!; además el te quiere mucho de seguro te complace!!

-Kagome: Esta bien, se lo diré luego que llegue; pero si me dice que no tu no vas sola con el!

-Sango: Huí no te preocupes estoy segura de que Inuyasha e consentirá en esto!

Me gustaba tanto escuchar como sango decía de una u otra forma que Inuyasha me quería que llegue a olvidar por completo todo lo que me había gritado Kikyo, este fue el peor error que había cometido; así paso la semana, lenta para mi gusto pero paso, ese sábado llegaría Inuyasha de su gira, siempre tenia el collar incluso para dormir, el da paso normal, Zota y Rin peleando por toda la casa y mi abuelo intentando separarlos, mi mama cocinando y mi hermana no estaba, como siempre; aunque para mi mejor nuestros roces aumentaban día tras día, llego la noche y yo solo me imaginaba que mañana lo vería, hoy lo dejaría descansar en su casa y mañana por fin lo podría abrasar, en esto tocaron a la puerta, Yo baje y fui a abrir, para mi sorpresa no había nadie. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: ¿Quién es Kagome?!!!!!!

-Kagome: Nadie mama, seguro unos niños jugando!!!!!!!!!...¿qué es esto?

En el suelo había un sobre decía "Kagome" lo abrí y decía:

VEN AL PARQUE AHORA!

PRONTO ES URGENTE

UNA VIDA DEPENDE DE TI!!!

ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO...

-Rin: ¡Kagome!!! Zota me esta molestando!!!!

-Zota: Claro que no!

-Abuelo: Niños por favor...¡ay mi columna, ya estoy viejo para esto!

-Kagome: ya vuelvo, voy al parque un momento.

-Sra. Higurashi: te cuidado hija mira que esta oscureciendo, y puede ser peligroso!

-Kagome: Voy a asomarme y ya...

Me fui al parque cuando estaba en la puerta me detuve, y en el columpio estaba el, se levanto en cuanto me vio, yo me quede estática y luego cuando reaccione supe que no era un sueño corrí y lo abrase. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha!

-Inuyasha: Kagome, pensé que no vendrías!

-Kagome: Pues no iba a venir pero algo me impulso.

-Inuyasha: Ese algo era yo que te llamaba con el corazón...Porque era cierto sabes...

Vi su rostro lo extrañaba tanto, yo solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Que era cierto?

-Inuyasha: Que mi vida depende de ti, no aguantaba mas no verte el no sentirte junto a mi, como quien dice, me faltaba el aire...

Me saque el collar de entre la camisa y baje mi voz. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Tu siempre estuviste conmigo, aunque fuera solo en pensamiento, tu rostro lo remarcaba cada noche antes de dormir y así era como intentaba mantenerme conectada contigo...

-Inuyasha: Con razón siempre estabas en mis sueños, pensé que estaba loco pero veo que tu eras la culpable de mi supuesta locura... Gracias por dejarme soñar contigo...

Tomo mi rostro, acaricio mi cabello y se acerco poco a poco. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Por fin el beso que tanto me guarde por tanto tiempo, por fin de nuevo estas aquí, mi querida Kagome.

Me beso y de pronto pude notar que la primera estrella apareció, como aquella estrella en el jardín la primera estrella de la noche estaba presente observando como mi deseo se volvía realidad. (Kagome)


	37. Conversacion a corazon abierto

Cap XXXVII conversación a corazón abierto

Conociendo un camino de fantasías que no deseo que acabe, pero nada es eterno y menos si hay piedras en ese camino; Nos sentamos en los columpios, y comenzamos a hablar de su viaje, me dijo que había sido un éxito. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Fue increíble a pesar de que éramos quienes abríamos el espectáculo a la gente le gustaban nuestras canciones.

-Kagome: Tu grupo es muy bueno y además tocan muy bien...

-Inuyasha: Lo dices nada mas porque tu novio es el vocalista de la banda?

-Kagome: Puede ser...No mentira en verdad me gusta mucho lo que tocan.

-Inuyasha: mas te vale, oye el día que me iba ¿Por qué estabas tan cansada?

-Kagome: Es una larga historia...

-Inuyasha: La noche es joven y no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Le conté toda mi "travesía" para poder llegar a despedirme de el, se quedo algo impactado, parecía que no me creía. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿En serio?

-Kagome: Me crees una mentirosa, es verdad...

-Inuyasha: Siendo así señorita hay que recompensarla con algo...a ver que quiere?

Se levanto y se inclino delante de mi. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Bueno si hay algo...un favorcito que me pidió Sango.

-Inuyasha: ¿Sango?

-Kagome: Me invito al cine a ti y a mi y va el profesor Miroku.

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué?... Hay no Kagome, yo quiero estar contigo ahora que llegue no deseo andar con Sango y menos con Miroku es un profesor mañoso...

Se levanto, parecía algo enojado, así que yo también me levante. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Por eso mismo Inuyasha...Porfa...

-Inuyasha: Cuando te dije que te recompensaría, pensaba en un beso, no en acompañar a Sango y a Miroku en una cita en pareja...

-Kagome: Hay Por favor Inuyasha, una sola vez, además ellos andarán por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro ¿si?

-Inuyasha: Hay! Kagome no...

Lo abrase por detrás y le baje la voz. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Porfa, luego hacemos lo que tu quieras, es que Miroku es como tu dices mañoso y no deseo dejar a Sango sola con el...

Inuyasha se voltio y me miro como un papa que esta a punto de complacer a una niñita berrinchuda. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Hay!! Gracias Inu te quiero mucho, y te extrañe tanto...

Lo abrace muy fuerte y el me susurro en el oído. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Yo también te extrañe, aunque estaba lejos no deje de pensar en ti, nunca me vayas a mentir Kagome, ni me vayas a dejar por alguien mas.

No se por que en ese momento vinieron a mi cabeza las palabras que me había dicho Sesshomaru---- "Solamente en el espejo eres idéntica, pero cualquier persona puede ser tu aunque sea por unos instante, cuídate y disfruta lo que tienes mientras se pueda". (Kagome)

-Kagome: Dime me reconocerás y que no vas a dejar de quererme nunca... dímelo...

-Inuyasha: Claro que no nunca podría confundirte con nadie mas, eres única y solo tu imagen en un espejo podría confundirme...

En ese momento me entro un escalofríos, no había podido descifrar las palabras que había dicho Sesshomaru y ahora Inuyasha las decía de una u otra forma. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Mejor nos vamos, no vaya a ser que tu mama te regañe como niñita y te tire de los cabellos...

Vi el rostro de Inuyasha sonreía pero en mi cabeza pasaban las palabras de Kikyo-------- yo no soy una niñita que va y llora con su mami porque mi hermanita me tiro de los cabellos, yo simplemente le corto los cabellos a mi hermanita para que no se vuelva a meter conmigo!...¿Por qué? ¿Porque pasaban esas palabras por mi cabeza?,Me asuste e Inuyasha lo vio en mi rostro. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué te pasa? Es mentira tu mama no te va a tirar de lo cabellos...

-Kagome: No no es eso, olvídalo.

-Inuyasha: Oye ven acá porque estas tan nerviosa?

-Kagome: No es nada mejor si nos vamos...ya es tarde.

Llegamos a la casa, Inuyasha se detuvo en la puerta me abrazo y me dio un beso, en palabras muy tiernas me hablo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No se que te paso en el parque, pero si algo te esta asustando me lo tienes que decir...a lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar.

Negué con mi cabeza y toque su rostro. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, solo quiero que recuerdes que te quiero mucho y que siempre será así, Buenas noches.

Lo bese y tenia una presión en el pecho no se que me pasaba pero sentía que este seria el ultimo beso, tanto era mi temor que cuando entre en la casa una lagrima, corrió por mi mejilla y esta no seria la ultima. (Kagome)


	38. Una trampa contra un amor

Cap XXXVIII Una trampa en contra de un amor

Mil veces puedes ver a una persona, conoces sus rasgos; pero hay que aprender que físicamente muchas personas se parecen entre si, pero solo hay una persona idéntica a ti y eres tu mismo. Pasaron los días, note que Kikyo se la pasaba hablando por teléfono, la verdad nunca decía quien era, pero siempre la llamada era para ella; así paso la semana y llego el Viernes el día en que acompañaría a Sango al cine; me vestí y ya de salida; Kikyo me detuvo en la puerta. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: ¿Para donde te diriges?

-Kagome: Voy al cine, porque?

-Kikyo: Me imagino que al mismo de siempre?

-Kagome: si! Ya acabo el interrogatorio?

-Kikyo: No, y Vas con Inuyasha?

-Kagome: Así es, ahora discúlpame pero me va a esperar en el cine y no quiero que espere.

Salí de la casa, no sabia porque Kikyo había hecho tantas preguntas, pero al final me olvide de lo sucedido y seguí mi camino, sin sospechar lo que ocurriría. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Alo! Sesshomaru?

-Sesshomaru: Si que te sucede ahora?

-Kikyo: No me digas que ahora te echaras para atrás, porque hoy es el día!

-Sesshomaru: No te preocupes todo sea por ver rabiar a mi hermanito, ese se esta vistiendo.

-Kikyo: Me lo pasas y luego sigues el plan tal cual, cuando yo llame por 2da vez sales de tu casa.

-Sesshomaru: esta bien, ya lo pongo al teléfono, Oye Debilucho!!!! Te llaman!

-Inuyasha: Ay!!! Sesshomaru no me llames así!!!! Y ¿quién es? Estoy apurado!!!

-Sesshomaru: Cállate si? Y contesta!!!

-Inuyasha: grrrr... Dame acá! Alo!!!

-Kikyo: Inuyasha? Soy yo Kagome...

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué paso? Voy saliendo!!!!

-Kikyo: No escúchame, todo se cancelo ¿oíste?, ya no pude ir porque voy a salir con mi mama!

-Inuyasha: Ya veo, y Sango y Miroku van?

-Kikyo: No tengo tiempo para explicarte si? Luego hablamos!!! Bye Besos...

-Inuyasha: Hay esta mujer loca, ahora que me vestí no voy a salir!!!

RING, RING, RIGN!!

-Inuyasha: Alo!!!

-Kikyo: Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha: Kagome?

-Kikyo: No, no soy Kikyo!

-Inuyasha: ah! Que pasa?, espera...¿Sesshomaru a donde vas?

-Sesshomaru: ¿A ti que te importa debilucho?!!!

-Inuyasha: Ay!! Lárgate, y si quieres no regreses!!! Veré si le puedo cambiar la cerradura a la puerta!!!!

-Kikyo: ¿Inuyasha me oyes?

-Inuyasha: Si si disculpa, que me decías?

-Kikyo: Inuyasha, estoy preocupada por Kagome!!

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué le pasa?

-Kikyo: Es que salió sin decir a donde, solo menciono a tu hermano, y la verdad es que a mi Sesshomaru no me parece la mejor compañía para mi hermana!

-Inuyasha: No te preocupes, mi hermano acaba de salir y lo voy a seguir, aun tengo el teléfono de tu celular, te mantendré informada, chao. ¿Qué tramas Sesshomaru???!!!!

Viendo las horas pasar, estaba con los muchachos, esperando a Inuyasha, yo no sabia porque se había demorado tanto. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Kagome, Yo creo que ya no va a venir, íbamos a estar una hora antes para entrar todos juntos, pero la película comienza en 15 minutos.

-Sango: Kagome, ¿Por qué no entramos, y lo esperamos adentro? De todas formas el sabe donde estamos.

-Kagome: No yo lo esperare, entren ustedes, estoy segura de que va a llegar, así que ustedes no tienen porque estar desperdiciando la noche entren y disfruten, apenes llegue entraremos los 2.

-Sango: Estarás bien?

-Kagome: Claro que si!!! Vayan yo espero.

-Miroku: recuerde que si ya van 20 minutos de la película, no la dejaran entrar y perderá los boletos!

-Kagome: Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora vayan.

Sonreí, mientras ellos se alejaban, pero la verdad estaba algo preocupada, temía que algo le hubiera pasado. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué hace Sesshomaru en este centro comercial?, el odia los sitios concurridos...¿Qué? ¿Kagome?

Inuyasha estaba asombrado cuando veía que corriendo a los brazos de Sesshomaru me acercaba, o mejor dicho, Kikyo en mi lugar corría con mis ropas, mi calzado y mi peinado hacia Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se detuvo al ver que yo lo estaba traicionando. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Nos esta viendo?

-Sesshomaru: Si así es esta como un lelo, viéndonos...creo que se la comió.

-Kikyo: Muy bien mejor nos movemos antes de que se le ocurra acercarse, de espaldas no me reconoce, pero de frente, no quiero ni pensarlo!

-Sesshomaru: Pues invéntate algo porque se dirige para acá!!!

-Kikyo: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo hacemos?

-Sesshomaru: Se de algo que no soportara...y así es una buena excusa para hacerlo!! Relájate, déjate llevar!

En ese momento le tomo la cara y Sesshomaru beso a Kikyo, así Inuyasha se detuvo, no podía creer lo que ocurría, se había manchado nuestro amor nuevamente, sin que el ni yo lo supiéramos, habíamos caído en la trampa mas sucia, causada por nuestros propios hermanos. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Suéltame!

-Sesshomaru: Ves que funciono, ya se va, seguro a llorar como nenita adolorida!

-Kikyo: Ahora esperare su llamada, y me haré la hermana preocupada, lo consolare, y Kagome no se volverá a interponer entre Inuyasha y yo.

-Sesshomaru: ¿Qué le ves?

-Kikyo: Alma y corazón, cosas de las cuales tu careces!

-Sesshomaru: Si porque debe ser que a ti te sobran!

Hay que aprender que físicamente muchas personas se parecen entre si, pero solo hay una persona idéntica a ti y eres tu mismo; No solo se puede dañar a los ojos con una mentira, también se puede llegar a matar el corazón. (Kagome)


	39. Dos corazones rotos

Cap XXXIX Dos corazones rotos

Una mentira lleva a mil mas, todo es una cadena de la cual se unen mas y mas eslabones; La verdad siempre florece, pero cuanto tiempo le toma salir a la superficie?; Había perdido los boletos esa noche, aunque era lo que menos me importaba, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Le habría sucedido algo? Estas eran las preguntas que giraban en mi cabeza, lo demás no me importaba; No pude esperar a que terminara la película, me fui a su casa; toque la puerta y el salió. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estas bien?

-Inuyasha: Si estoy bien...

-Kagome: ¿Por qué no llegaste?

-Inuyasha: Ya se te olvido tu mentira?!

-Kagome: ¿Qué mentira? No te entiendo.

-Inuyasha: No fue que no llegue, fue que tu saliste!!!

-Kagome: Porque me hablas así? No entiendo.

-Inuyasha: ¿Quieres que te de detalles?!!!!! Ah! Es eso? O es que deseas decírmelo?!!!. Vete...

-Kagome: No, me debes una explicación de tu comportamiento.

-Inuyasha: TE VI OK? Ya se todo no necesitas fingir mas, eres una... Vete.

-Kagome: No te entiendo.

Las lágrimas se hicieron nuevamente presente en mis ojos, no sabia de que hablaba, me daba la espalda, siquiera me había dejado entrar a la casa. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Esta de mas creo yo, decirte que terminamos.

-Kagome: No Inuyasha, primero mírame y dime ¿que te hice? Para que estés tomando esta decisión, No se de que me hablas!!

-Inuyasha: TE VI ESTA BIEN, CON MI HERMANO!!! ¿QUIERES MAS EXPLICACIÓN? ¡BIEN! LO BESASTE Y LOS VI!!!

-Kagome: DE QUE HABLAS?!!!

-Inuyasha: CALLATE KAGOME!!!

-Kagome: CALMATE!! QUE ASI NO TE ENTIENDO!!!

Se acerco a mi con una cara de enojo que jamás le había conocido, ni siquiera esa noche en que había descubierto que me había hecho pasar por mi hermana; Se acerco a mi, agarro mi cuello y me arranco la cadena que el me había regalado. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Esto ya no lo necesitas!!! Porque ya no eres nada mío!!

-Kagome: ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Inuyasha: Creo que deberías de preguntarte ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Tiro la cadena en el piso y luego se quito la pulsera y también la arrojo; El no sabia pero también había arrojado mi corazón. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Deja de llorar que no te queda.

-Kagome: No confías en lo que te digo!! Yo no fui!!!

-Inuyasha: Ya sabes lo que dicen una imagen vale mas que mil palabras!!!... Vete.

Entro y tranco la puerta, me senté en el suelo, lloraba tanto que mi pecho se comprimía y me dolía el alma. Tome la cadena, estaba rota, pero aun así, era de el, aunque el mismo la rompiera; una sombra se acercaba. (Kagome)

"¿Por qué estas en el suelo?"

-Kagome: ¿Qué le dijiste?...¿Por qué me trata así?!!!

-Sesshomaru: ¿De que me hablas?

-Kagome: Inuyasha, acaba de terminar conmigo, y no es justo!!! ...Dijo que tu y yo nos habíamos besado!!!

-Sesshomaru: Creo que mi hermanito, perdió la cabeza!

-Kagome: Tu me habías dicho algo que yo no había entendido... es esto?

-Sesshomaru: Yo que tu voy y hablo con tu hermana. Quiero que entiendas que yo no tengo nada en tu contra; es solo que mí hermano me fastidia.

-Kagome: Entonces si sabes algo...explícame!!!

-Sesshomaru: Yo le explicare a mi hermano, que la tuya te explique a ti.

Me levante y le di una bofetada, aun estaba llorando pero de pronto sentí tanto enojo, que pude atreverme a golpear a Sesshomaru, luego quede frente a el. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Eso es por cobarde!!!.Tu y mi hermana son tal para cual!!!

Me fui, Sesshomaru, ni siquiera me vio la cara; creo que a pesar de las cosas que hacia, sabia que había hecho mal; no se si le explicaría lo que estaba pasando a Inuyasha, o si Kikyo se sentiría mal por todo lo que había hecho, lo único que yo sabia era que el daño parecía no tener vuelta atrás. (Kagome)


	40. Reproches

Cap XL Reproches

De nuevo la soledad había entrado a mi vida; pero esta vez tenia ayuda y pudo derribar la puerta de mi felicidad y esta ayuda no tenia otro nombre mas que Kikyo; Pero esta vez no seria yo quien se sacrificara, la verdad es que quería luchar por Inuyasha; estaba tan enojada, fui inmediatamente a la casa y aproveche que aun no llegaba mi mama ni mi abuelo; subí al cuarto y allí estaba ella. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Kikyo!!!!!

-Kikyo: ¿Por qué entras a mi cuarto así como por tu casa?!!! Respeta mi privacidad!!!!

-Kagome: ¿Por qué yo he de respetar tu privacidad si no respetas la mía?!!!!

-Kikyo: no comiences con tus estupideces!!!

-Kagome: ¿Por qué me haces daño?...Soy tu hermana Kikyo ¿Por qué eres así?

-Kikyo: ay no, no vengas con tus tonterías de niñita buena, además no se de que me hablas; así que por favor ahora salte de mi cuarto.

-Kagome: No te hagas la que no sabes, ¿qué hiciste para que Inuyasha terminara conmigo?

-Kikyo: YO!!!! Estas como demente, si te dejo seria que tu hiciste algo!

-Kagome: No te quedan buenos esos chistecitos; ya se que tu y Sesshomaru hicieron algo para que Inuyasha me dejara!!!

-Kikyo: ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Kagome: Entonces lo admites!!! Sabes que estoy enamorada de Inuyasha, ¿por qué te metes entre los 2?

-Kikyo: Porque tu lo hiciste aquella noche!!!!

-Kagome: Aun te deseas vengar por lo del baile!!!! Si tu misma fuiste la que no quiso ir con el!!!

-Kikyo: Pero ese era mi problema, no tenias porque meterte!!! Además te dije que no se quedaría así!!!!

-Kagome: No seas infantil Kikyo! tú no lo querías!!! Bastaba que yo me fijara en el para que tu lo quisieras!!!

-Kikyo: Tu no sabes nada de mi Kagome!!!!! Absolutamente nada!!!!

En esto sonó el teléfono ella para no seguir hablando contesto. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Alo!... ¿Inuyasha?

-Kagome: Dile la verdad...

-Kikyo: Si te escucho!

-Inuyasha: Tu hermana ya llego?

-Kikyo: No ¿por qué?

-Inuyasha: No ha llegado?

-Kagome: dile la verdad o pásamelo!!

-Kikyo: No, pero averiguaste que era lo que hacia?

-Inuyasha: Se divertía con mi hermano, me tomo el pelo Kikyo; y ella que decía que tu eras mala, que estúpido fui!!!

Como Kikyo, no me paso el teléfono, baje a la sala, levante lentamente el auricular y escuche en silencio. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No la quiero volver a ver, ella me estaba engañando con mi hermano, y yo que la creía pura y sincera.

-Kikyo: Así es ella Inuyasha... mentirosa, manipuladora y falsa, sino mira como te engaño el día del baile haciéndose pasar por mi... siempre me ha tenido envidia... y además si te engaño una vez lo hará muchas mas!!

-Kagome: Eso no es cierto Kikyo!!!!

-Inuyasha: ¿Kagome?

-Kagome: Inuyasha! Por favor no la escuches, lo que quiere es envenenarte contra mi, todo eso es mentira!!!!!!

-Inuyasha: Kagome, cuelga el teléfono!!!

-Kikyo: ¿Qué es mentira Kagome? o me vas a decir que no te has hecho pasar por mi?!!!!!

-Kagome si es cierto... pero lo hice por ti Inuyasha!!!

-Inuyasha: ay!! Kagome no seas mentirosa!!! Ya no te creo nada...

-Kagome: Por favor créeme, Solamente en el espejo eres idéntica, pero cualquier persona puede ser tu aunque sea por unos instante... estas palabras son las que me dijo tu hermano!!! Ahora se que significan, ellos montaron esa trampa para separarnos!!!

-Kikyo: Ahora si que te has vuelto completamente loca, ¿Por qué querría yo separarlos?

-Kagome: Porque ahora si te gusta Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha: Kikyo, cuando no hayan terceros hablaremos...

-Kagome: ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha?!!!

Tranque el teléfono y subí de nuevo al cuarto de Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Creo que lo espantaste!

-Kagome: Te hiciste pasar por mi!!! Y además metiste a Sesshomaru en tu juego!!!

-Kikyo: Si y que? Todo me salió a la perfección!!! Y tu e Inuyasha terminaron, no puedo pedir mas, ahora lo voy a conquistar, cosa que será fácil, puesto que el estaba enamorado de mi hasta que tu llegaste!

-Kagome: Tu perfección será tu perdición Kikyo, te vas a quedar sola y nunca nadie te va a llegar a querer!!!

-Kikyo: no, no corrección tu te quedaras sola y a ti si que nadie te va a querer!!!... ahora sal de mi cuarto.

-Kagome: Voy a demostrarle a Inuyasha tu mentira y ya veras que vamos a volver!!

-Kikyo: Mejor te apresuras, porque ya van a comenzar las clases, el y yo estaremos en la universidad y tu estarás en 5to año así que estarás bien lejos de el!! ¡¡Ahora lárgate!!

-Kagome: Nunca lo vas a conseguir porque el me quiere a mi ahora, yo hice que te olvidara!!!!

Tranque la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude, estaba algo asustada, la verdad no sabia que hacer; tenia tantas ganas de llorar pero no le daría ese placer a ella, me encerré en mi cuarto y en el suelo lo único que pude hacer fue ver el collar que me había dado, estaba roto igual que mi alma, me trague las lagrimas y creo que se me inundo el corazón entre el llanto y la tristeza. (Kagome)


	41. Un nuevo año

Cap XLI Un nuevo año

Ya había pasado el verano, Mi mama ya estaba comprando los uniformes, la semana paso y nuevamente había que retomar los estudios, sin embargo, el ya no estaría en el liceo; ahora estaba en la universidad y Kikyo siguiéndole los pasos, pudo elegir la universidad que quisiera por sus buenas calificaciones pero eligió justamente la de Inuyasha, nada mas para estar con el, y yo no podría hacer nada. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Niños bajen a buscar su desayuno, no quieren llegar tarde verdad?

-Rin: Siiii!!! Nuevo año escolar y soy nuevamente la primera en bajar.

-Sra. Higurashi: Rin como todos los años recuerda...

-Rin: cuando la maestra hable yo no hablo; Ya lo se mama!!!.

-Zota: Pues parece que se te olvida hermanita, cuando te dan cuerda no hay quien te calle!

-Kagome: Buenos días!

-Rin: Hola Kagome; mira mi nueva libreta!!

-Kagome: Si esta muy bonita.

-Sra. Higurashi: Kikyo!! Hija no comencemos ya baja!!!!

-Kagome: Rin Zota mejor vayamos saliendo, de todas formas Kikyo no tiene nuestra ruta...

-Rin: Siiiiiiiiii

Salimos de la casa y recordé como fue la primera vez que vi a Inuyasha, estaba con Rin y Zota pero también estaba ella, y yo sobraba puesto que el la vio primero. (Kagome)

-Zota: Vamos hermana que se hace tarde.

-Kagome: ¿Qué? Ah!! Si vamos.

Deje a mis hermanos en el colegio y yo seguí al liceo, esta vez estaba en 5to año, no me podrían molestar ni Kikyo ni Naraku puesto que ellos ya salieron de bachillerato. Llegue al liceo y en el salón me encontré con Hojo. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Buenos días Kagome!!

-Kagome: Buenos días; ¿Cómo la pasaste en tus vacaciones?

-Hojo: Pues la verdad, es que no hice muchas cosas interesantes, solo la gira del grupo!

-Kagome: Si claro la gira, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

-Hojo: Si es verdad recuerdo que corriste detrás del autobús!; Inuyasha estaba muy abatido ya que no te habías ido a despedir!!!!

-Kagome: Esas cosas se olvidan pero si uno comete un error por pequeño que sea, nunca se borra; pero el no se acuerda lo que he hecho bien!

-Hojo: ¿Estas molesta con el?

-Sango: Buenos días!!!

-Hojo: ah! Hola Sango.

-Kagome: Buenos días amiga!

-Sango: Que bueno otro año juntos, la verdad es que me alegra estar con ustedes; ¿supieron que Naraku va a repetir el año?

-Kagome: ¿Qué?

-Sango: Así será de... Y ¿Kagura?

-Hojo: Ella si esta en la universidad!

-Kagome: espero que no me moleste como el año pasado.

-Hojo: No te preocupes; a pesar de que no esta Inuyasha yo no dejare que Naraku te fastidie!

-Sango: Tal ves quede en la otra sección!

-Kagome: Eso espero.

Así paso el día, no vimos a Naraku supusimos que no vendría en toda la primera semana; Llego la hora de salida, No me aguante y le pedí a Sango que me acompañara a tomar el bus para ir a la universidad, necesitaba ver a Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Por favor acompáñame!

-Sango: Pero Kagome, el no te creyó y aun así lo vas a estar buscando?

-Kagome: Por fa, yo te recompenso!

-Sango: Bueno ya pero sin pucheros! Vamos...

Subimos al autobús y nos dirigimos al centro, en toda la avenida estaba la universidad, ya quería estar allí para no darle a Kikyo la ventaja de estar con Inuyasha; Bajamos del bus, habían algunos muchachos afuera. (Kagome)

-Sango: Aja y ahora?

-Kagome: Alguien debe conocerlo; el grupo Game Over, fue de gira y habían muchas fanáticas.

-Sango: ¿Qué?

-Kagome: Ya lo encontré.

Inuyasha venia saliendo con Kikyo del brazo, me sentí como una aldeana al lado de una diosa; Kikyo se reía con el, tanto fue asi que me escondí detrás de un árbol, dejando a Sango sola sin que se diera cuenta. (Kagome)

-Sango: ¿Kagome?

-Inuyasha: Sango? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Kagome vino contigo? ¿Dónde esta?

Sango: Ah! Hola Inuyasha, pues no Kagome no vino conmigo, creo que iba a salir con Koga si, si con el, a comer algo, y pues yo vine a buscar a... un amigo mío.

-Inuyasha: Con Koga?

-Sango: Si con el que si la quiere de verdad!!!! Y que no se come los cuentos que inventan otros!!!

-Kikyo: Si lo dices por mi, yo no tengo la culpa que mi hermanita sea tan bochinchera y que juegue con varios a la vez.

-Sango: Mira mejor cállate porque yo no soy como Kagome yo si te desmoño aquí mismo!!!

-Kikyo: Ya veo porque eres su amiga tan vulgar como ella.

-Sango: Mira no te permito que!!!!...

-Inuyasha: Ya basta las 2, mejor me voy; Chao y espero que se divierta... con Koga.

Se fue con Kikyo; yo estaba detrás del árbol sentada en el suelo. (Kagome)

-Sango: Amiga que paso?

-Kagome: No pude sencillamente no pude…se ve tan feliz con ella, sabes el la vio primero a ella, tal vez era ella la indicada desde un principio.

-Sango: Yo no se si era ella o no, lo único que se es que el desconfió de ti, tu que lo quieres tanto; la verdad creo que es mejor que se quede con ella, tu eres muy buena y si el no te sabe valorar no te merece.

-Kagome: Creo que yo simplemente fui una distracción en su vida.

Saque la cadena que llevaba guindando en el cuello, era la misma que el me rompió esa noche; la placa decía: "siempre juntos I & K"; creo que la palabra siempre ya no podía existir entre los 2. (Kagome)


	42. celos

Cap XLII Celos

¿Cómo puedes saber lo que desean los demás? ¿cómo sabes lo que sienten los demás por ti? ¿cómo sabes lo que piensan los demás de ti? ¿Por qué nos importa lo que piensan los demás?; Hay que aprender a llorar, hay que aprender a amar, hay que aprender a sonreír y casi siempre cada una de estas cosas que aprendemos a lo largo de la vida nos las enseñan los demás. Íbamos caminando para mi casa, Sango y yo, al llegar a mi puerta ella me detuvo. (Kagome)

-Sango: NO tienen porque verte así Kagome, recuerda que ella ya esta aquí...

-Kagome: Supuestamente yo estoy ahora con Koga, va a saber que era todo una mentira Sango.

-Sango: Ya paso un buen rato que salimos del liceo si te lo cree, además cualquier cosa, tu no le debes explicaciones a esa bruja! ... hmmmmm yo ya debo irme, cualquier cosa puedes ir a mi casa ¿esta bien?

-Kagome: Vete tranquila, ¿qué mas me puede pasar hoy?

Sango se fue, saque las llaves de mi bolso, las introduje en las cerraduras, siempre lo primero que se ve al entrar en la casa, es el sofá vació de mi abuelo, pero esta vez había alguien de cabellos plateados, comencé a pensar ----que sea Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru--- pero mi corazón no se equivocaba era el. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Buenas tardes.

-Inuyasha: Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo estas?

-Kagome: Yo? Hay muy bien, de maravilla!! ¿Y tu?

-Inuyasha: Muy bien.

-Kagome: Bueno si me disculpa, voy a terminar de llegar...

-Inuyasha: Kagome!

-Kagome: Si? Desea algo?

-Inuyasha: Es cierto que andabas con Koga?

-Kagome: Bueno...

En eso llega Kikyo, con sus aires de grandeza, ya que ella estaba de nuevo con el. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: ya llegaste!

-Kagome: Si

-Kikyo: Y como te fue en tu salida, claro si es que hubo tal salida!

-Kagome: Le venia diciendo a tu amigo, que me fue de maravilla, hacia años que no me divertía tanto.

-Inuyasha: ¿Años?

-Kagome: Si años... bueno ahora los dejo solos, yo voy a bañarme y a descansar un rato.

-Inuyasha: que descanses.

Kikyo tenia una cara de celos tan obvia, al ver que Inuyasha le prestaba mas atención a mis palabras que a las intrigas que ella intentaba formular, no sabia de donde había sacado yo tanta fuerza, para ser tan indiferente con el, pero había funcionado. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Será que ya me olvido?

-Kikyo: ¿de que hablas?

-Inuyasha: Kagome, sera que ya me olvido?

-Kikyo: ¿Quién piensa en Kagome ahora?, aun falta una hora para que lleguen mi familia, solo esta Kagome, y como estas aquí no bajara, se me ocurren muchas cosas que podemos hacer.

Inuyasha volteo a ver la cara de Kikyo, ella le pasaba la mano por la espalda y con la otra frotaba su mano. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué haces?

-Kikyo: ¿Qué crees tu?

Inuyasha quito las manos de Kikyo, que lo rodeaban casi acorralándolo, la miro fijamente y le dijo en voz muy suave. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Tu eres una gran chica Kikyo, pero te estas confundiendo, tu y yo somos solo amigos.

-Kikyo: Si es verdad, pero tal vez podamos retomar lo nuestro Inuyasha. Vamos a intentarlo ¿si?

-Inuyasha: ... Lo siento Kikyo, pero no puedo hacerte esto, yo quiero a otra persona.

-Kikyo: a Kagome no?!!!

Quito las manos y se alejo de el, viéndolo fijamente con tristeza y con rabia. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Ella no te quiere, ya te ha hecho varias!!!!!

-Inuyasha: Creo que cometí un error, pero debo hablar con mi hermano, antes.

-Kikyo: con Sesshomaru? ¿para que?

-Inuyasha: Cosas entre hermanos; mejor me voy, discúlpame Kikyo.

-Kikyo: No Inuyasha por favor, intentémoslo.

Inuyasha, se levanto y Kikyo lo abrazo, el no respondió, la alejo muy suavemente. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Gracias por quererme tanto, yo se que algún día serás correspondida por alguien mas.

Kikyo, se sentó lentamente en el sofá, mientras Inuyasha se marchaba, el no miro a verla, pero yo acostada en mi cama sentí como Kikyo subía corriendo a su cuarto y se encerraba, Inuyasha se fue a su casa, una gran sorpresa se llevo. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Hola hermanito, llegaste tarde para almorzar...

-Inuyasha: ¿qué hace ella aquí?

-Sesshomaru: Es mi invitada, si no te gusta, vete.

-Kagura: No! Si te molesto Inuyasha lo entiendo, me voy.

-Sesshomaru: No tu no te vas, Inuyasha es el que se va.

-Inuyasha: Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Sesshomaru: Sabes que nunca te doy consejos, así que ve y pídeselos a otro.

-Kagura: No se molesten por mi, yo ya me voy.

-Sesshomaru: No!! Tu te quedas! Inuyasha luego hablamos.

Sesshomaru, defendía mucho a Kagura esto le sorprendió, por primera vez Sesshomaru deseaba permanecer con alguien, Inuyasha fue a su habitación, y mientras esperaba recordó, la vez en que el y yo estábamos encerrados en el camerino en su primer concierto. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Ya no puede hacer nada te lo dije.

-Kagura: Nunca he dependido de nadie, no se porque pero me trae paz el estar contigo, a veces tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer y en lo que pueda meterme.

-Sesshomaru: No te confíes de mi Kagura, puedes voltearte y te apuñalo por la espalda... No se quien es mas peligroso si el o yo.

-Kagura: Prefiero que tu me amenaces, el no me amenazaba solo hacia lo que pensaba, ayúdame; Por favor.

-Sesshomaru: Y que te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?

-Kagura: No me digas que tienes miedo... como una vez casi mata!

-Sesshomaru: Yo no le temo a nadie y menos a un pelele como Naraku; y eso de que casi mata; un casi es cero; no lo pudo hacer.

-Kagura: Kagome casi murió ahogada en la piscina, sino hubiera sido por tu hermano, no estaría para contarlo... No quiero imaginar lo que me haría si supiera que estoy aquí diciéndote esto.

-Sesshomaru: aquí quien le tiene miedo eres tu...

-Kagura: No es para menos... Ya me canse de pedírtelo, creo de todas formas que no puedes ayudarme!

Kagura se dio media vuelta y antes de que pudiera irse, Sesshomaru la detuvo por un brazo y la volteo, quedaron pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, frente a frente. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: Nunca me des la espalda, A mi si debes temerme.

-Kagura: entonces que dices?

-Sesshomaru: Te digo que ese idiota no se te va a acercar mas!

Es increíble como recurrimos a las personas que menos esperamos, gente que a veces vemos un día para pedirle la hora y que nunca mas la volveremos a ver; nunca he sabido cuando una persona pasa la ralla y comienza a ser indispensable en nuestra vida, lo que si puedo decir es que tan solo se necesita una palabra para ser pieza clave en el rompe cabezas. (Kagome)


	43. Una visita inesperada

Cap XLIII Una visita inesperada

Intento de borrar las palabras dichas, pero el agua y el jabón no son capaces de hacerlo; solo el tiempo puede borrar lo dicho y olvidar lo escrito. Estaba en mi casa viendo la tele sin nada que hacer o en que pensar, solo se me pasaba por la mente Inuyasha; en esto Rin se abalanza sobre mí. (Kagome)

-Rin: Llevameeee

-Kagome: Rin me aplastas...

-Rin: Sino me dices que si, no te dejo!!

-Kagome: ¿a dónde quieres ir?, la última vez me llevaste a una trampa.

-Rin: No, no ya no te lo hare mas, solamente quiero que me acompañes!!

-Kagome: ¿a dónde?

Rin tiene novio, Rin tiene novio!!!

Salto Zota sobre el sofá, Rin se puso como tomate. (Kagome)

-Rin: Eso no es cierto, yo no tengo novio!!!!

-Zota: A ver entonces a quien quieres ir a ver?

-Rin: Pos a ... a... a...

-Zota: a... a... a... a mi novio jajajaja

-Rin: Cállate Zota ¡¡¡¡KAGOME MIRA ZOTA!!!!

-Kagome: Bueno ya basta, Zota bájate del sofá! Y deja que Rin quiere hablar conmigo a solas, así que vamos anda a ver si la gallina puso.

-Zota: Huí conversación de mujeres, me voy!!!

-Kagome: Ahora si dime, para donde quieres ir?

-Rin: Es que hoy vi a un chico muy guapo, no mas que el joven Sesshomaru, pero era muy lindo y pos, es hermano de Sango tu amiga, quiero ir para haya.

-Kagome: Sango?

-Rin: Si, el es mas grande pero esta en mi escuela, llévame con sango, así hablas con ella y yo ando con el sip????

-Kagome: Esta bien vamos, espero no me salgas con una sorpresa.

-Rin ya veras que no!

Nos fuimos yo caminaba y Rin iba en su bicicleta; estábamos pasando por el parque, recordé la vez que acaricie la sombra de Inuyasha, fue la primera vez que le dije lo que sentía. (Kagome)

-Rin: ¿Kagome?

-Kagome: Aja?

-Rin: Hay viene el joven Sesshomaru!

-Sesshomaru: Hola Rin... Kagome.

-Rin: Hola Joven Sesshomaru!!

-Kagome: Buenas... Mejor apresurémonos Rin.

-Sesshomaru: Te presento a...

-Kagome: Ya nos conocemos!

-Kagura: Hola Kagome...

-Kagome: Vamonos Rin!

-Sesshomaru: No te he visto mas por mi casa!

-Kagome: Esa casa esta llena de serpientes comenzando contigo.

-Sesshomaru: Y la tuya? De que esta llena la tuya?

-Kagome: mi casa es impecable, todo es paz y amor, sino fuera por... tu sabes quien todo seria felicidad.

-Sesshomaru: No hables así, tu hermanita esta presente.

-Kagome: Por eso no digo nombres, y mejor me voy porque me enfermo.

-Kagura: Kagome, quiero pedirte disculpas.

-Kagome: Te acobardaste y te fuiste, casi muero ahogada en la piscina del liceo no recuerdas?

-Kagura: El me amenazaba con ir a la policía contar todo lo que hace y decir que yo era su cómplice!!... siempre me veían con el ¿cómo podría negarlo?

-Kagome: Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... no podía respirar sino hubiera sido por Inu...

-Sesshomaru: Termina de decir el nombre... anda!

-Kagome: Inuyasha, no estaría aquí para contarlo, porque tu te acobardaste y me dejaste allí en la profundidad ni siquiera intentaste ayudarme!!! Y ahora te veo con este sujeto, no me cabe la menor duda de que son tal para cual!

-Kagura: Tampoco te voy a suplicar...

-Kagome: Ya me voy!

Sesshomaru no me quito la vista de encima, Kagura era una persona algo extraña a veces parecía una y a veces era otra, llegamos a la casa de Sango, Rin estaba algo nerviosa. (Kagome)

-Kagome: calma Rin.

-Rin: Si si estoy cal calmada!

-Sango: Kagome!!! Que bueno tenerte aquí!! Hola pequeña Rin, vengan pasen.

-Kagome: Hola sango, espero no ser inoportuna.

Baje mi tono de voz y le susurre al oído. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Es que a mi hermana le gusta tu hermanito.

-Sango: ¿Kojaku?

-Kagome: el mismo, esta?

-Sango: Claro! ¡KOJAKU!

Rin se puso de todos los colores, la verdad es que si estaba interesada en el muchacho!. (Kagome)

-Kojaku: ¿qué sucede hermana?

-Sango: Vamos a salir!

-Kojaku: a donde?

-Sango: ya saludaste?

-Kojaku: Mil disculpas, soy Kojaku y es un placer recibirlas en nuestra casa!!!!!!

-Kagome: No te sientas mal Kojaku, gracias por el recibimiento, mira ella es mi hermana Rin.

-Rin: Hola es un placer.

-Kojaku: Hola Rin.

-Kagome: Rin me estuvo comentando que cree haberte visto en su escuela.

-Rin: Así es, estamos en la misma escuela!

-Kojaku: que bueno, yo estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien...

Rin se puso mas roja de cómo estaba, la verdad parecía que de la pena se desmayaría. Nos fuimos al centro comercial, Kojaku y Rin fueron corriendo a comprarse unos helados, Rin se veía muy feliz al lado de Kojaku. (Kagome)

-Sango: Los casaremos cuando crezcan!

-Kagome: ¿Qué?!

-Sango: hay Kagome era broma... Si mi profe Miroku estuviera aquí!!!!

En ese momento vi a Kojaku, mas atrás estaba Inuyasha, peleando con el y Hojo intentaba calmarlos, Koga quedo con las espaldas hacia mi, Inuyasha me vio, quede sin palabras, el se fijo en mi y ambos detuvimos el tiempo, desaparecimos una por una a todas las personas que estaban en el centro comercial, y solamente nuestras miradas podían sentirse una a la otra como 2 amantes huyendo de la cruel realidad. (Kagome)


	44. Noche de lluvia

Cap XLIV Noche bajo la lluvia

Será posible que si 2 mentes se juntan y se vuelven una misma pensando lo mismo, y que ese pensamiento sea detener el mundo, ¿El mundo se detendría? Porque en ese momento Inuyasha y yo estábamos solos en el mundo o por lo menos en nuestro mundo. (Kagome)

-Sango: ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome? Hola... despierta.

-Kagome: me voy!

-Sango: ¿qué? ¿cómo de que te vas?

-Kagome: yo no quería salir de mi casa!!! Quería clausurarme dentro y no ver a nadie mas por mucho tiempo, ya estoy harta de los golpes de sobresaltarme cada ves que lo veo, de sentir que estoy cerca y a la vez tan lejos, estoy harta de siempre... de siempre perder.

-Sango: Por dios amiga no entiendo de que me hablas?

-Kagome: salí fue por Rin porque por primera ves le gusta un chico que no sea Sesshomaru, pero no quiero hablarle, no tengo fuerzas, ya no.

-Sango: esta aquí????

-Kagome: si... te encargo a Rin dile que me disculpe que otro día saldremos con mas calma.

-Sango: No! Tu no te vas a esconder cada vez que lo veas Kagome tienes que ser valiente y enfrentarlo, o es que cada vez que lo veas saltaras detrás de un árbol como lo hiciste en la universidad???

-Kagome: YO YA LO ENFRENTE!!!

Mire a sango con rabia, no era a ella a quien deseaba gritarle era a el, siempre todo es con el. (Kagome)

-Kagome: discúlpame.

-Sango: si quieres descárgate conmigo, aun lo ves?

-Kagome: esta con la banda pero ya me vio, de seguro se va ha acercar; ya me voy.

-Sango: que paso con el?

-Kagome: Piensa que estoy saliendo con Koga.

-Sango: perfecto lo llamamos y listo, le decimos que aquí estábamos, que lo esperábamos, y listo!

-Kagome: no Sango ya basta de mentiras, basta de necedades, no ves se suponía que era un secreto, un secreto de una sola noche, y mira que he sacado de esto solo dolor, y sufrimiento, ya no mas...

-Sango: Te arrepientes de aquella noche...

-Kagome: no se, no se

Me levante vi a Sango y le di un beso en la mejilla, tenia ganas de salir corriendo y abrasarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba que todo quedaría en el pasado, y que ahora nada nos iba a separar; pero como siempre solo soñaba despierta. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Sango... ¿Y Kagome?

-Sango: disculpa, me hablas a mi?

-Inuyasha: Vamos Sango, no me hagas perder el tiempo...

-Koga: Hola Sango!

-Sango: Koga!!! ¿cómo estas??, y que me cuentas? Ayer supe que la pasaron muy bien-sígueme el juego-

-Koga: supongo.

-Hojo: Hola, Sango.

-Sango: Hola Hojo amigo mío, ¿cómo te preparas para el nuevo año?

-Hojo: Pues yo.

-Inuyasha: AYYYYYYY!!!!!! Pierdo la paciencia, sango, ¿dónde esta?

-Sango: ¿quién?

-Inuyasha: PUES KAGOME!!!

-Koga: Kagome esta aquí?

-Sango: si vino a buscarte, como quedaron en salir.

-Inuyasha: QUE?!

-Koga: ah!!!! Si es verdad!!! Y ¿dónde esta?

-Inuyasha: Cállate lobo rabioso!!!!

-Koga: que te pasa fido!!!

-Sango: Hay no yo mejor me voy!!! Tengo que llevar a Rin y llevarme a mi hermano, chao chicos.

-Inuyasha: espera, Sango.

Sango lo único que hizo fue darme tiempo a que yo pudiera llegar a mi casa, llevo a Rin y me contó lo sucedido. (Kagome)

-Sango: Y los deje hablando solos, a los 3, aunque me dio pena el pobre de Hojo.

-Kagome: Muchas gracias Sango, bueno Rin despídete.

-Rin: Gracias por el paseo.

-Sango: No fue de nada pequeña...Kojaku.

-Kojaku: Gracias por la velada!

Rin le dio corriendo un beso en la mejilla a Kojaku y entro a la casa, me despedí y yo también entre. Una noche fría y oscura, las nubes tapaban las estrellas, yo me quede abajo viendo la televisión, iban a ser las 10 cuando tocaron la puerta muy despacio, como si hubieran pensado varias veces antes de tocar; abrí la puerta, y estaba el. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Ya te busco a Kikyo.

Me di media vuelta y el me tomo del brazo, por favor que no lo diga. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: es contigo con quien deseo hablar.

Las palabras que no deseaba escuchar fueron las primeras en decirse; cerré la puerta y salí, las nubes estaban a punto de reventar, el agua caería y me mojaría como la única verdad que siento, la cual es el. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Mejor te apresuras porque no deseo mojarme.

-Inuyasha: te fuiste muy rápido del centro comercial, quería que habláramos.

-Kagome: entre tu y yo ya todo esta dicho, era lo que me venias a decir?

-Inuyasha: Porque me tratas así?

-Kagome: así ¿cómo?...sabes que ya empezó a llover.

Me coloque en el porche de la casa, el no se metió bajo el techo se quedo allí, solo me veía, la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas densa. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Mejor te vas porque ya esta lloviendo algo fuerte.

-Inuyasha: solo pido a dios que con esta lluvia se puedan lavar todas mis culpas.

Levanto los brazos, cerro los ojos y miro al cielo. Luego me volvió a ver. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Ni el agua ni el jabón quitan ciertas marcas.

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

-Kagome: ¿por qué?

Salí, la lluvia recorría todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a resbalar por el mío. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Porque ya me canse de pensar, me canse de luchar para siempre terminar de ultima, pero sabes que es lo principal, me canse de hablar.

-Inuyasha: entonces.

se acerco a mi, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, como si nos estuviéramos fusionando para convertirnos en uno. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿te arrepientes de esa noche?

-Kagome: Ya me han hecho esta pregunta 2 veces hoy, y ya se la respuesta... Yo no pero parece que tu si.

-Inuyasha: no pienses, no luches, no hables, solo siente, siénteme a mi; tengo tanta necesidad de tus besos, tus caricias, tus atenciones, pero sobre todo tengo una gran necesidad de ti.

Se acerco, buscando mi cara, mis labios, yo lo rechace, pero era como rechazar agua en el desierto, el agua nos cubría y refugiaba, mientras nuestras mentes jugaban y nuestros labios saciaban su sed. (Kagome)


	45. Dos corazones errantes

Cap XLV Dos corazones errantes

El cuerpo y la mente son las barreras mas fuertes del alma, pero el corazón, es tan débil cuando se trata de oponerse a lo que siente, yo solo deseaba refugiarme, en sus brazos y dejar que al igual que la lluvia nos bañaba y hacia relucir nuestro sentimiento, que sus besos me hicieran olvidar el dolor que comprimía mi pecho, pero lo aleje, y lle di una cachetada. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No me vuelvas a besar!!

-Inuyasha: ese golpe estuvo de más.

-Kagome: Te lo mereces, por estúpido... por creerle al mundo menos a mi! Mejor vete no quiero verte!

-Inuyasha: Si fuera Koga si lo aceptarías aquí cierto?

-Kagome: No comiences con tus celos, además yo no soy nada tuyo! Recuerdas tu te encargaste de que estuviéramos lejos!

-Inuyasha: mejor nos calmamos, no quiero que nadie salga a ver que sucede.

-Kagome: no te preocupes que la lluvia oculta una vez mas mis lagrimas y también calla mis gritos.

-Inuyasha: Dime, por favor dime que debo hacer para que cambien tu indiferencia?

-Kagome: tu nunca me has sido indiferente, y te lo he demostrado mil veces, Pero me canse Inuyasha... ya no puedo mas.

-Inuyasha: por favor discúlpame, Yo te amo Kagome, y ahora esa es mi única verdad.

No muchas veces había escuchado de alguien decir que me amara, y mucho menos que el lo hubiera dicho. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué dijiste?

-Inuyasha: que me disculparas.

-Kagome: No, no luego.

-Inuyasha: Que tu eres mi única verdad y que te amo, Te juro Kagome que te estoy hablando con el corazón en la mano.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué no pudiste darte cuenta de lo que sentías antes?, antes de quebrarme el alma... antes de partirme el corazón.

-Inuyasha: pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta, no peleemos mas, déjame encontrar en tu boca, en tus besos todo el amor que hemos desperdiciado por habernos alejado.

Con estas palabras tiernas se acerco, tomo mi rostro y me beso, yo solamente escuchaba la lluvia caer, y sentía como el se adentraba mas y mas dentro de mi, sentía cerca de mi pecho como latía su corazón, y deseaba pensar y creer que cada uno de esos latidos eran por mi; luego del beso me tomo el rostro y con sus labios rozando los míos, hablo en un tono muy bajo, casi como cuando escuchas el sonido del viento. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: he conocido a muchas chicas, hermosas y muchas se me han insinuado, con la gira recorrí muchos lugares y a través de mi vida he escuchado muchos nombres, pero es increíble que en una sola mujer haya encontrado todo lo que necesito, gracias a dios te encontré Kagome, solo tu nombre quiero pronunciar, porque en el se define la mas hermosa de las palabras... amor.

Me dio un pequeño beso y luego me abrazo, ya no tenia voluntad ahora estaba a su merced, solo quería sentirlo, solo quería estar con el, el frió paso, a pesar de estar mojados, me tomo de la mano y nos metimos al porche, nos sentamos, y yo coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro. (Kagome)

-Kagome: dime que no me voy a despertar.

-Inuyasha: ya no... esto es de verdad nada nos va a sepa.

-Kagome: No, no digas eso, ya una vez me hiciste esa promesa, y no la pudimos cumplir.

-Inuyasha: Pero esta vez no será así, No me importa cuantos errores cometamos, yo siempre sabré perdonarte y espero que tu a mi también...

-Kagome: ¿Perdonar?

-Inuyasha: Si yo te perdone Kagome, Y ya eso no importa.

Me senté y lo vi fijamente a los ojos, había algo que yo no entendía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué me perdonaste?

-Inuyasha: Ya te dije lo de mi hermano ya no importa.

-Kagome: ¿Tu hermano?

En ese momento una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, el no se dio cuenta pensando que era una gota de agua, mi querida lluvia aun escondía mi dolor. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Es increíble cual necio y egoísta puedes llegar a ser!

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué?

Me levante y el justo detrás de mi, quedamos frente a frente. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha el amor no es nada mas un beso, una caricia, o un detalle, se trata de confianza y de saber que es lo que piensa el uno el otro.

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué me reclamas?

-Kagome: Porque no confías en lo que te digo, no confías en mis sentimientos, lo peor no confías en mi!!

-Inuyasha: Claro que confió en ti que deseas, te perdone!!!

-Kagome: Hay por Dios Inuyasha!! Ya no se en que palabras decirte que yo no hice nada!!!! Fue un complot; que no lo ves?!

-Inuyasha: No vayamos a comenzar Kagome, estábamos tan bien.

-Kagome: Si tu puedes estar bien, cuando te están engañando, esta bien, pero ese eres tu, Yo me canse de mentiras y trampas, de secretos y sueños, cuando veas la verdad búscame, mientras me creas una mentirosa y falsa, no vuelvas.

Me di media vuelta y el me tomo del brazo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No espera Kagome, por favor.

Solté mi mano y me quite la cadena que llevaba en el cuello. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Solo estaré contigo, cuando vuelvas a creer en esto.

Le entregue la placa que decía "siempre juntos I y K", entre a mi casa, cerrando la puerta comencé a llorar, con las puertas en las espaldas me resbale poco a poco hasta que me senté en el piso, coloque mis manos sobre mis piernas y llore porque nuevamente luego de sentirlo junto a mi lo había perdido, el estaba afuera leyendo una y otra vez la placa que apretaba entre su mano. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Cómo creer en algo? Si nadie te lo quiere explicar.


	46. Confesiones

Cap XLVI Confrontación

Increíble como los sentimientos pueden cambiar de ser los mas deseados a ser los mas dolorosos, el sentirse muerto a pesar de que el corazón late es algo muy extraño, no solamente lamentas el estar pensando en lo que no puede de dejar sentir el corazón, también debes pensar, en como mantenerte en pie y seguir caminando, sin parecer un cadáver de sueños rotos. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: llego el hijo prodigo, donde estabas en una inundación? O es que acaso hoy es domingo y te tocaba el baño.

-Inuyasha: Cállate idiota!!!

-Sesshomaru: que bueno que llegaste porque ya iba a cerrar y tus llaves están aquí.

-Inuyasha: Tu y yo vamos a hablar Sesshomaru, y mas te vale que me digas la verdad!!

-Sesshomaru: no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías, estoy cansado y mañana tengo clases.

-Inuyasha: no te vas a ningún lado Sesshomaru, vamos a hablar, necesito que me respondas, solo con la verdad..

-Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, soy paciente contigo pero no tengo ganas de pelear estoy cansado, no sabes ni siquiera por todo lo que pase hoy.

-Inuyasha: cada quien tiene lo que se merece, pero yo no quiero hablar de ti, quiero que hablemos de Kikyo.

-Sesshomaru: Hermosa niña ¿qué pasa con ella?

-Inuyasha: creo que pasaste mucho tiempo con ella ¿no?

Confrontaciones entre dos hermanos, todo por una simple mentira confabulada entre 2 mentes maestras y bien siniestras, pero al fin yo aun quería mucho a mi hermana, así que fui a hablar con ella luego de cambiarme la ropa que estaba tan mojada por aquella lluvia que no pudo lavar mis heridas, a pesar de que estaba muy noche ella estaba despierta. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Puedo pasar?

-Kikyo: ¿Qué quieres?

-Kagome: Podemos hablar sin peleas, por favor.

-Kikyo: habla

-Kagome: ¿por qué no le has dicho la verdad a Inuyasha?

-Kikyo: porque pensé que tendría la posibilidad de volver con el, pero ya ves que no, no se que le diste pero me rechazo.

-Kagome: yo no le di nada.

-Kikyo: entonces le dijiste algo.

-Kagome: eso tampoco Kikyo, yo no volví a hablar de ti con el, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Kikyo: Entonces si eres sincera conmigo no lo entiendo, me abrí con el le dije todo lo que yo sentía, y el simplemente dijo que no podía hacerme eso, que quería a otra persona.

-Kagome: a otra persona?

-Kikyo: si y esa eres tu Kagome, me lo quitaste me lo arrancaste de los brazos sin importarte que yo soy tu hermana.

-Kagome: Yo nunca entendí Kikyo ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Inuyasha?

-Kikyo: Yo no se que es exactamente lo que siento, lo que se es que no aguanto verlo contigo, me da mucha rabia el ver que tu puedes llegar a ser feliz con el Kagome, porque el me había visto primero a mi, y tu te interpusiste!

-Kagome: pero tu lo ibas a dejar solo aquella noche no te importaba mucho el estar con el, eso quiere decir que lo tuyo es un capricho.

-Kikyo: El tenia que estar solo y no contigo en aquel estúpido baile, pero tu siempre haciéndote de la mosquita muerta y lo enredaste todo!

-Kagome: ¡No es por el!

-Kikyo: ¿qué?

-Kagome: todo lo que haces no es por el, todo lo que haces es por mi.

-Kikyo: Tal ves Kagome, no lo se, me daba rabia que desde pequeña te dieran lo mas bonito a ti y no a mi porque yo estaba grande, Siempre eres tu Kagome!

Por un instante me quede viendo fijamente, Kikyo mis perfección sentía celos de mi, yo que siempre pensé que ella jamás sentiría algo así por mi. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Mis perfección esta celosa de mi?

-Kikyo: No seas tonta.

-Kagome: si es verdad estas celosa!!

-Kikyo: bueno yo lo único que se es que seré la mejor en la universidad, y conseguiré otra beca, bien pero bien lejos!!!

-Kagome: Otra beca?

-Kikyo: Así es hermanita, esta vez voy a estudiar para Europa y a ver como lo ves, igual que te traje cerca de el, igual te voy a alejar de el, ahora sal de mi cuarto que voy a dormir!

En ese momento cerro su puerta y yo solo pensaba en la beca, por una beca habíamos llegado a este vecindario, ahora ¿nos volveríamos a mudar? Pero para otro continente, no podía creer hasta que extremo podía llegar la frialdad del corazón de una persona, solamente lo haría para que yo no fuera feliz con Inuyasha. (Kagome)


	47. El perdon

Cap XLVII El perdón

Es tan fácil conocer a alguien, las personas a veces se adentran tanto en tu vida, yo siempre he dicho que lo mas difícil de afrontar y a lo que a lo que todo el mundo teme es el decir adiós, una palabra que lleva mil sentimientos al momento de decirla. Al día siguiente en el liceo me sentía súper fatal. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Buenos días Sango.

-Sango: con esos ánimos voy a pensar que no tenias deseos de verme.

-Kagome: Es que no me siento muy bien eso es todo.

-Hojo: ¿Estas enferma Kagome?

-Kagome: hay!!! Hojo me asustaste.

-Hojo: lo siento no era mi intención!!!

-Kagome: No importa, gracias por preocuparte pero yo estoy bien, es solo un dolor de cabeza, pero eso pasa pronto.

-Hojo: Bueno me voy a sentar, espero se te quite pronto Kagome!

-Sango: Creo que Hojo ni siquiera noto que yo estaba presente.

-Kagome: No te enojes Sango, sabes como es el.

-Sango: Claro que se como es el, cuando te ve solo eres tu el mundo, no puede ser.

-Kagome: ¿qué paso?

Cuando voltee en la puerta estaba la directora y a su lado estaba Naraku, el ponía una cara como que se aburría de todo lo que la señora Kaede le decía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Ahora si que todo va de mal en peor.

-Sango: no te preocupes a la primera que haga lo sacan del colegio, bueno eso me dijo Miroku.

-Kagome: eso espero y si hace algo espero no sea contra mi.

En cuanto la directora se fue Naraku, se fue a tras del salón, había faltado ya como una semana, me imagine que no entendería nada de la clase, pero igual yo no le preguntaría, sino estaba ya Kagura quien era la que lo ayudaba ya nadie lo haría. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Esta viendo para acá?

-Sango: si, no te quita la mirada de encima, amiga, tal ves si nos cambiamos de puesto deje de verte.

-Kagome: esta bien.

Nos levantamos Sango iba delante de mi se acercaba a Hojo, yo no pude evitar el voltear a ver a Naraku, su mirada la sentía sobre mi a pesar de que el estaba en los últimos puestos, sus ojos estaban fijos sin pestañar, cuando me vio que voltee subió las cejas, como un especie de saludo, inmediatamente vi al frente. (Kagome)

-Sango: Hojo, podemos sentarnos?

-Hojo: Claro adelante!

Nos sentamos cerca de Hojo, la verdad es que estaba algo aterrada de ver a Naraku, ese gesto no me gusto, la verdad pensé que la tomaría contra mi; comenzó la clase y yo estaba muy entretenida, por fin estaba entendiendo una de las clases de física, cuando de pronto el profesor fue a buscar un retroporyector, Naraku se acerco al escritorio del profesor y dejo una nota. (Kagome)

-Sango: ¿qué estará tramando?

-Kagome: No se ojala no sea nada contra mi.

Se sentó nuevamente pasando muy de cerca por mi puesto, luego de un rato el profesor llego con el equipo, lo instalo, se sentó, y tomo la nota en sus manos, la doblo y siguió la clase. (Kagome)

-Sango: parece que no le molesto.

-Kagome: tal vez es una nota de la directora.

-Sango: tal vez.

Sonó el timbre, salimos al receso y el profesor antes de que saliera del salón me llamo. (Kagome)

-Profesor: Higurashi ¿cree que es gracioso?

-Kagome: No entiendo profesor?

El profesor me coloco la nota en la mano decía así:

Porque no va a enseñarle esta porquería a sus hijos y nos deja en paz, yo que usted dejaría de venir a este liceo porque lo que hace es el ridículo y además tiene cara de mono, y haga el favor y báñese que desde aquí me huele lo cochino que de su sudor.

atte.: Higurashi.

-Kagome: ¿QUÉ?

-Profesor: que le digo yo a usted, es mas que obvio que estará aquí hasta tarde ayudando a limpiar los pasillos!!!

-Kagome: es obvio que yo no lo hice ¿Por qué firmaría? Y esa no es mi let..

Cuando me fije la letra se parecía a la mía, Naraku la había falsificado muy bien, a pesar de que no me la había visto muchas veces. (Kagome)

-Profesor: comparemos las letras. La verdad me sorprendió mucho de usted Higurashi.

-Kagome: ¿La letra? Mejor no, porque piensa que yo haría algo así?

-Profesor: la letra, traiga su cuaderno.

-Kagome: No pero yo, este ¿ no confía en mi?

El profesor fue y agarro mi cuaderno, al compararlas, no dio nada simplemente me miro fríamente. (Kagome)

-Profesor: hasta las 6 de la tarde limpiando los corredores Higurashi!

-Kagome: le juro que yo no fui ¿por qué no me cree?

El profesor tomo su maletín y se retiro, yo me quede en el salón, con la mano en la cabeza, cuando vi a la puerta estaba Naraku recostado en la pared viéndome a la cara. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Por qué?!!!!!!! ¿Qué te sucede conmigo?

-Naraku: Es porque te salvaste de lo de la piscina Higurashi!

Se fue con su cara muy tranquila, mientras yo estaría sancionada hasta las 6 pm, le conté a Sango y ella se enojo, dijo que iba a caerle a golpes a Naraku pero yo la tranquilice, así paso el día, todo era sofocante, lo de Kikyo, lo de Inuyasha y ahora lo de Naraku. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Bueno es mejor que te vayas, amiga, ya se acabaron las clases y pues me tengo que quedar hasta las 6, será algo tarde.

-Sango: quisiera hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor hoy te he notado muy triste y se que no es por lo de Naraku.

Sonreí, y tome su mano. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Tu no te preocupes, vete, yo te llamo en cuanto llegue.

-Sango: Te quiero mucho amiga, nos vemos, cuídate.

Me fui con la señora de servicio, me toco limpiar los pasillos y sin mencionar que eran súper largos y además esto quedaría en mi hoja de estudio, fue tanto el trabajo que comencé a valorar el trabajo que tenia que hacer esa pobre señora, nunca mas ensuciaría los pisos luego de eso, cuando termine ya eran la 6:40 de la tarde, muy tarde para mi que había estado en el liceo desde las 7 de la mañana, ya no había nadie en el liceo, me hizo recordar cuando yo me quedaba en la tarde para los ensayos de la banda, saliendo en la puerta estaba el parado con su mochila en la espalda de medio lado, inmediatamente recordé la beca de Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Kagome.

-Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Inuyasha: supe que te habían castigado, y bueno yo.

-Kagome: fue sango no?

Recordé que sango había dicho "quisiera hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor hoy" creo que esta fue la manera en que quería alegrar mi día, si ella supiera que me estaba muerta en vida, nunca le hubiera dicho que viniera. (Kagome)

-Kagome: creo que ya debo irme.

-Inuyasha: Veo que este año será muy difícil para ti ahora que estas con ese idiota de Naraku!

-Kagome: créeme será el año mas difícil de mi vida, como si ya no hubiera tenido que soportar suficientes cosas, ahora esto.

-Inuyasha: yo quería hablar contigo, Es que Sesshomaru.

-Kagome: No Inuyasha no quiero escuchar reproches ahora, por favor estoy cansada y no es solamente el cuerpo el cansado, también se canso mi alma y mi corazón.

Camine y pase, por su lado cuando ya estaba apunto de salir del liceo (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: SOY UN TONTO!!!!!!!!!.

Me detuve, no voltee, esto seria mucho peor, si Sesshomaru le había dicho la verdad y si quisiera regresar conmigo, ¿cómo me despediría de el cuando me fuera por la beca de Kikyo?, podría yo mentirle y decirle que no lo quería?, tenia tantas dudas en mi cabeza. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Sesshomaru me explico todo Kagome, Ya supe que fue una trampa y yo como un idiota caí!!!, No sabes como sufrí Kagome al creer que tu corazón jugaba con el mío, y al pensar en que tus labios preferían otros, o cuando pensaba que mis besos no te sabían a miel como me saben los tuyos a mi, Kagome yo...yo..yo te amo Kagome.

En ese momento me desplome, caí arrodillada en el suelo, ¿por qué ahora? No era mas fácil que me fuera pensando que el nunca había confiado en mi?; comencé a llorar no sabia que hacer, no podía mentirle ya no quería mentir, el se acerco y me abrazo, uno de sus brazos estaba en mi cuello y el otro en mi cintura, ambos estábamos en el suelo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Me crees?

-Kagome: ¿cómo no creer en este momento? Deseaba tanto que dijeras esto, la verdad pesa mas que el cemento Inuyasha y yo sabia que tu te enterarías de todo.

Voltee a verlo, muy suavemente me seco las lagrimas yo me refugie en sus brazos, no quería que me soltara, deseaba estar en su cálido pecho toda mi vida. (Kagome)

-Kagome: no me sueltes Inuyasha, Pero sobre todo no me dejes ir.

-Inuyasha: Ya no mas, Nunca mas.

Me aferré a su camisa muy fuerte con mis manos, recosté mi cabeza en el, y sus brazos me sujetaron con tanta firmeza, que sentí que ni el huracán mas grande haría que el me soltara, Es tan fácil conocer a alguien, las personas a veces se adentran tanto en tu vida, yo siempre he dicho que lo mas difícil de afrontar y a lo que a lo que todo el mundo teme es el decir adiós. (Kagome)


	48. De regreso al jadin

Cap XLVIII De regreso al jardín

Hay tantas formas de querer que a veces, ni siquiera se cuales son los sentimientos que he experimentado, unos tan fuertes que no puedo olvidar y otros tan vanos que ni recuerdo haberlos sentidos; lo que siento por el es mas fuerte que yo, a veces me siento en jaula de cristal, y las paredes de esa jaula son las paredes de su corazón; el me levanto suavemente, yo sujete su mano con fuerza. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ven conmigo.

-Kagome: ¿a dónde?

-Inuyasha: tu solo sígueme.

El liceo ya estaba solo la noche comenzaba a caer todas las actividades habían terminado, Inuyasha se dirigió al jardín, ese hermoso jardín donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso aunque este no fue dirigido a mi, entramos, y como la primera ves estábamos tomados de mano, solo que ahora no tendría porque avergonzarme, podía tener su mano sin miedo; nos sentamos en el mismo banco de la primera ves, el se sentó con el banco entre las piernas de tal forma de poder abrazarme. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos.

-Inuyasha: No sabes cuantas veces entre aquí luego de esa noche y solo podía pensar en ti.

-Kagome: Los lugares ocultan tantos secretos, tantas personas han pasado por aquí jurándose amor y tal ves solo una de esas parejas del pasado pudo tener éxito en el amor.

-Inuyasha: pues entonces nosotros seremos la segunda pareja que ha venido aquí y ha podido vencer la adversidad.

-Kagome: Y, y sino podemos? y si aun hay mas barreras?.

-Inuyasha: Claro que no, yo no te voy a volver a dejar nunca Kagome! Entiendes nunca, porque yo te amo Kagome, y eso el mundo no lo va a cambiar.

-Kagome: La esperanza que me da tu amor no me la puede dar nadie mas Inuyasha, nunca nadie había podido hacer que mi corazón dependiera de alguien para latir, y ahora-ahora si no estas muero, y a veces hasta creo estar hasta muerta porque el tener tanta felicidad junta solo se podría encontrar en el paraíso.

Me vio fijamente a los ojos que tenían un brillo tan hermoso, y yo deseaba creer que seria para siempre y además que ese brillo era por mi, paso sus dedos por mi boca, yo cerré los ojos, sentí como su respiración se acercaba a mi rostro, podía escuchar su latir y mi latido juntos en un mismo pecho, beso mis mejillas muy despacio, luego me beso muy cerca de la boca y mis labios buscaron los suyos. (Kagome)

"conseguiré otra beca, bien pero bien lejos!!!"

-Kagome: Kikyo!!!

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué?

Me levante y comencé a ver el cielo, se estaba oscureciendo, y allí estaba la primera estrella de la noche, cerré mis ojos, y pedí que mi corazón ya no latiera por el. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué la mencionas?

Abrí mis ojos y no atreví a darle la cara, esto no iba a ningún lado, solo nos lastimaríamos mas si no decía algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha: No me expliques, Kagome, el amor tiene una forma infinita, nadie puede romper lo infinito.

-Kagome: No hay ninguna forma infinita Inuyasha, todas tienen puntas y en el caso del amor esas puntas son barreras, y yo no creo que.

-Inuyasha: El circulo, así es el amor, sin puntas, infinito, no hay inicio y mucho menos hay un fin, no hay barreras, ni alejamiento, yo quiero estar dentro del circulo Kagome, ¿Tu quieres estar conmigo?

-Kagome: Inuyasha por favor no me…

Me volteo y me abrazo, su olor me gustaba tanto, deseaba oler a el, deseaba ser parte de el y que este amor fuera eterno. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No entiendo esa infinita tristeza en tu mirada; ¿por qué no quieres contarme que ocurre?

-Kagome: Nunca me vayas a olvidar Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha: ¿cómo se olvida al ser amado Kagome?, si existe una forma de olvidar no quiero saberla, nunca ¿Entonces te quedas conmigo?

-Kagome: Yo quiero seguir tu camino, aunque sea por un instante...

-Inuyasha: Será por toda mi vida este amor Kagome, no cambies tus sentimientos por mi.

Miles de historias de amor han sido escritas, el amor es el sentimiento mas viejo del mundo pero este esta acompañado por el odio y los celos; pero el amor muchas veces puede mas que los dos juntos; me llevo a mi casa y antes que yo abriera la puerta, me recostó de la pared, me hablo en un tono muy suave y me miraba a los ojos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Entonces, ¿quieres volver conmigo?

-Kagome: Yo nunca me fui de ti, siempre he estado contigo, en alma, vida y corazón.

-Inuyasha: Ten, esto hace que sepan que perteneces a alguien.

Me coloco el collar con nuestras iniciales, lo había llevado con el todo este tiempo, que hermoso es el amor correspondido, un amor de dos, un amor de verdad. (Kagome)

-Kagome: mi corazón solamente va a ser tuyo Inuyasha, nadie va a quererte como yo lo he hecho desde que te conocí.

-Inuyasha: Los errores de mi vida los sabes borrar Kagome, tu voz es mas suave que la brisa que sopla, y tu luz es mas brillante que la de la misma luna, eres un hada Kagome, mi hada.

Tomo mi rostro estábamos a punto de besarnos en eso la puerta se abrió, era Kikyo, viéndonos con sus ojos de rabia y celos. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Ah! Eran ustedes escuche unas voces y salí a ver.

-Inuyasha: Hola Kikyo.

-Kikyo: ¿Dónde habías estado Kagome?

-Kagome: Me castigaron injustamente.

-Kikyo: No fue que te fuiste a besuquiarte con Inuyasha por hay no?

-Kagome: Claro que.

-Inuyasha: Nosotros no nos besuquiamos, nos besamos, y son besos de amor un amor que no se va ha acabar nunca, entendiste Kikyo.

-Kikyo: Si Inuyasha entendí, Por cierto ¿cuánto sacaste en el ultimo examen de Estadística?

-Inuyasha: Yo saque un 7 porque?

-Kikyo: Ah no es que hubieron solo 2 dieses y pues uno mío pero no se de quien fue el otro, en fin otro mas para mi colección.

Me miro y se sonrió, luego vio a Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Es mejor que te vayas, Kagome debe descansar, estará agotada.

-Inuyasha: si ya me voy, adiós mi niña, adiós Kikyo.

Me dio un besito, y se fue, Kikyo entro y yo no sabia que hacer, tenia el corazón destrozado, podría ser posible olvidar a Inuyasha si nos fuéramos muy lejos, Inuyasha me había enseñado a reír, a tener esperanzas, a llorar, a amar, pero se le había olvidado una ultima lección nunca me enseño a olvidar. (Kagome)


	49. Cita necesaria

Cap XLIX Una cita necesaria

Si es cierto que el amor a veces nos trastorna y muchas veces no pensamos con claridad las palabras que decimos al instante en que saldrán de nuestra boca; pero siempre encontramos una manera de decir todo, no solamente las buenas noticias nos llegan al corazón muchas veces son las malas las que en verdad se sienten como una piedra aplastando nuestro pecho; yo no dormí esa noche, decía la verdad o simplemente callaba, aunque tenia otra opción y esa fue la que elegí; esa noche lo llame, no sabia cuales eran las palabras propias pero aun así lo llame. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Bueno?

-Kagome: Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha: Hola mi niña como estas? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Kagome: No no todo esta bien!, es que quería citarte para mañana en la tarde.

-Inuyasha: Esta bien, pero luego del ensayo de la banda! Vienes a mi casa, y luego nos vamos.

-Kagome: Esta bien allí estaré, como a las 4 de la tarde, adiós.

-Inuyasha: Besos mi niña, cuídate y que sueñes con los ángeles.

No respondí solo colgué, lo que vendría seria duro no nada mas para mi sino para el, no podía decir el tamaño de los celos que tenia Kikyo con respecto a mi y a el; a la mañana siguiente, Sango noto que estaba algo triste así que en casi toda la tarde estaba intentando levantarme el animo. (Kagome)

-Sango: que te parece si vamos y nos tomamos unas malteadas? ¿Qué dices?

-Kagome: Ya quede con Inuyasha, para otra ocasión Sango.

-Sango: ¿Por qué si vas a verlo estas así?

-Kagome: Por nada.

"Donde esta la jovencita mas bella de todo el liceo?"

Era Miroku, a Sango se le llenaron los ojos de luz esa misma luz que yo sentía cada vez que veía a Inuyasha, ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso muy rápido en los labios, no se vería bien que una estudiante tuviera relaciones con un profesor, aunque fuera de años anteriores. (Kagome)

-Sango: Hoy Kagome esta triste.

-Miroku: Higurashi hace tiempo que no veo una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Kagome: Discúlpenme pensaba en otra cosa ¿qué me decían?

-Miroku: Tan enamorada estas de Inuyasha que ni escuchas a un amigo?

-Kagome: No es eso, solo estaba distraída.

-Miroku: Pensando en el ¿no?

Mire a Miroku, Sango pasaba su mano por la cintura de el, el sostenía su otra mano, era como un cuadro una imagen que parecía poder ser eterna pero lo mas importante es que ese amor a pesar de estar prohibido había surgido de entre la niebla; los deje solos, ellos a pesar que no podían hablar mucho de su amor, las miradas que tenían fijas uno con el otro decían tantas cosas que hasta yo podía escuchar las palabras, paso el día, eran las 3, Naraku nuevamente había faltado a clases; yo me fui del liceo camine muy lento, veía cada una de las cosas que pasaban ante mis ojos, personas con el mismo rostro, con los mismos sueños, con los mismos deseos; yo era la única que no encajaba, solamente por siempre tener algo nuevo que ocultar. Toque el timbre y apareció Sesshomaru. (Kagome)

-Kagome: se encuentra Inuyasha?

-Sesshomaru: El esta ocupado en este momento.

-Kagome: Lo voy a esperar quedamos citados para esta hora.

-Sesshomaru: se esta bañando, yo voy de salida.

-Kagome: Gracias.

El me miro fijamente sin decir nada, como preguntándome ¿Por qué?. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Por haber contado todo, sino lo hubieras hecho tu mi hermana nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-Sesshomaru: Tu hermana es una mujer muy bella e inteligente, pero ambiciosa y codiciosa, No soy tu amigo Kagome, pero tampoco soy amigo de ella, solo hago lo que me place y a mi no me gustaría que me hicieran eso con alguien a quien yo aprecie, Mando mis saludos a Rin.

Me paso por un lado y se fue, Sesshomaru apreciaba a alguien solamente que no sabia quien podría ser, entre a la casa me senté en el sofá, la casa de Inuyasha era muy acogedora, lo único es que había un solo baño que era el que estaba abajo, arriba eran las habitaciones, la distribución de la casa era muy similar a la mía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!

-Inuyasha: Ya salgo Kagome!!!!

Me senté en el sofá, se escucho como la regadera se cerro; pensaba en lo que iba a decir, cuando de pronto salió del baño, solo llevaba la toalla, me levante, si me hubiera visto en un espejo lo mas probable es que estuviera de mil colores, se acerco. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Te incomoda si me acerco así para saludarte?

Yo la verdad no podía dejar de verlo así que negué con la cabeza porque estaba segura que las palabras no saldrían de mi boca; el se acerco yo sentí su piel húmeda, y la verdad no me importaba si me bañaba con la misma agua que recorría su cuerpo, nos besamos su mano derecha estaba en mi cintura la izquierda sostenía la toalla, yo toque sus cabellos y no deseaba separarme, pero reaccione. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No íbamos a salir?

-Inuyasha: Podemos hablar aquí mismo si así deseas.

-Kagome: No! Digo prefiero un lugar en donde estemos seguros que no nos molestaran.

-Inuyasha: Me cambio y nos vamos.

Me apretó fuerte contra el y solo me vio a los ojos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ya no me quiero separar de ti ni siquiera para vestirme.

-Kagome: Por favor Inuyasha si entra alguien puede pensar mal.

-Inuyasha: No me importa.

-Kagome: La que tendré que cambiarme seré yo porque ya parezco que salí de la ducha contigo.

-Inuyasha: Discúlpame, por mojarte pero como no te alejas… Me gusta tenerte así.

-Kagome: Inuyasha por favor haces que me sonroje.

-Inuyasha: No tienes que decirlo nada más si vieras tu cara.

Baje mi mirada tenia tanta vergüenza, el busco mi oído y susurro " Te amo" subió a cambiarse, yo ya no sabia que hacer estaba desesperada, debía contarle todo o simplemente alejarme, pero el alejarse del ser amado es la prueba mas difícil de superar a veces incluso mas difícil que la muerte. (Kagome)


	50. Corazones confrontados

Cap L: Corazones confrontados

Solamente se necesita una mirada para expresar lo que el cerebro no entiende y lo que las palabras no pueden explicar; como los animales enfermos miran al dueño con sus ojos llenos de sentimientos, cosa que no pueden explicar, o cuando observas los ojos de un bebe que ven a su madre con amor, o un niño que recibe un regalo; esos momentos muchas veces son inexplicables, el cerebro no puede encontrar palabras que puedan describir lo ocurrido en el interior del ser, Inuyasha y yo caminábamos rumbo al parque, el me tomo la mano. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿No has notado a Sesshomaru un poco raro últimamente?

-Kagome: no

-Inuyasha: Bueno te tengo una noticia, Ayer se peleo con Naraku, jajaja ¿te lo imaginas?, Sesshomaru fue quien me enseño a pelear, claro que no fue de buena manera el y yo parecíamos perros y gatos.

El miro al suelo con una mueca en su boca, yo solo lo miraba, guardaba cada gesto y cada tono que presentaba su voz, seria tal vez esta nuestra ultima puesta de sol juntos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: El es un tipo "rudo" o mejor dicho así gusta que piensen de el, pero ha cambiado, creo que se enamoro no ¿crees tu?

-Kagome: No se.

-Inuyasha: Bueno tu no vives con el. Pero Kagura ha ido mucho a la casa, y pues ella fue la causa de aquella pelea, algo extraño, porque Sesshomaru nunca ha defendido a nadie, pero con Kagura es diferente, al igual que con Rin siempre luego de verte me dice cualquier tontería como "Viste a tu peor es nada" cosas así, solamente para poder preguntarme por tu hermana, creo que la aprecia mucho.

Nos detuvimos para cruzar una calle, yo estaba casi muerta por dentro pero igual no deseaba que el notara tristeza. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ya esta rojo pasemos.

-Kagome: Si!

-Inuyasha: Por fin un tono diferente en tu voz, ya comenzabas a asustarme.

-Kagome: Discúlpame estoy algo distraída.

-Inuyasha: ¿Tan aburrido soy?

-Kagome: No seas tonto no es eso, tranquilo.

El me sonrió, y cruzamos; llegamos al parque, el me compro un helado de Chocolate mi favorito, y el uno de fresa su sabor predilecto, nos sentamos en un banco para no quitarle los columpios a los niños que alegraban el parque. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Esta sabroso el tuyo?

-Kagome: Sabes que me gusta mucho el Chocolate así que claro que esta sabroso.

-Inuyasha: jajaja eso es verdad, ¿puedo probar?

-Kagome: Claro.

Le di con la cucharita un poco del mío el comenzó a ver al cielo, como saboreando y frunciendo el ceño. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No te gusta?

-Inuyasha: No, se de una manera en que sabría mejor.

-Kagome: ¿colocándole jarabe de fresa?

-Inuyasha: No, en tus labios, En tus labios debe saber a gloria.

Me sonroje y coloque una gran porción de helado en mi boca, cuando lo ingerí me dolió la cabeza. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Ay! Una porción muy grande, si que duele!

-Inuyasha: Niña si que eres glotona ¿Estas bien?

-Kagome: Si si ya se esta pasando.

-Inuyasha: jajaja Kagome debes tener cuidado.

-Kagome: Es que a veces dices cosas que me atontan.

-Inuyasha: Yo solo digo la verdad.

Veíamos a los niños jugar, cuando comenzó a caer el sol las madres se iban con sus hijos de la mano, todos sonreían todos habían pasado una tarde feliz, no como yo que llevaba un huracán por dentro. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Hmmmmmmmmm Te imaginas si Sesshomaru tuviera hijos con Kagura, de seguro serian niños insoportables.

-Kagome: No digas eso.

-Inuyasha. Es cierto, con el carácter del padre y la madre ellos deben ser peores, nadie los soportaría...

-Kagome: El amor cambia a las personas.

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué dices?

-Kagome: No se si la oscuridad puede convertirse en luz, pero Sesshomaru ha cambiado de tal manera que la esencia de su oscuridad ha desaparecido.

-Inuyasha: Ese es un perro bien entrenado Kagome, es lo que es y como dicen perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos.

-Kagome: Todas las personas tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad Inuyasha, no juzgues con tanta rudeza a Sesshomaru, el ha cambiado no por ti ni por un milagro, el cambio por el amor, ahora hay alguien a quien cuidar y a quien proteger, ya no es el solo… Su mirada ahora no expresa solo soledad hay un brillo.

-Inuyasha: No te entiendo.

-Kagome: el esta enamorado de Kagura tonto, "a mi no me gustaría que me hicieran eso con alguien a quien yo aprecie" esto me dijo antes de irse de tu casa, el claro que no dirá que esta ilusionado con alguien, aun no aprende a hablar con el corazón, pero la forma en que defiende a Kagura, la manera en que en estos días ha actuado, me han hecho saber lo que su corazón esta sintiendo.

-Inuyasha: Yo no lo había notado.

-Kagome: Porque tu no lo miras como hermano siempre andas a la defensiva, con respecto a el se trata.

-Inuyasha: Ja, eso me lo enseño a pulso; y bueno se gano mi desconfianza.

-Kagome: ábrete con tu hermano y veras como te sorprende.

-Inuyasha: Mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?

Nuevamente había vuelto a mi realidad, el hablar de Sesshomaru por un instante me distrajo pero debía asumir mi destino. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Espero no lo vayas a tomar en contra de nadie, es por un bienestar, ya no puedo estar contigo, lo siento pero es mas fuerte que yo el motivo.

Inuyasha me vio con una cara de asombro, creo que no se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir, yo me levante, me coloque en frente de el coloque mis manos sobre sus piernas y me agache. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Es algo insano para mi el tenerte y dejarte ir pero esta vez será definitivo, No voy a llorar ni a discutir contigo, esto es algo que debo hacer, estoy atada de manos y no puedo dar vuelta a mi realidad, las cosas son como son.

-Inuyasha: ¿por qué?

-Kagome: Es un asunto familiar, quiero que seas feliz te diviertas, busques una novia con quien no tengas tantas barreras así como Sesshomaru y Kagura que son libres para vivir su amor, el nuestro siempre estuvo condenado a morir, y bueno creo que debemos rendirnos.

-Inuyasha: Huyes como el peor guerrero, tirando la espada sin antes dar pelea.

-Kagome: No lo mires de esa forma, los amores de la juventud siempre se olvidan al final; no soy la correcta para ti, eres guapo y encontraras a alguien pronto.

Intentaba ser lo mas seca que podía, no deseaba llorar aunque estaba muriendo por verlo así tan aturdido, creo que intentaba encontrarle algún significado y el porque de mis palabras. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué?

-Kagome: Ya te lo dije un asunto de mi familia.

Me levante, creo que a el le sorprendió la frialdad que salía de mi boca, lo que el no sabia es que llevaba tiempo memorizando estas palabras el quito con desprecio mis manos y se levanto. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Mi paciencia se agota ¿Por qué?

Me levante frente a el y con todo el dolor de mi alma respondí algo temerosa. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Un asunto de mi familia, lo siento adiós.

Me acerque le di un beso en la mejilla, y cuando me voltee camine unos 10 pasos y el grito. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¡Judas fue el primer hombre en dar el beso de la muerte un beso frió y falso como el que tu me has dado Kagome!

Me detuve, mire sobre mi hombro el estaba de pie sin moverse para acercarse, el viento mecía las ramas y se podía oír el sonido de los columpios meciéndose vacíos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Eres la persona mas egoísta e hipócrita que jamás había visto los besos en mi casa eran fingidos? O me dabas unos de consolación porque ya planificabas como terminar conmigo?

-Kagome: Inuyasha Te dije que no deseaba pelear.

-Inuyasha: YO NO ESTOY PELEANDO!!!! Te digo lo que pienso, o es una venganza porque no te creí cuando te declarabas inocente en lo ocurrido de mi hermano y tu hermana ¿es eso?, o es que ya te aburrí, y eras tan falsa que cuando te pedí perdón bajo la lluvia tu te reías? O tal vez solo me querías cuando no estabas con Kouga ¿es eso?

Se acerco y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi, sus palabras entraban como puñaladas en mi corazón. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: o es que ya encontraste a uno mejor?

-Kagome: Ya cállate!!!

Le di una bofetada, me dolió mas a mi que a el, eso lo puedo jurar. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Eso es golpéame si lo deseas, vamos vuelve a golpearme!; a mi no me importa porque esos golpes no se comparan con lo que estoy sintiendo, por tu culpa eres una mujer sin corazón, de sentimientos cambiantes como las corrientes de un río, eres…

Volví a bofetearlo, no soportaba tanta humillación. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Tu no sabes lo que ocurre y no te lo digo porque iras a reclamar algo que no te incumbe!!!!!

-Inuyasha: Se supone que todo lo tuyo me incumbía, pero ya no porque de nuevo me cambiaste como un trapo sucio al cual recoges cuando te da la gana!!

Levante mi mano, y antes de que tocara su cara, el reacciono la detuvo y me beso, sus besos eran amargos y forzados, pero luego nuevamente la miel se presento, y el amor pudo mas que la rabia. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No me puedes decir que eso no lo sentiste, por Dios Kagome ¿Qué sucede?

-Kagome: Vamos a sentarnos…

Le conté todo lo que Kikyo tramo, el miraba el suelo con una tristeza a flor de piel. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Una beca me trajo a ti y una me llevara de tu lado.

-Inuyasha: Pero y si hablamos con ella?

-Kagome: No entenderá ya lo intente, esta resentida porque tu me preferiste a mi.

-Inuyasha: No debiste ocultármelo, mañana en la Universidad Hablare con ella, no nos puede separar no la voy a dejar.

Me abrazo y yo comencé a llorar ya era noche, estuvimos juntos y como a las 8:00 pm me llevo a casa, nos despedimos, con un beso, jurándonos amor eterno el se fue, y al entrar Kikyo estaba sentada con Rin viendo la televisión, volteo a verme su mirada era extraña, una mirada que parecía confundida y a la vez clara; es difícil saber lo que piensan los demás pero mas difícil es entender lo que desean. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Debemos Hablar…


	51. El final de esta historia

Cap LI: El final de esta historia.

Miles de mentes humanas desean encontrar lo que tanto han buscado, su otra mitad, muy cierto es este relato griego pero ¿cómo sabemos que ha llegado? No hay formula matemática que nos ayude a saberlo simplemente lo sentimos, algo mas fuerte que nuestro propio orgullo, aunque muchas veces es triste mirar el mar sin luna alguna pero mas triste es amar a alguien sin esperanza alguna; ¿de que vale ser correspondido? sino se llega a estar con la persona deseada; Subí con Kikyo a su cuarto, tenia las maletas hechas. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Y esto?

-Kikyo: Ayer me dieron la beca salgo mañana en la mañana.

Estaba de espaldas mío yo mire los bolsos, ¿por qué yo no estaba enterada? No entendía lo que ocurría. (Kagome)

-Kagome yo no he hecho las mías.

-Kikyo: Me voy sola.

En ese instante sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, sin decir una palabra ella comenzó a hablar en un tono que yo no conocía. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Me voy a España tal cual como lo pedí, Pero no arrastrare a nadie conmigo... Y menos a ti...

-Kagome: no entiendo, me dijiste que...

-Kikyo: dije muchas cosas, demasiadas tal vez, pero, No te voy a alejar de el, yo lo amo Kagome, mas o igual que tu.

-Kagome: Eso yo lo se, Por algo lo querías para ti.

-Kikyo: Igual que yo habrán muchos otros que se intentaran interponer entre ustedes, pero si se dan cuentan verán que son inseparables; No soy Una santa, pero si yo tuviera un novio como el no me gustaría que otra intentara interponerse entre nosotros; Acepto que fui egoísta pero mis celos me segaban, lo siento.

-Kagome: Yo aun te admiro Kikyo.

-Kikyo: No hay nada que admirar en mi, por eso me voy lejos donde nadie me conozca y comenzare de cero.

-Kagome: Yo se que vendrá alguien que te ame solo a ti porque a pesar de tu carácter tan difícil eres una buena persona, y lo mas importante es que sabes aceptar tus errores y tus derrotas.

-Kikyo: Mi hermana menor me venció en la guerra no lo vayas a lastimar Kagome, y sobre todo nunca nunca olvides el significado de eso que sientes.

-Kagome: No lo voy a olvidar Kikyo.

-Kikyo: el amor es uno solo y a veces nunca lo llegamos a encontrar, nos tropezamos primero con millones de relaciones y al final ninguna es la esperada, o sencillamente toda la vida seguimos tropezando, o encontramos a otra compañera la muy conocida soledad, tu ya tienes tu otro yo, no lo pierdas y recuerda que yo te deje ese camino libre porque se que lo amas, mi amor lo voy a guardar para alguien mas, aunque se que nunca voy a amar a alguien como lo he hecho con el; Kagome Mi corazón esta lleno de tristeza pero a la vez de alegría.

-Kagome: Alegría?

Kikyo vio sobre su hombro; sus manos doblaban una camisa, luego se acerco a la ventana y miro al cielo. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: Lo único que me unirá a el es este cielo, techo único he infinito; y cada vez que vea a este cielo lo recordare a el a mi amado Inuyasha, Espero lo hagas feliz y dejo la lucha por que mi amor es sincero y lo único que deseo es su dicha y creo que esa llego contigo, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado estar en tus zapatos, siempre ha sido así, y lo sabes.

-Kagome: Yo lo are muy feliz le daré todo el amor que llevo adentro y siempre estaré con el.

-Kikyo: Ya vete debo terminar de hacer mi maleta.

-Kagome: Espero que tengas un buen viaje Kikyo, te extrañare aunque no lo creas, adiós.

La abrase por detrás ella estaba inmune, solo veía por la ventana antes de cerrar la puerta al marcharme, por el vidrio se veía el rostro de Kikyo, sus ojos dejaron salir una lagrima; cerré la puerta y suspire, en esto apareció Rin. (Kagome)

-Rin: Te llamo Inuyasha, pero le dije que hablabas con Kikyo y dijo que te llamaba luego y le dije que okay y colgué.

-Kagome: Voy a salir por un momento, dile a mi mama que regreso en seguida y si Inuyasha llama dile que yo ya regreso.

-Rin: ¿Para donde vas?

-Kagome: Ya vuelvo!!

Salí de la casa y comencé a caminar, las palabras de Kikyo me rodeaban la cabeza sentía mucha tristeza porque al final es mi hermana, pero sabia que estaría junto a el, sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo, cruce el parque y a pesar de estar muy cansada pude llegar muy rápido a casa de Inuyasha, toque el timbre. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: ¿No crees que esta tarde para visitas?

-Kagome: es... esta... I... Inuyasha...

-Sesshomaru: La casa no se iba a ir caminando como para que vinieras corriendo, pasa y espéralo aquí.

Sesshomaru me miro yo me senté, sin decir nada aun estaba ahogada, el bajo por las escaleras. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te paso?

-Kagome: Le dieron... la beca...

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué?

Su cara se volvió tensa y además se sentó y me miro fijamente. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ahora mismo voy para tu casa hablare con ella.

Se levanto del sofá estaba algo nervioso, creo que temía perderme; yo me levante y no deje que se fuera tome su mano y nos sentamos nuevamente, coloque mi mano en mis piernas, y lo mire a los ojos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Sacrifico su amor por ti Inuyasha, se va pero se va sola; no arrastrara a la familia con ella; dice que quiere tu felicidad, dime Inuyasha ¿no deseas retenerla?

Inuyasha me abrazo, tenia algo de miedo, pensé que iría a buscarla. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Yo no debo ir a retenerla ni debo ir a buscar algo con ella, porque todo lo que necesito y todo lo que espere lo encontré contigo, no deseo nada mas, tenia tanto miedo de perderte Kagome.

-Kagome: Gra... gracias Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué?

-Kagome: Porque contigo conocí lo que es el amor por primera vez.

Siempre el adaptarse a una nueva vida es la parte mas difícil de la historia, siempre existen cambios que a veces se repiten y hay otros momentos que jamás vuelven; pero hay cosas que llegan a ser eternas como este amor, gracias Inuyasha por estar conmigo, gracias vida por haberlo colocado en mi camino; Kikyo se marcho le fue muy bien en Europa, fue una de las mejores becadas, Inuyasha y yo continuamos juntos hasta hoy, y siempre doy gracias a Dios por lo que ocurrió aquella noche, por aquel secreto de una noche. (Kagome)

FIN


End file.
